Ukryty świat mężczyzn
by nayakri
Summary: Bezwstydne yaoi. Naruto dowiaduje się, że jego ojciec należy do grupy dla mężczyzn, którzy się strasznie nudzą. Wiem, żałosne przedstawienie. Najlepiej po prostu przeczytać.
1. Chapter 1 - Upojna noc

**UWAGA: Wszechstronne yaoi bez żadnych limitów. Od razu mówię, że będą tu występować paringi ojciecxsyn. Jeśli nie tolerujecie lub po prostu nie lubicie takich rzeczy, przejdźcie do następnego fanfica. Dziękuję.**

**Autorem i właścicielem Naruto jest Masashi Kishimoto. Nie ja.**

**Upojna noc**

Naruto leżał z rękami pod głową na łóżku w kompletnej ciemności. W myślach liczył jęki ojca, dochodzące z sąsiedniego pokoju. Westchnął, kiedy doszedł do 231. Założył nogę na nogę i zaczął machać stopą, nucąc ulubioną piosenkę.

Nie pamiętał swojej matki. Wiedział tylko, że nazywała się Kushina i miała czerwone, długie włosy. Zmarła tuż po porodzie. To był powód, dla którego jego ojciec zstąpił ze stołka Hokage. Po jakichś 14 latach żałoby najwyraźniej zaczęło mu się nudzić. Chłopak zanotował, że uprawiał seks z prawie wszystkimi znanymi mu mężczyznami. Przynajmniej większość przyłapał. Co do reszty... Wciąż tylko spekulacje.

Mówiąc przyłapał chodzi o to, że ich widział z nim. Minato wciąż był święcie przekonany, że nic nie wie o jego przygodach. Co było wyjątkowo głupie, bo większość jego przygód działa się w jego domu, który dzielił z synem. Naruto musiałby być wyjątkowo głupi i ślepy, aby nie zauważyć tego, co wyprawia.

Chłopak zauważył, że jego ojciec jest seme prawie we wszystkich wypadkach. Na razie zauważył jeden wyjątek od reguły. Aktualnie miał on miejsce. Jiraiya. Ten zboczony Sannin doprowadzał jego ojca do nieba. W końcu zamilkli.

Naruto wyciągnął spod poduszki swój kajecik i w nikłym świetle odszukał aktualną datę. Wyciągnął z szafki długopis i zanotował:

„Jiraiya.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ofusan zacznie wdziewać kieckę. Mógłby chociaż wreszcie mi to powiedzieć. Zastosowałem już tyle iluzji, a on dalej jest święcie przekonany, że o niczym nie wiem... Głupek."

Notka była tuż pod tą, w której zanotował swoje domysły. Był przeciwnikiem przeciwników stosunków męsko-męskich i szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiał o co chodzi z tym pomiędzy ojcem i synem. A dodając coś jeszcze szczerszego, to chciał z nim spróbować.

Schował swój cenny kajecik i wskoczył pod kołdrę, zamykając oczy. Wciąż pamiętał ten szok. Było to dwa dni po jego 16 urodzinach. Zobaczył ich na kanapie. Rozumiał Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba, Asuma, itd., ale IRUKA?! Zawsze sądził, że jest to najczystsza duszyczka pod słońcem, a tu wpada Ironia i mówi: „sory koleś, ale jest zupełnie inaczej!".

Teraz, jako 17 latek, miał coraz większy problem ze swoimi durnymi snami. Nie, wykreśl ostatnie. Kochał je, ale przysparzały mu sporo kłopotu, zwłaszcza, jak musiał wstać i pędzić na misję. Ostatnim razem Kakashi stanął po jego stronie. Chłopak złapał go tuż za cmentarzem (długo się zastanawiał, co on tam wyprawia). Z koszmarnym rumieńcem wyjaśnił, o co chodzi i że potrzebuje czasu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, jedynym komentarzem był chichocik i zapewnienie, że ma godzinę. Skorzystał z tego w pełni.

Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z myśli te zawstydzające wspomnienia. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, wyobrażając sobie, że śpi. A kiedy śpi, śni o tym, że śpi. A tam jest sen o tym, że śpi. Tak właśnie zaczęła funkcjonować jego logika. Śpi i śni o tym, że śpi.

Minato głośno dyszał. Jiraiya zawsze doprowadzał go na skraj wyczerpania. Pomimo długich walk słownych, ręcznych i wzrokowych, to on zawsze był uke. Na szczęście, każdy inny z Jiraiyą miał to samo. Sannin obiecał mu jednak, że na urodziny mu pozwolić być ten jeden raz seme... Namikaze zastanawiał się, jak powiadomić o tym wszystkim Naruto. Tego niewinnego chłopca. Nie chciał zniszczyć jego psychiki.

Jiraiya, czując, że jego uczeń znowu topi się w swoich myślach, przyciągnął go do siebie pod kołdrą i złożył parę całusów na ramieniu. Minato wtulił się plecami w niego, zamykając oczy.

-O czym tak myślisz?

-O Naruto.-westchnął blondyn. Sannin zagryzł wargę. Tę kwestię poruszał ostatnio nie tylko Minato. Kakashi i Iruka mieli coraz więcej pomysłów, ale każdy mógł równie dobrze zrazić chłopaka do tego, co się działo.

-Zrozumie... To dorosły chłopak.

-Ale jest taki...

-Niewinny? Pewnie tak pod jednym względem. Pod drugim pamiętaj, że go uczyłem przez jakiś czas...

Na twarzy byłego Yondaime pojawił się grymas.

-Weź mi nie przypominaj...

Sannin zachichotał.

Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale. Zgodnie z planem, Jiraiya opuścił jego mieszkanie wcześniej i Naruto się na niego nie natknął. Wybiegł z domu na trening z drużyną. Minato westchnął. Nie miał na dzisiaj żadnego większego zajęcia, co dobrze się składało, bo tyłek go bolał niemiłosiernie. Zerknął do pokoju syna. Tak jak się spodziewał, zastał tam kompletny nieład. Uśmiechnął się, wpadając na wspaniały pomysł. Posprząta!

Odetchnął, układając ostatnie książki na odpowiednie półki. To dopiero był trening. Zostało jeszcze tylko łóżko. Uniósł brew, znajdując pod poduszką kajecik. Przez chwilę się wahał. W końcu powiedział sobie: „czemu nie?" i wziął go do ręki. Jego syna nie będzie do wieczora, więc nie musi się obawiać niezapowiedzianego napadu.

Tak jak się spodziewał, był to rodzaj pamiętnika. Wczytał się w treść. Czasami chichotał, czytając zabawne komentarze. Po pewnym czasie zaczęły się pojawiać imiona znanych mu osób. Zmarszył brwi. Jeden z komentarzy przyspieszył bicie jego serca.

„Iruka.

Po prostu nie wierzę. A ja myślałem, że on jest... No dobra, nie jest święty. Widziałem, jak kręcił z Kakashim."

Minato zaczął mieć złe przeczucia.

„Kakashi.

Mogliby tak nie hałasować. Teraz już wiem, czemu go nie było na treningu. Ofusan zaczyna mnie irytować swoją głupotą. To jest już naprawdę komiczne."

Palce mu drżały, kiedy przerzucił następną kartkę.

„Asuma.

Serio? SERIO?! Przeszedłem przez cały salon, a oni nawet się nie zorientowali. Nie wiem, mam napisać sobie na czole WIEM, żeby wreszcie załapał, że nie jestem głuchy? No naprawdę, nawet Kakashi nie wymyśla lepszych podstępów. Ile jeszcze metafor mam zastosować, żeby przestał odgrywać tą szopkę?"

On wie, powiedział sobie w myślach.

„Jiraiya.

Uśmiałem się dzisiaj. Kto by pomyślał, a jednak ofusan bywa dziewczyną! Zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak to może wyglądać... Na pewno komicznie."

Później znalazł jeszcze parę rozmyśleń na temat stosunków męsko-męskich, o tym, jak wyglądałoby „zbliżenie" z ojcem oraz parę kąśliwych uwag. Minato zatrzasnął kajecik i wrzucił go na swoje miejsce. Po jego głowie krążyły różne myśli. A zwłaszcza ta nieczysta, krążąca wokół drugiego zagadnienia.

Naruto wparował do domu. Była prawie 7. Minato siedział za stołem z podpartym przez dłonie podbródkiem. Chłopak wyszczeżył się do niego.

-Jeszcze nie jesteś w łóżku? Cóż za...

Minato wiedział, że o co mu chodzi. Wreszcie załapał.

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc łóżko?

-No wiesz... Leżenie, spanie...-wybuchł śmiechem i ruszył do pokoju. Po krótkiej chwili wrócił i usiadł naprzeciwko. Był całkowicie poważny.

-Czytałeś.-stwierdził, ale Namikaze kiwnął dla pewności głową. Blondyn spojrzał tępo na blat stołu.

-Bardzo zaciekawiła mnie końcówka: głupek. Inne docinki też były dosyć ciekawe.

-Moja wina, że nie mogłeś załapać? Prościej byłoby, gdybyś powiedział mi od razu.

-To nie jest takie proste.-zaczął poważnie Minato.

-A właśnie, że jest! Zachowujesz się, jakbyś mnie nie znał.

Minato uniósł brew.

-Serio? To co niby miałem powiedzieć?

-Coś w stylu: Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że kiedy nie daję ci spać to pieprzę się z facetami. Nie musisz wyskakiwać z łóżka i sprawdzać, co się u licha dzieje w pokoju TUŻ za ścianą.

Szczerość słów dobiła Minato. Przez chwilę jedynie gapił się na znudzonego Naruto. Potem wstał i podszedł do niego. Wziął go za podbródek.

-Wiesz, nie lubię być do końca szczery. Możesz zgadnąć, co teraz zrobię.

-Uziemisz mnie?-zaryzykował. Minato udał, że się zastanawia.

-Hm... Ciekawy pomysł, ale nie.

Wpił się agresywnie w wargi syna. Naruto wplótł palce we włosy starszego blondyna i przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Minato wygrał walkę o dominację (co nie jest zbytnim zaskoczeniem) i po chwili masował jego podniebienie językiem.

Naruto nie wierzył, ale mógł się domyślić. Jego ojciec był jeszcze bardziej zboczony, niż przypuszczał. Poczuł, jak plecy uderzają w powierzchnię stołu. Były Hokage oderwał się od jego warg i przeniósł usta na ucho.

-To twój pierwszy raz?-wyszeptał i wrócił do podgryzania go. Naruto lekko się zaczerwienił.

-Tak...-wymamrotał niewyraźnie. Minato spojrzał na niego z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Po chwili zagwizdał.

-A co z tym małym fanklubem?

-To fanklub Sasuke.

-Aha...

Minato wrócił do całowania go po szyi. Wyglądało na to, że nie może się zdecydować.

-Naru, idź do mojej sypialni. Ja muszę coś jeszcze załatwić.

Chłopak z ulgą zeskoczył ze stołu. Myśl, że ojciec wziąłby go tu... Była z lekka przerażająca. Posłusznie podreptał na górę, a Minato przeczesał włosy. Nie tego się spodziewał. Teraz musi być delikatny... Ale cholera! One ledwo się powstrzymywał.

Wkroczył do sypialni niepewnym krokiem. Naruto siedział na łóżku w samych bokserkach. Zrezygnował ze wstydu na rzecz oglądania reakcji ojca. Była ona dość pozytywna. Uparty charakter chłopaka i mniej więcej regularne ćwiczenia dały efekt.

Usiadł obok niego i, tym razem delikatnie, zaczął go całować. Naruto po chwili się odsunął z wyrazem oburzenia na twarzy.

-Tato, to że to mój pierwszy raz nie oznacza, że jestem z porcelany.

-To będzie cię bolało.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie potrafię cię zranić.

Zero reakcji.

-Nie chcę, żeby to się odbiło na tobie negatywnie.

Naruto westchnął. Miał dosyć tego ojcowskiego biadolenia.

-Jak tak bardzo ci przeszkadza moje... em... dziwictwo? To pójdę do Jiraiyi i wrócę, jak będzie po...

Minato przyszpilił go do łóżka. Cała jego twarz wyrażała przerażenie tym pomysłem.

-Nie! Nawet się nie waż. Jesteś mój, jasne?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, słysząc władczy ton ojca. Pokiwał potulnie głową. Minato wznowił całowanie go, ale tym razem z pełnią pożądania. W międzyczasie ściągnął z siebie całe swoje ubranie. Naruto jęknął, kiedy usta ojca zsunęły się jeszcze niżej.

Wtedy udało mu się zerknąć. Rozumiał już panikę ojca. Poczuł się nieco zawstydzony swoim rozmiarem. Nie, nie był mały! O nie! Ale w porównaniu do tego, co miał jego ojciec... Brak porównania. Wykreślić ostatnie.

Wtedy poczuł, że czegoś zaczyna mu brakować. W swoich rozmyślaniach i jękach odpłynął na dobrą minutę. I wtedy go poczuł. Tam. Ssał, całował i lizał. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.

-Jee...szcze...-błagał między jękami. Minato spełnił jego prośbę, aż w końcu chłopak doszedł w jego ustach. Zaczerwienił się. Namikaze podciagnął się na łokciu i szybkim ruchem wpił wargi w jego usta. Naruto zasmakował samego siebie. Wyczuł słodkawą nutę, co było dla niego sporym zaskoczeniem.

Poczuł zimną maź w pobliżu...

-Co...

-Ej, spokojnie.

-Spokojnie!? Lodowate!

Minato zachichotał. Jego palce zaczęły go rozciągać. Na twarzy Naruto pojawiły się grymasy bólu. Namikaze pocałował go namiętnie. Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie wyglądać, kiedy skończą. Ich relacja. Dla niego była to tylko zabawa, ale nie wiedział, jakie to miało znaczenie dla syna. Naruto objął go.

W końcu palce opuściły jego wnętrze. Chłopak sapnął, kiedy coś nieporównywalnie większego zaczęło je zastępować. Wpił paznokcie w plecy ojca. Minato był zbyt podniecony, aby się powstrzymać, więc zwolnił swoje ruchy do minimum.

-Zaraz przestanie...-szepnął mu do ucha, podgryzając je jednocześnie, aby odwrócić uwagę syna od bólu. Chłopak dopiero po chwili skapował, że chodzi mu o tą nieprzyjemną część.

-Szybciej...-wyszeptał, ale on usłyszał. Jego ruchy stały się gwałtowniejsze. Całkowicie tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Naruto krzyczał za każdym razem, gdy jego prostata została pobudzona. Minato jęczał, starając się zadowolić.

Naruto nie mógł już dłużej. Nie mógł. Z wrzaskiem doszedł. Minato wykonał jeszcze parę pchnięć i do niego dołączył. Upadł na syna, dysząc. Chłopak objął go w pasie. Chciał wyraźnie coś zrobić, na co sugerowały by jego nieudane manewry.

-Mógłbyś ze mnie zejść? Trochę ważysz...

Minato parsknął śmiechem i położył się obok na boku. Podparł głowę ręką i zaczął wodzić po spoconym ciele Naruto wzrokiem. Chłopak zamknął oczy, rozpamiętując wydarzenie sprzed niecałej minuty. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie to tak przyjemne. Najprzyjemniejsze.

-Mam pytanie...-odezwał się w końcu młodszy blondyn. Spojrzał na ojca.

-Tak?

-Czemu sypiasz z nimi wszystkimi? Nie możesz się zdecydować, czy co?

Namikaze skulił się ze śmiechu. Zanim skończył, minęło parę nudnych minut.

-Heh. To troszkę skomplikowane.

Pokazał synowi coś tuż pod uchem. Chłopak przyjrzał się i zauważył dziwną pieczęć.

-Co to?

-Przynależność do pewnej grupy. Kawaler. Jasne. Wdowiec. Jasne. Nastolatek. Jasne. Żonaty. Jasne. Kobieta. W życiu.

-Aha. Grono zanudzonych gejów?

-Nie wszyscy są gejami. Można powiedzieć, że wyznajemy regułę... brak orientacji. Pierwsza zasada: trzymać język za zębami. Druga: seks tylko za obopólną zgodą. I tyle.

-Yhym...-Naruto znowu spojrzał na sufit-...a jak wciągnęliście do tego biednego Irukę?

-Spytaj Kakashiego. Ja tam byłem z nim tylko dwa razy. Strasznie się denerwuje, jeśli to jest ktoś inny niż jego srebrnowłosy.

-Aha. Biedny Iruka. Tato?

Poczuł na sobie pytające spojrzenie ojca.

-Jaki jest... em... próg wiekowy...

Minato po chwili znalazł się nad nim z diabelskim uśmieszkiem i ugryzł go tuż pod uchem. Syknął. Poczuł lekkie pieczenie.

-I włala!

**Będę wdzięczna za konstruktywną krytykę. Nie obiecuję, że uda mi się skończyć to opowiadanie, ale będę się starać. Wybaczcie, za moje zboczenie. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gorąca kąpiel

**Gorąca kąpiel**

Naruto powoli wciągał spaghetti. Jego ojciec dostał niespodziewaną misję i musiał zniknąć z samego rana. A zapowiadał się taki ciekawy ranek... Po gorącym prysznicu zdecydował, że na śniadanie zje coś innego niż ramen.

Gotować nauczył się, kiedy był chory i miał szlaban na ulubioną zupę. Po paru spalonych garnkach, połamanych nożach i wybitym oknie (dochodzenie, jak to się stało, wciąż trwa) załapał sekretne tajniki używania kuchenki i gotowania wody. Kiedy tego dokonał, jego ojciec był na misji w Sunie. Po jego powrocie nie musiał już gotować i spokojnie chodził do Ichiraku, bo wyzdrowiał. Od czasu do czasu okazjonalnie robił sobie jakąś przekąskę.

Do mieszkania wparowała jakaś osoba. Jiraiya. Zignorował Naruto i zaczął przeszukiwać dom. Chłopak spokojnie wciągał kolejne nitki makaronu. W końcu Sannin powrócił.

-Gdzie Minato?

-Na misji. Stęskniłeś się za nim?

-Co?-udał zdziwionego.

-Wyluzuj. Po pierwsze, nie jestem głuchy. Po drugie, wreszcie „wiem" o wszystkim.

-Uf... Przełamał się?

-Jeśli przełamywanie wygląda w ten sposób...-wstał i pomaszerował do kuchni z pustym talerzem. Jiraiya poczłapał za nim-...to jest to dość przyjemne.

Sannin po chwili załapał. Zaczął się śmiać.

-Wciągnął cię do łóżka, co? Biedaczek.

-Czemu? Podobało mi się.

Olbrzym podrapał się po głowie. W końcu jednak wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jadalni. Naruto spokojnie skończył myć talerz. Kiedy wrócił, Sannin siedział na krześle, wybijając rytm w blat stołu.

-To jest niewiarygodne, wiesz?

-Cóż takiego?

Chłopak usiadł na stole, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach.

-Wszyscy są zajęci! Minato na misji, Kakashi na randce z Iruką, Asuma...

-Nie masz z kim pójść do łóżka, co?

-Właśnie. Wszyscy, którzy mają... no wiesz... powiązanie z naszym gronem coś robią.

Jiraiya spojrzał na swoje spodnie oskarżycielsko. Naruto dojrzał tam spore wybrzuszenie. „O czym ten zboczeniec myśli?" zastanawiał się. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy plotki, które dotyczyły jego rozmiaru były prawdziwe.

-Serio wszyscy?

Jiraiya zmarszczył brwi.

-No... może przesadziłem, ale nie chce mi się za nimi wszystkimi latać.

Chłopak zamyślił się, jak podejść go. Olbrzym zapatrzył się w pewien punkt na jego twarzy. Po chwili Naruto poczuł jego oddech na szyi.

-No proszę... a jednak nie wszyscy.-wyszeptał i polizał znamię pod uchem. Blondyn drgnął. Poczuł jego palce na pośladkach. Cicho westchnął, kiedy język zjechał niżej, pod podbródek. Jiraiya przygryzł lekko dolną wargę.

-Ułatwiasz mi sprawę...-wyszeptał chłopak, wplątując palce we włosy olbrzyma tak, jak zrobił to wczoraj z ojcowską grzywą.

-Ty mi też. Czy mi się zdawało, czy kanapa w salonie się stawiała?

-Na górze będzie wygodniej...-przerwa na pocałunek-...w pokoju dla... gości... och!

Jiraiya podniósł go, a Naruto oplótł go w pasie nogami, wciąż przyciskając usta do jego ust. Ruszył powoli schodami. Sannin otworzył drzwi kopniakiem, czując, że jego podniecenie sięga zenitu. Rzucił go na łóżko. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, ściągając podkoszulek. Jiraiya już był w samych... bokserkach? Najwyraźniej slipki były dla niego zbytnim utrapieniem. Złapał ręce chłopaka i przycisnął je do łóżka tuż nad jego głową. Naruto zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego jego ojciec zawsze jest z nim uke.

Sannin jedną ręką ściągnął mu resztę ubioru. Polizał wargi blondyna i zjechał niżej. Zaczął drażnić językiem sutki chłopaka, a ręką jego męskość. Naruto syknął, kiedy poczuł, że robi się twardy. Jiraiya natychmiast pozbył się swoich bokserek.

Przewrócił blondyna na brzuch, wciąż przytrzymując jego ręce. Chłopak był niezadowolony, bo nie zdołał sprawdzić, czy plotki są prawdziwe. Sądził, że poczuje zaraz palce, ale najwyraźniej olbrzym miał dość „gry wstępnej". Szybkim ruchem w niego wszedł.

Chłopak krzyknął i natychmiast zacisnął zęby. Nie musiał już patrzeć. Czuł, że to, co słyszał jest prawdą. Sannin pocałował go na karku.

-Za ostro?

-W... porządku... Nic mi... nie będzie...

Jiraiya zaczął się w nim ruszać. Z początku wolniej, wiedząc, że jest to dopiero (prawdopodobnie) drugi raz. Później przyspieszał. Pchnięcia były coraz mocniejsze, a krzyki Naruto głośniejsze. Puścił jego dłonie i przeniósł rękę na jego męskość. Wtedy doszedł, a chwilkę później chłopak.

Minato wrócił po południu. Mamrotał, że Hokage robi sobie z niego jakieś żarty. Misja była tak naprawdę tym, że miał popilnować gabinetu przez parę godzin. Zniszczyła mu wspaniały poranek z powodu jakiejś głupoty!

Zauważył, że ktoś był w jadalni. Pewnie Naruto. Zerknął do jego pokoju. Pusto. Jego sypialnia. Pusto. Kuchnia. Pusto. Salon. Pusto. Łazienka. Pusto. Wtedy dotarło do niego miarowe chrapanie. Zerknął do pokoju dla gości.

Naruto spał na łóżku, nieudolnie okryty przez kogoś kołdrą. Podszedł do niego i lekko, aby go nie obudzić, zaczął szukać śladów. Każdy ze znanych mu osób, zostawiał tropy. Nie znalazł żadnych malinek, ani zadrapań, więc zjechał palcami niżej, co sprawiło, że chłopak zachichotał przez sen. Kiedy dotarł do tamtego miejsca, Naruto jęknął i drgnął.

Zastał go na krześle w jadalni. Spokojnie obserwował reakcję ucznia. Minato usiadł przed nim. Przez pięć minut trwała cisza.

-Powiesz coś wreszcie? Bawiły mnie te twoje poszukiwania.

-Co tu robisz?

-Nie znalazłem ciebie, a Naruto nie sprzeciwiał się zbytnio.

Minato zacisnął powieki. Oczywiście. Kiedy nikt nie chciał pomóc Jiraiyi, zawsze uderzał do miękkiego serca swojego ucznia. A jego nie było. W końcu spojrzał ponownie na Sannina.

-Musiałeś go tak ostro potraktować?

-Przesadzasz, nie pokazałem mu, co potrafię. Wiesz, ja mam serce i rozum, Minato. Nie słyszałem, żeby się skarżył na moje tempo.

-Naruto nigdy by się nie poskarżył. I co ja mam niby teraz z nim zrobić, hm?

Na twarzy olbrzyma pojawił się uśmiech.

-To taki miałeś planik na dzisiaj... Gdybym wiedział, faktycznie zostawiłbym go w lepszym stanie... Zrób mu gorącą kąpiel. To pomaga.

Minato pokiwał głową. To nie był taki zły pomysł. I Naruto byłby szczęśliwy...

-A właśnie, jak było za pierwszym razem?

-Delikatnie.

-E? Nie... nie mów, że on... nigdy...

Jiraiya wybuchł śmiechem. Seks z facetami to jedno, ale żeby ani razu nie był z dziewczyną? Było oczywiste, że chodzi o jego charakter. Bo co jak co, ale chłopak był przystojny. Minato westchnął.

-Jak myślisz, jest już ktoś wolny?-zapytał, wstając i przeciągając się.

-Czy ty masz kiedykolwiek dosyć?

Jiraiya udał obrażonego.

-Dzisiaj starczą mi dwie rundki, ale nie chciałem męczyć Naruto. Chyba, że ty masz ochotę...

Popatrzył na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa. Minato pokręcił głową.

-Mam na dzisiaj inne plany.

-Ha... Szkoda. Byłoby bliżej. Hm... Co powiesz na trójkącik za jakiś czas?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Trójkąciki i czworokąciki były zabawne.

-Z kim?

Jiraiya westchnął, przewracając oczami.

-Jak to z kim?! Z Naruciakiem, a co myślałeś?

Minato podrapał się po głowie.

-To nie jest taki zły pomysł... Później się go o to zapytam.

-Nie zapomnij. No dobra... muszę się zająć swoim problemem.

Minato drżał, kiedy Jiraiya zbliżał się do wyjścia. W końcu dopadł do niego w połowie drogi. Uwiesił się na nim.

-Niech cię szlag...-wymamrotał i przycisnął wargi do jego ust. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się i cofnął się pod ścianę. Minato zjechał ustami w dół. Sannin uwielbiał, kiedy to robił. Jęknął, kiedy blondyn wziął go do ust. Ssał go.

Nikt jeszcze nie zdołał wziąć go całego, ale Minato zawsze był najbliżej. Złapał go za włosy i zaczął nadawać mu własny rytm. Namikaze miał nadzieję, że tym razem mu się uda, ale zdołał jedynie pobić rekord, zanim Jiraiya doszedł w jego ustach. Blondyn zlizał z podbródka resztę spermy. Zanim się zorientował, już leżał na podłodze.

Sannin brał go mocno i szybko, chcąc pokazać, na co go stać. W taki sposób mógłby kogoś zranić, ale Namikaze uwielbiał ostrą zabawę. Kto by pomyślał? A prawdziwą zabawę mógł mu dać jedynie Jiraiya. W końcu wybuchł w nim.

Minato poczuł, że coś spływa mu po nodze. Zerknął i zauważył strużkę krwi. Sannin znowu z deka przesadził.

Chłopak otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Minato go gdzieś niesie. Zmarszczył czoło.

-Gdzie...

-Ci... To niespodzianka.-uśmiechnął się do niego starszy blondyn. Znaleźli się w łazience. Zanim Naruto cokolwiek powiedział, wylądował w wannie wypełnionej gorącą wodą. Odetchnął z ulgą. Całe bolesne skutki zabawy z Jiraiyą zdawały się odpływać. Po krótkiej chwili Minato znalazł się za nim. Chłopak oparł się o niego.

-Lepiej?

Naruto pokiwał głową, zamykając oczy. Kojący gorąc był taki wspaniały. Minato objął go i posadził sobie na kolanach. Chłopak oparł głowę na ramieniu byłego Hokage. Namikaze lekko go głaskał po policzku.

-I jak było z tym napalonym zboczeńcem?

Naruto spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Minato. Wyglądał raczej na rozbawionego niż złego.

-Ujdzie.

-Ujdzie?!

Namikaze wytrzeszczył oczy. Jedyną osobą, która narzekała na Sannina był Sasuke, ale to już z innego powodu.

-Wiesz... rozmiar to nie wszystko. Jakoś mi się nie spodobała... e... jego taktyka?

-Nie mogę się doczekać, aż mu o tym powiem... Hahaha! Jesteś drugą osoba, która ma coś do powiedzenia na ten temat.

-Drugą?-Naruto uniósł brwi.

-Sasuke był pierwszy.

-SASUKE?!

Chłopak podskoczył lekko, przez co z kolan znalazł się na udach Minato. Mężczyzna zagryzł lekko wargę.

-Mogłem się spodziewać, że będziesz zaskoczony. Tak, Sasuś jest jednym z nas. Stawiał się Jiraiyi, twierdząc, że wytrzyma wszystko. Itachi i ja składaliśmy go później do kupy. Do tej pory nie zgodził się na jeszcze jeden raz z tym zboczeńcem.

Naruto zaśmiał się.

-Niech zgadnę... Itachi?

-Tak.

-A ciebie kto w to wciągnął? Nie, poczekaj! Jiraiya?

-Nie.

Naruto zmarszczył czoło. Tego się nie spodziewał.

-To kto?

-Miałem krótki romans z Hayate.

**I to jest drugi rozdział (chapter jeśli ktoś woli). Czekam na komentarze, uwagi i okrutną krytykę. Dziękuję :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Goście

**Goście**

Naruto zakopał się pod kołdrą, nie zostawiając nic dla ojca, który zadrżał z zimna. Z ich włosów wciąż skapywały kropelki wody. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, kiedy poczuł, że jest przytulany.

-Zapomniałbym...-powiedział po chwili Minato-...Jiraiya chciał, żebym się ciebie zapytał, czy masz ochotę na trójkącik.

-E?-zdziwił się blondyn-Niby z kim?

Namikaze przewrócił oczami. Jednak to było rodzinne.

-Jak to z kim? Ze mną!

-A! Czemu nie? To będzie ciekawe!

-I to jak.-zamruczał Minato, chowając nos pod brodą syna. Miał na dzisiaj zupełnie inne plany, ale kąpiel zajęła im całą resztę dnia. Poza tym, Jiraiya wymęczył ich obu.

Nazajutrz, Naruto pobiegł na trening. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Kakashiego. Robiło się to powoli irytujące. Podczas podsumowania, Sakura próbowała poderwać Sasuke. Uchiha zaciskał zęby, ale widać było, że coraz bardziej się denerwuje.

-No dobra, to tyle tej tyrady. Jutro macie dzień wolny. Naruto, skoczysz ze mną na ramen? Chcę coś z tobą omówić... Sakura! Daj już mu spokój. Zanim cię zabije...

Haruno odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie. Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą.

-Dzięki.-wymamrotał i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Blondyn poszedł z Kakashim w stronę Ichiraku. Hatake zajął najdalszy stolik. Blondyn nie był zbytnio zadowolony z tego, ale nie kłócił się. Zaczął w ekspresowym tempie pochłaniać ramen.

-Kto cię w to wciągnął?-zapytał Kakashi, ściągając maskę.

-Tata.

-Skorzystał z któregoś z naszych pomysłów, czy improwizował?

Naruto podrapał się po głowie.

-Nie... Wiesz, wiedziałem o was. Przeczytał mój... e, pamiętnik. A później... poszedł ze mną do łóżka.-wyszeptał to ostatnie. Kakashi wyszczerzył się. To było do przewidzenia.

-Naruto. Twoja kontrola chakry wciąż jest do bani. Co powiesz na dodatkowe lekcje?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

-Czemu wszyscy są tacy zboczeni?

-Jesteś kimś nowym... Przyzwyczaj się, że każdy będzie chciał cię sprawdzić.

-Aha.

Hatake przesunął swój ramen w stronę Naruto. Chłopak natychmiast się na niego rzucił. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał oskarżycielsko na senseia.

-I to ma mnie przekonać do...

-Nie bądź taki!

-Niech będzie...

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i założył maskę. Złapał go za rękę i wyprowadził z knajpy. Naruto spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na senseia.

-Gdzie idziemy?

-Do mnie.

Naruto nigdy nie był u niego. Mieszkanko było małe, ale przytulne. Kakashi zatrzasnął drzwi i zaczął całować go. Chłopak wycofał się na łóżko. Zepchnął z siebie sensia i zaczął go rozbierać. Tym razem to on chciał dowodzić. Kiedy Kakashi był wreszcie nagi, sam zaczął się rozbierać. Hatake obserwował każdy jego ruch.

Złapał nagiego chłopaka i przygwoździł go do łóżka. Wyciągnął coś spod poduszki.

-Jesteś zboczooony!-krzyknął Naruto i spróbował się wyrwać, ale było już za późno. Kajdanki trzymały jego ręce przy ramie. „To już druga osoba, która mi to robi!" poskarżył się w myślach.

-Ktoś musi być górą.-zachichotał Kakashi, liżąc ciało kochanka. Naruto syknął, kiedy Hatake lekko ugryzł jego sutek. Sensei wyciągnął coś ze szafki. To coś miało kształt buteleczki. Zanim zdążył zapytać, poczuł lodowatą maź.

-Znowu!?

Kakashi zachichotał. Minato korzystał z tego samego żelu. Wszedł szybko w niego. Czekał na reakcję.

-W porządku? Nie za szybko?

-Po... Jiraiyi już... nic mnie... nie zdziwi...

-Uch... to musiało być ciężkie przeżycie.

Naruto krzyknął, kiedy uderzył w jego prostatę. Zacisnął palce na kajdankach, starając się zgrać z pchnięciami Hatake. Kakashi był wyraźnie zmęczony po ostatniej nocy. Ku niezadowoleniu Naruto, doszedł o wiele za wcześnie.

-Rozkuj mnie...-poprosił chłopak, wciąż będąc twardy. Kakashi wykonał polecenie i upadł obok niego. Naruto usiadł mu na kolanach i pochylił się, liżąc go.

-Nghh... Naruto!

Chłopak nigdy tego nie robił i miał nadzieję, że jest okej. Kakashi pogłaskał go po włosach i zachęcił do odważniejszych działań. Czubek zniknął w ustach Naruto. Jego język był taki gorący... A potem pochłonął go do połowy i cofnął się. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale z tym samym rezultatem. Nie wiedział, jak jego ojciec to zrobił.

-Nie mogę...-zaczął cichutko, ale Hatake wplątał palce w jego włosy.

-Robisz to pierwszy raz, prawda? Spokojnie... ooochhh...

Ręka Kakashiego pomagała mu. „Było tak blisko..." szepnął w myślach. I znowu. Hatake uniósł się lekko. Naruto trochę się zakrztusił. Wtedy sensei doszedł. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili rozchylił usta, ale i tak większość wylądowała na jego twarzy.

Blondyn cofnął się, starając się zlizać spermę. Kakashi zbliżył usta do jego ust i pocałował go. Przez chwilę się bawili, a potem język Hatake wydostał się z ust i zaczął jeździć po twarzy Naruto, zbierając białą maź. Kiedy skończył, chłopak zaczął się powoli opuszczać na niego. Kakashi upewnił się, że jego pośladki nie będą przeszkadzać.

-Aaach...-jęknął, kiedy się nabił na penisa Kakashiego. Zaczął go ujeżdżać, z początku powoli, a potem coraz szybciej. Hatake zacisnął powieki. Tylko Iruka był w stanie doprowadzić go do tego stanu. Naruto zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że chciał dominować. Doszedł z wrzaskiem, brudząc brzuch Kakashiego. Hatake nie wytrzymał i również się poddał.

Leżeli obok siebie, obserwując się. Srebrnowłosy głaskał go po policzku.

-Prawie zapomniałem...

-O czym?

-Poker u twojego ojca.

-E?

„Ominęło mnie coś?" zastanawiał się Naruto.

-Nie wiesz? Pewnie nie zdążył ci powiedzieć. Co miesiąc organizujemy u kogoś zabawy. Butelka, konkursy i takie tam...

-Pewnie bardzo zboczone...

-A żebyś wiedział. To kolej twojego ojca. I wylosował pokera.

-A czym gracie?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się.

-W pokerze używamy shurikenów, chrupek i zapałek. Osoba, która straci wszystko odpada, a zwyciężca wskazuje kto z kim ma się przespać. Butelka jest bardziej emocjonująca, ale... Cóż. Dołączysz?

-Pewnie! Ogram was wszystkich!

Hatake pokiwał głową z głupim uśmieszkiem. Nikt nie wiedział, że Naruto grywał z Jiraiyą w pokera i ogrywał go raz za razem. Oczywiście, oprócz samego Sannina, który od tamtej pory nie wyciągał kart w pobliżu blondyna.

-Świetnie. Zaczynamy wieczorem, ale najpierw powinieneś się umyć...

Minato cieszył się, że po raz pierwszy nie musi się pozbywać syna. A wspominając o nim... Wyjrzał przez okno, ale nie było go widać. A robiło się już ciemno. Namikaze miał dwóch podejrzanych. Sasuke i Kakashi. Był pewien tego pierwszego, bo wiedział, że Uchiha ma chętkę na Naruto. Nagle ktoś wszedł. A raczej ktosie.

-Widzę, że już masz prawie wszystko...-stwierdził z uśmiechem Kakashi, dźwiagając dwie paczki chipsów. Naruto uśmiechnął się do ojca. Ten westchnął.

-A już myślałem, że Sasuke...

-On nawet nie zauważył. Zresztą, nie dziwię mu się.-Kakashi zajął miejsce przy stoliczku na środku salonu-Sakura siedziała mu na głowie cały dzień.

Naruto zastanawiał się, co się stało z meblami. W salonie był teraz duży, okrągły, niski stoliczek na grubym dywanie. Przygotowane były już dwie talie kart.

-Sasuke też przyjdzie?

Minato spojrzał na syna.

-Wątpię. Wciąż się boi Jiraiyi. Będziesz grał, czy pójdziesz do pokoju?

-Oczywiście, że będę grać!-oburzył się Naruto.

-To podzielę się z tobą swoimi zapasami. I uważaj. Najlepiej siedź między mną i Kakashim, bo...

-Tak tak. Wiem. Jestem czymś nowym!

-Wytłumaczyłem mu już zasady, więc nie powinno być problemu.

Minato skinął głową i zaczął studiować zwój. W końcu wyciągnął z niego coś, co przypominał wieżę stereo. Kakashi rzucił się na płyty z muzyką i wybrał parę. Naruto zajął swoje miejsce i rozłożył się na puszystym dywanie. Ojciec rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

-Co?-zdziwił się, patrząc to na Minato, to na Kakashiego.

-Wiesz... Jesteś trochę zbyt...-zaczął Namikaze.

-...pociągający.-dokończył Hatake.

-Wasz problem...-stwierdził Naruto, wracając do siadu.

-Twój, jeśli któryś z gości się na ciebie rzuci.

W końcu zaczęły przybywać nowe osoby. Pierwszy był Asuma. Naruto i Kakashi prawie padli ze śmiechu, kiedy usłyszeli „zero palenia w moim domu" i zgniatanie paczki fajek razem z tym w ustach Sarutobiego. Z marudzeniem usiadł obok Kakashiego i wciągnął pozostałych dwóch graczy w rozmowę.

Wtedy pojawiła się kolejna osoba.

-Iruka? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, chodź!

Umino był nieco onieśmielony. Naruto zrobił mu miejsce, żeby mógł usiąść obok swojego chłopaka. Iruka spojrzał na blondyna ze zdziwieniem.

-Ty też? Od dawna?

-Od dwóch dni.

Asuma parsknął śmiechem. Kakashi objął Irukę.

-Nie bój się.

-A co jak przegram?

-Wyluzuj, Iruś. To tylko zabawa. Muszą być przegrani i wygrani. Od lat staramy się upolować Minato i zrobić z niego na siłę uke. Ale to twarde bydlę.

Wspomniane bydlę zachichotało i poszło po napoje do kuchni.

-Tylko przy Jiraiyi jest uke?-zapytał Naruto. Kakashi pokręcił głową.

-Od święta pozwala komuś być seme. Ale to naprawdę rzadkie przypadki. I w dodatku trzeba go prosić na kolanach. Drań. Za to Jiraiya... On nigdy jeszcze nie dał się złapać.

-Hm...-zdziwił się Naruto-Myślałem, że wybieracie tylko z kim kto ma się przespać...

-I wybieramy uke.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech. Myśl, że uda mu się ograć ojca... Nagle do mieszkania wpadły dwie osoby, zawzięcie się o coś kłócąc. Kiba i Sai. Na widok Naruto zamilkli.

-Niespodzianka?-zaczął blondyn. Inuzuka zachichotał, siadając obok niego.

-No proszę... Nasze grono się powiększa. Trzeba jeszcze przekonać Shino i Shikę. I Nejiego. I Gaia i Lee...

-NIE!-krzyknęli Kakashi i Asuma. Naruto i Iruka wybuchli śmiechem. Minato, zaintrygowany hałasem, powrócił, niosąc trzy butelki z napojami. Postawił je na stoliku i złapał Inuzukę za kołnież. Przerzucił go na drugą stronę.

-To moje miejsce.

-Pf...-sapnął Kiba, błogosławiąc puszysty dywan. Sai parsknął śmiechem. Potem pojawił się... o słodka nuto zaskoczenia... Jiraiya. Popełnił identyczny błąd, co Inuzuka.

-Z czego tak rżycie?-zdziwił się. Chwilę później coś złapało go za włosy i wytargało za Kibę. Minato usiadł obok Naruto i odetchnął. Spojrzał na zegar. Jeszcze dwie godzinki do 20.

Przyszedł w końcu Hayate, trzymając za rękę Itachiego. Pojawili się również (?!) Shikaku i Inoichi, marudząc na swoje nadopiekuńcze żony, co wywołało chichoty. Ku zdumieniu Naruto, kolejnym gościem był Yamato.

Czas minął na gawędzeniu, uszczuplaniu zapasu chipsów ( ku uciesze innych graczy) i bezczelnym gapieniu się na Naruto. W końcu Jiraiya zwrócił się do Itachiego.

-Sasuś wciąż cierpi?

-On się bez kija do ciebie nie zbliży.-zachichotał Itachi, połykając kolejnego chrupka, który należał do Kiby. Ten to zauważył i wybuchła mała, komiczna kłótnia.

-Żryj shurikeny, a nie chipsy.-zakończył tyradę Inuzuka. Naruto i Iruka byli pochłonięci w rozmowie na temat uczniów w Akademii.

-Mówię ci, poziom z roku na rok jest coraz gorszy.

-Zdaje ci się. Za długo siedzisz w czterech ścianach.

-Nie, nie zdaje mi się. Na co dzień mam do czynienia z niewyżytym seksualnie dzieckiem i...-to, co powiedział zostało zagłuszone przez wybuch śmiechu Minato i Asumy. Kakashi wymamrotał coś do swojego delfinka, ale Iruka go zignorował. Nagle Sai zamachał jak walnięty rękami.

-Już czas!-krzyknął. Wszyscy luknęli na zegar. Faktycznie. Była już dwudziesta. Jiraiya przekazał Minato talie.

-Gospodarz tasuje!

**I kolejny chap. Czekam na uwagi. Dziękuję. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pokerowa noc

**Dziękuję za uwagę od MaWi. Postarałam się dać tutaj mniej więcej te przerywniki, ale mogłam źle zrozumieć... Więc jeśli nie o to chodziło, to proszę zwrócić mi uwagę! Sorki za błędy, które pominęłam sprawdzając.**

**Pokerowa noc**

Naruto cieszył się, że jest pomiędzy dwoma najuczciwszymi dla niego osobami. Były Hokage z uwagą przetasował karty, wyrzucając przy okazji trzy dodatkowe jokery, które wpakował tam Jiraiya. Sannin oberwał po łbie od Shikaku.

Chłopak patrzył z uwagą w swoje karty. Doskonale wiedział, czemu Jiraiya się na niego gapi. Sannin nie był zadowolony z faktu, że gra z Naruto. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, młody szuler zgarną całą podstawową pulę mając tragiczne karty.

-Znowu oszukujesz.

-To **JEST** poker.

-Grałeś już z nim?-zapytał Shikaku, popijając napój. Jiraiya skrzyżował ręce.

-Ani razu nie wygrałem z tym cholernym oszustem.

Naruto powstrzymał się, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy na niego skierowały się spojrzenia. Niestety, gra w dwóch i gra przy takiej grupie to co innego i po chwili Kakashi zaczął prowadzić. W pewnym momencie Minato zorientował się, że Sai gapi się mu w karty. Przy piątej rundzie toczyła się wzrokowa walka między Sanninem i Naruto. Reszta dała sobie spokój.

-Pokazuj karty.-zażądał chłopak. Kareta.

-A ty?-uśmiechnął się Jiraiya. Poker. Poleciały głośne przekleństwa. Parę osób się zaśmiało. Po 9 rundzie Iruka odpadł. Zaczął dopingować swojego chłopaka. 13 runda – Inoichi traci wszystko w głupi sposób. Popłakał się. 14 runda – Sai odpada. 17 runda – Hayate. 19 – Minato.

-Hahaha! Dobrze ci tak!

-Kiedyś to musiało się stać...-stwierdził Minato. Dosiadł się do Naruto. 23 – Kiba. 24 – Yamato. 26 – Shikaku. 27 – Kakashi. Zostało już tylko trzech graczy.

-Cóż za emocje.-stwierdził Kiba i pochłonął kolejnego chipsa.

-Czemu zżerasz mi chipsy?-zdenerwował się Itachi. Kiba wzruszył ramionami.

-Wszystko albo nic.-powiedział Jiraiya, pewien swego. Naruto skinął głową. Miał fulla. Nikt mu nie zagrozi. Itachi bez przekonania się zgodził. Dwa fulle. Shikaku pochylił się i stwierdził, że Jiraiya ma większego. Naruto uderzył głową w stolik. Minato poklepał go po ramieniu. Itachi wyłożył swoje karty.

Pięć asów.

Sannin zaklął. Przegrał. Itachi zaczął bezczelnie zjadać swoje chipsy, namyślając się. Jego wzrok kilkakrotnie padł na Naruto. Ten już wiedział, jak to pójdzie.

-No to zacznijmy... od Iruki.-wspomniany schował twarz w dłoniach-Chciałem dać ci Jiraiyę, ale... Nie mam serca tego zrobić.

Parę osób zachichotało. Umino odetchnął z ulgą. Tylko raz był z Sanninem i to w obecności Kakashiego.

-Zostawię cię w spokoju z twoim chłopakiem.

Hatake był bardzo zadowolony z wyboru. Itachi zerknął na Inoichiego.

-Za to tobie się nie upiecze.

Jiraiya zatarł ręce. Shikaku spokojnie czekał na swój przydział.

-Ty i Yamato.

-A kto seme?-dopytywał się Nara.

-Hm... Ciężka decyzja. Dajmy szansę Yamato.

Rozległy się chichoty. Naruto nie wiedział, że oni biorą to aż tak na poważnie.

-Sai... Sai... Sai... Sai...

Itachi rozglądał się, szukając ofiary. W końcu spojrzał na Kibę i uśmiechnął się.

-Wkurzyłeś mnie, Inuzuka.

-Nieeee!

-Tak. I ty uke.

Sai wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

-Hayate, zostaniesz tutaj.

-Kapuję.

Minato kiwnął głową. Było mu szczerze mówiąc wszystko jedno... Wróć. Sai był upierdliwy. Nagle Jiraiya zaprotestował.

-Ty gnojku! To było do przewidzenia!

-Wygrałem i mam do tego prawo. A teraz, co powiecie, żeby się rozejść?

-Dokładnie. Sio!-krzyknął Minato, zrywając się na nogi-Hayate, poczekaj na mnie w kuchni.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, wyjął z kieszeni źdźbło trawy i zaczął je rzuć. W końcu w salonie zostali tylko Itachi, Minato i Naruto. Chłopak zerknął na zegar. Było już 8 minut po północy. Jego ojciec wyłączył muzykę.

-Zostajecie, czy gdzieś go zabierasz?-zapytał Itachiego.

-Mam takie jedno fajne miejsce. Chodź.

Złapał Naruto za rękę i wyciągnął. Po krótkim spacerku opuścili Konohę. Chłopak postanowił dodać trochę nastroju i przytulił się do Uchihy.

-Daleko idziemy?

-Nie, to tu.

Był to mały gaik nad rzeczką. Rosły tu dzikie róże. Naruto powąchał jeden z kwiatków. Zapach był wspaniały. Poczuł palce Itachiego, błądzące po jego szyi.

-Ła... łaskocze!-wydusił Naruto, odskakując od Uchihy. Itachi przygwoździł go do drzewa. Pozbył się bluzy chłopaka. Jego dłonie wpełzły pod podkoszulkę i zaczęły odkrywać ciało blondyna. Naruto wzdychał, kiedy palce bruneta natrafiały na wrażliwsze punkty.

Itachi zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. Chłopak zachęcająco uchylił usta, pokazując gotowy do zabawy koniuszek języka. Ich wargi się zetknęły. Naruto objął go w pasie, pozwalając mu dominować. W końcu brunet zdarł z niego podkoszulek kunaiem. Blondyn nie protestował.

Oderwali się od siebie, aby złapać trochę oddechu. Naruto pogładził go opuszkami palców po policzku. Itachi zaczął gryźć delikatnie ucho, wyciągając z chłopaka coraz słodsze jęki.

-Pamiętaj, to tylko zabawa.

-A co myślałeś?-zdenerwował się Naruto. Zjechał na dół, ściągając trochę spodnie Itachiego. Wyciągnął go ze slipek i wziął do ust. Uchiha oparł się rękami o drzewo, obserwując poczynania Naruto. To, co robił, doprowadzało go do prawdziwej ekstazy. Jęczał głośno. Blondyn przestał tuż przed dojściem.

-Co ty robisz?-zirytował się Itachi-Nie drażnij mnie.

-Nie drażnię cię, ale uwierz mi. Smak chipsów i tego raczej nie będzie dla mnie najlepszy. Po prostu mnie weź.

Naruto opuścił spodnie do kostek i odwrócił się plecami, przylegając do drzewa. Itachi złapał go za uda i przyciągnął do siebie. Odetchnął, kiedy w niego wszedł. To było niezapomniane uczucie, bez względu na to, ile razy się to robiło.

Blondyn jęczał z rozkoszy. Zamknął oczy, aby jeszcze bardziej się skoncentrować na tym, co czuł z każdym pchnięciem Itachiego. Zwłaszcza, jeśli trafiał w prostatę. W końcu poczuł, jak sperma Uchihy go wypełnia. Odetchnął.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem.-szepnął Itachi, obracając go ku sobie. Podniósł go, a ten objął go w pasie nogami. Dłonie położył na czarnych włosach. Uchiha oblizał się, ponownie wchodząc w blondyna. Tym razem robił to o wiele szybciej i mocniej.

Naruto za każdym razem uderzał albo pocierał o szorstką korę plecami. Zaczynały go już piec. Szarpnął kochanka za włosy. Itachi spojrzał na wykrzywioną w bólu twarz.

-Co jest? Za mocno?

-Nie... tylko plecy...-wymamrotał cicho Naruto. Palce Itachiego przejechały po całej ich długości. Potem na nie zerknął. Zostało na nich trochę krwi. Zaklął i położył blondyna na trawie.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie szkodzi...

Itachi pocałował go namiętnie w usta i wrócił do swojego zajecia. Gaik wypełnił krzyk dwóch mężczyzn.

Uchiha doniósł go do domu na plecach. Z sypialni Minato dochodziły jeszcze jęki. Naruto skierował się do łazienki i obejrzał swoje plecy. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Itachi stanął za nim.

-Może do szpitala?

-Nie. Gdzieś tu była apteczka...

-Co się stało?

Minato stał w drzwiach w samych bokserkach.

-Drzewo.-mruknął Naruto, przeszukując szafki. W końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Bandaże i opatrunki. Spojrzał na gapiów.

-Pomożecie?

Minato i Itachi skinęli głową. Zanim jednak zrobili coś z ranami i obtarciami, Namikaze wepchnął go do wanny i prysznicem pozbył się zabrudzeń, pomimo głośnego marudzenia syna. Hayate, zaciekawiony, zerknął do łazienki. Widząc spływającą po plecach krew, wszedł.

-W porządku?

-Hę? Tak, poradzimy sobie.

-Hayate, pomóż Itachiemu, ja pójdę po jakieś suche ubrania dla Naruto.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Chłopak westchnął. Nie lubił być w centrum takiego zainteresowania.

Naruto przeciągnął się. Itachi zmył się wczoraj, tuż po zabandażowaniu blondyna. Hayate został. Chłopak przez chwilę leżał, zastanawiając się, co by zjadł na śniadanie. Pomyślał o naleśnikach z truskawkami i bitą śmietaną oraz o soku z ananasa. Oblizał się. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie zrobi jajecznicę. Warknął i wyskoczył z łóżka.

-Kage Bunshin!

Klony rozdzieliły się. Dwóch poleciało do sklepu po składniki, jeden na dół, aby przygotować jadalnię. Naruto ubrał się. „Nie pozwolę, aby zniszczył moje śniadaniowe marzenia!" postanowił.

Minato przeciągnął się, schodząc ze schodów z Hayate. Do jego nosa dotarł zapach jedzenia. Szybko zbiegł do kuchni.

-Naruto?

Chłopak zerknął na niego znad patelni.

-Co ty robisz?

-Śniadanie. Już kończę, więc możecie usiąść przy stole.

-Ty... gotujesz?

-Aktualnie smażę. Sio! Dekoncentrujesz mnie!

Minato posłusznie opuścił kuchnię. Hayate siedział już na krześle. Po chwili Naruto wparował z dużym talerzem pełnym naleśników. Postawił go na środku i od razu nałożył jeden na swój talerzyk.

Naleśniki z truskawkami wyszły przepysznie. Dowodziło to to, że podczas śniadania słychać było jedynie mlaskanie. Hayate oblizał się, porywając ostatniego naleśnika. Minato warknął z oburzeniem i skrzyżował ramiona.

**Straszne zakończenie... ale to zakończenie! Dzięki za stałych czytelników! :) Do następnego chapa!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trójkącik

**Ledwo, ledwo... :( Szkoła mnie dobija. Wybaczcie za błędy i ortograficzne i te związane z realnością... No, że napisałam coś idiotycznego. Tak czy siak. Miłego czytania.**

**Trójkącik**

-Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować?

-W domu. Jak byłem chory i nie mogłem jeść ramenu.

Minato szukał w pamięci odpowiedniego wspomnienia, a Hayate zniknął w kłębie dymu. Naruto popatrzył na puste talerze, na ojca, na talerze, na ojca. W końcu Namikaze się ziirytował.

-Coś nie tak?

-Mógłbyś ruszyć tyłek i pozmywać?

-Uważaj na język o ile to nie jest środek seksu.-Minato zmrużył oczy. Naruto kompletnie zapomniał, że jego ojciec ma obsesję na punkcie wychowania syna.

-Przepraszam.-szybko się zreflektował. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak oberwał po tyłku po powtórzeniu w stronę Minato paru przekleństw, które usłyszał w Akademii.

-A więc... co chciałeś powiedzieć?

-Mógłbyś za mnie pozmywać?  
>-Mogę.-powiedział i zebrał talerze. Idąc do kuchni, cmoknął syna w policzek. Minato wyznawał zasadę: za złe karz, za poprawę nagradzaj. Naruto westchnął. Resztę południa spędził na niezwykle pasjonującej misji: Tora znowu uciekła, a to było jedyne zadanie, jakie miała Hokage.<p>

Później wrócił do domu i schomikował jeden ze zwojów ojca. Nie dość tego, siadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął go czytać. Kątem oka zauważył, jak brew Minato drga.

-Czy to mój zwój?

-Tak jakby.

-Dawałem ci go?

-Raczej nie.

-To czemu go czytasz?

-Bo robię to od dziecka?

Namikaze zamknął na chwilę powieki. Potem podszedł do niego i odebrał mu zwój. Miał nieciekawą minę. Minato nie tolerował: chamstwa, przekleństw (poza seksem) i kradzieży. Naruto zastanawiał się, co usłyszy. Zapewne go uziemi.

-Wiesz, co teraz zrobię?

-Wiesz, że nie lubię zgadywanek?

-Zgadujesz cały czas.

-A ty cały czas gadasz od rzeczy.

-Nie pyskuj mi tu, mały.

-Nie jestem mały i nie pochlebiaj sobie.

Minato zamrugał.

-Doprawdy? A ty możesz sobie pochlebiać?

-A nie? Kto by mi zabronił?

-A ja.

-A ty nie. Nie masz do tego serca.

-Teraz mi podskakujesz. Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz, żebym cię ukarał.

-A żebyś wiedział.-wymruczał Naruto, przysuwając się do niego. Minato złapał go za podbródek.

-Jeszcze tego pożałujesz...-szepnął i polizał jego wargi. Naruto się uśmiechnął.

-Kary są po to, żeby wychowywać, prawda? Czemu miałbym żałować?

Minato uwielbiał mądrości syna. Nawet, jeśli dotyczyły teraz zboczonych rzeczy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy „dał mu klapsa" zastanawiał się, jak się później zachowa, po wypłakaniu się w pokoju. Naprawdę, dostał wtedy dowód, że Akademia nie wpływa na dzieci tak, jak powinna. Po paru godzinach poszedł do niego i zapytał, czy żałuje tego, że przeklinał. Naruto pokiwał głową i przeprosił. Potem przytulił się do niego i zapytał, czy jest jeszcze na niego zły.

-Nigdy nie będę na ciebie zły.-powiedział wtedy-Ale moim obowiązkiem jest ciebie wychować, bez względu na to, jakie środki muszę zastosować. Kocham cię, jak każdy ojciec kocha swoje dziecko, i to się nigdy nie zmieni, Naruto. Bez względu na to, co będę musiał zrobić.

Był pewien, że Naruto powie, że go nienawidzi, kiedy dodał, że jest uziemiony.

-Rozumiem, tato...-szepnął wtedy i tylko się bardziej przytulił. Minato był z niego dumny, że tak dobrze zniósł karę, ale jej nie złagodził.

-Pożałujesz, że mnie sprowokowałeś...

-Już nie mogę się doczekać...-wyszeptał ojcu do ucha. Minato wykonał pieczęć usypiającą i Naruto runął na ziemię. Wróć. Namikaze złapał go, zanim runął na ziemię. Uśmiechnął się i wysłał klona po pewną osobę. Najwyższa pora, aby Naruto poznał znaczenie słowa „trójkącik".

-Jesteś okrutny.-stwierdził Jiraiya, patrząc, jak Minato używa pożyczonych od Kakashiego kajdanek. Namikaze zmarszczył czoło.

-Czemu?

-Bo ty to robisz, a nie ja!

Minato parsknął śmiechem. Założył mu opaskę, tak, że nic nie będzie widział. Potem, razem z Sanninem (ku jego uciesze) pozbyli się resztek ubrań chłopaka. Potem spojrzeli na efekt swoich działań. Naruto był całkowicie pod ich kontrolą.

-Rozbieraj się.

-Co?-ocknął się Minato, zaprzestając gapienia się na Naruto.

-Rozbieraj się.

Namikaze westchnął, wykonując polecenie. Dobrze wiedział, że w przeciwnym wypadku, Jiriaya zerwałby po prostu z niego ubranie. Sannin patrzył na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem. Kątem oka zauważył, że chłopak się budzi. Westchnął i sam zaczął ściągać ubrania.

Naruto z początku nie do końca wiedział co się dzieje. Było ciemno. „Noc?" wtedy zrozumiał, że miał coś na oczach. Chciał to zdjąć, ale jedynie szarpnął kajdankami, sprawiając, że Minato i Jiraiya cichutko zachichotali. Naruto zbadał przedmiot palcami.

-Znowu te przeklęte kajdanki zboczonego, siwego mola książkowego...-stwierdził. Jiraiya i Minato spojrzeli po sobie na słowo „znowu".

-Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale mógłbyś mnie chociaż przykryć? Jest zimno.

-Zaraz będzie ci o wiele cieplej.- wyszeptał Sannin, a Minato pocałował go w policzek.

-Kuso...-wymamrotał Naruto, rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

-Mówiłem, że pożałujesz.-zachichotał Minato, jeżdżąc palcami po brzuchu młodszego blondyna. Jiraiya zaczął przygryzać jego ucho. Naruto wiedział, że dzisiaj oszaleje.

Minato pocałował go, pewien, że będzie zdenerwowany, ale ten z zapałem oddał pocałunek. Jiraiya chciał się zaśmiać, kiedy blondyni przyssali się do siebie. Co jakiś czas Minato się cofał i mógł zobaczyć, jak bawią się językami. W końcu ocknął się i wrócił do swojej roboty.

Zaczął drażnić go językiem, szukając najsłabszych miejsc obrony. W czasie przerw, Naruto jęczał głośno. Minato zjechał ustami na jego podbródek. Ich palce błądziły po całym ciele chłopaka, bezlitośnie znajdując wrażliwe punkty.

Wtedy ktoś znalazł się pod nim, gryząc i ssąc jego szyję. Pomimo wszelakich prób, nie udało mu się odgadnąć tożsamości tejże osoby. Druga zjechała ustami aż tam i zaczęła go doprowadzać do prawdziwej ekstazy.

Poczuł go w sobie. Ktoś pod nim rozszerzył jego nogi i bezlitośnie wszedł. Tak nietaktowny mógł być jedynie Jiraiya. Z jego ust wydostał się cichy krzyk. Zagryzał wargę i jęczał, kiedy doprowadzali go do granicy wytrzymałości. Poczuł tam palce. Nie rozumiał, po co jeszcze chcą go rozciągać.

-Już?-zapytał Jiraiya.

-Jeszcze trochę.

Po chwili Sannin się zatrzymał w środku. Na twarzy Naruto pojawiło się zdziwienie. Wtedy poczuł to. Jak coś w niego wchodzi. Wreszcie mu zaświtało. Oboje chcieli go pieprzyć jednocześnie! Chłopak zaczął rozważać opcję, że jutro nie wstanie z łóżka. Syknął, zaciskając palce na kajdankach.

Wreszcie Minato doszedł do końca i mogli zacząć się ruszać. Z początku robili to bardzo chaotycznie, ale w końcu załapali odpowiedni rytm. Chłopak wręcz krzyczał z rozkoszy. Może to i nie było zbyt chwalebne udawać dziewczynę, ale radość jaką z tego czerpał... była warta tego poświęcenia.

Minato przycisnął wargi do ust syna, uciszając go. Jedną rękę przeniósł na jego męskość, pocierając i drażniąc ją palcami. Powoli przybliżał chłopaka do spełnienia. Jiraiya warknął, czując, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Posłał to spojrzenie Namikaze, a ten zrozumiał. Oboje wbili się jak najgłębiej i wyzwolili swoje pożądanie.

Naruto wygiął się w łuk, a jego wrzask odbił się od ścian. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, doszedł, brudząc brzuch swój i ojca.

Upadł zadyszany na Jiraiyę. Minato, drżąc, ściągnął mu z oczu opaskę. Naruto zamrugał. Przez zasłonięte okna nie wpadało zbyt dużo światła, ale i tak miał problem z przyzwyczajeniem się. Uśmiechnął się do swojego ojca. Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-O nie... My jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.-zamruczał do obu Jiraiya. Wydostał się spod Naruto i sięgnął po coś na szafce nocnej. Kluczyk. Młodszy blondyn zmrużył oczy, koncentrując się na tym przedmiocie. Sannin rozkuł chłopaka, który natychmiast rozmasował nadgarstki.

Minato szepnął coś do Naruto, a ten pokiwał głową. Jiraiya patrzył, jak klękają przed nim i zaczynają lizać jego „chlubę". Złapał obydwu za włosy, chcąc mieć ich pod ręką. Oblizywał się na myśl, jak pokaże Naruto, co naprawdę potrafi, kiedy będzie pieprzył jego ojca. Na razie jedynie jęczał i pozwalał się pieścić.

-Chodź tu...-warknął, siadając na poduszkach i ciągnąc za sobą Minato, który nabił się na niego bezlitośnie. Naruto przez chwilę oglądał w zachwycie pogrążonego w ekstazie ojca, który zaciskał palce na prześcieradle. Chłopak podszedł do Jiraiyi, kiedy ten dał mu znak.

Blondyn patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale Sannin na migi pokazał mu, że będzie okej. Chłopak postanowił mu zaufać. Ostrożnie, żeby go nie zauważył zbyt wcześnie, zaczął się nabijać na penis ojca. Położył mu ręce na ramionach, a Jiraiya je polizał. Minato otworzył oczy, czując dodatkowy element rozkoszy. Doskonale wiedział, czyj to był pomysł. I bardzo mu się podobał. Przeniósł ręce na uda syna i, zaciskając je bezlitośnie, zaczął mu nadawać rytm.

Naruto w końcu tego nie wytrzymał. Minato, czując się również u kresu sił, zakończył zabawę. Tylko Jiraiya jeszcze przez jakiś czas dawał upust swojemu pożądaniu. Sannin wydostał się spod przytulającej się parki blondynów. Uśmiechnął się.

-Dacie sobie zrobić zdjecie?

-Nie.

-Och, nie bądźcie tacy! Jesteście tacy słodcy!

-Nie!

-No dobra, już dobra! Nie patrz na tamtego kunaia tak zawzięcie, Minato!

Naruto było gorąco. Bardzo gorąco. „Wywalili mnie w tropikach, czy co?" pomyślał. Podniósł niechętnie ciężkie powieki. Co zobaczył? Sufit. Dobra, zwrot w prawo. Śmierdzący potem zboczeniec. Ucieczka w lewo. Blondyn bez zasad seksualnych. Westchnął. Młot i kowadło.

Chciał wstać, ale z jękiem upadł na poduszkę. Jiraiya zrezygnował z udawania, że śpi i zaczął się śmiać. Minato, zbudzony hałasem, przetarł oczy.

-Co znowu? O... Naruto? Chciałeś wstać, co?

Zachichotał. Przeczesał palcami jego włosy. Naruto westchnął. Zapowiadał się naprawdę ciężki poranek. Skrzyżował ręce. Spojrzał na Jiraiyę.

-E? Coś nie tak?

-Och, po prostu się cieszę.

-Z...?

-Z tego, że będziesz mnie cały dzień nosił, jako sprawca tego, co się stało.

Minato zaśmiał się cicho.

-A kto mnie zmusi? Niech twój tatuś cię ponosi.

-Dobra, czyli mogę mu powiedzieć o tym, co robiłeś w nocy?

-E?!-Minato aż podniósł się, ignorując ból. Sannin zbladł.

-Dobra! Gdziekolwiek chcesz!

-Na początek pod prysznic...-mruknął zadowolony Naruto.

Minato patrzył na niego, siedząc na krześle. Jiraiya przed chwilą opuścił budynek i mogli porozmawiać swobodnie. Naruto leżał na kanapie, wciąż nie będąc zdolnym do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

-To co robił Jiraiya?

-Baah... To już nie ważne. I tak je zabrałem!-wyszczerzył się Naruto, pokazując mu parę zdjęć. Minato porwał je. Na każdym byli oni. Musiał przyznać, że faktycznie wyglądali piekielnie słodko. Oblizał się.

-O nie! Nie waż się nawet do mnie zbliżać!-zakazał Naruto, przeczuwając co nadchodzi. Minato jęknął i zaczął chodzić po całym salonie. Nagle ktoś zapukał. Chłopak współczuł tej osobie, jeśli należała do ich zwariowanego grona.

-Cześć!-usłyszał radosny głos Kakashiego-Przyszedłem po kaj...

Trzask drzwi. Po chwili oboje pojawili się w salonie. Minato powalił go na dywan, którego do tej pory się nie pozbył. Hatake był kompletnie zaskoczony tym, co się działo. Naruto uśmiechnął się. To powinno być ciekawe.

Po niecałej godzinie, Kakashi siedział obok niego, sącząc kakao. Minato musiał wybyć na krótką misję.

-Wiesz co, Naruto?

-Hm?

-Jeśli twój ojciec w końcu straci swoje anielskie opanowanie, to nie wróżę nic dobrego Tsunade.

Oboje zachichotali.

**Straszne... Nie mogę się zebrać do napisania kolejnego rozdziału... :( Mam tyle pomysłów na raz, że zamiast pisać to piszę co innego. To irytujące. No! Jest weekend! Więc może coś mi wpadnie do główki. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Szach i mat

**MaWi dzięki za wsparcie :) Ten rozdział powstał godzinę temu dzięki tobie. Sasuke i Gaara odpadają na razie, mam co do nich większe plany. I tak spełniłam jedno z twoich życzeń. Ale nie będę spoilerować! Miłego czytania!**

**Szach i mat**

„Rehabilitacja" Naruto zajęła cały dzień. W końcu był w stanie jako tako się poruszać. Jednakże, wszystkie głupie uśmieszki sprawiały, że nie pozwolił się dotykać nikomu (nawet ojcu!) przez prawie trzy dni. Pomimo błagań i prób przechwycenia na ulicy, zaciągnięcia w ciemną uliczkę, przygwożdrzenia do ziemi, nikt go nie dostał.

Siedział właśnie nad zwojem, kreśląc skomplikownae pieczęcie. Usłyszał jak ktoś cicho wślizguje się do pokoju. Zerknął na Minato. Znowu łaził w samych bokse... slipkach? Wow. Mamy postęp. Naruto westchnął i odłożył pióro.

-O co znowu chodzi?

-Naru... Naru-chan...-wymamrotał cicho Minato, przytulając się do niego. Naruto warknął i wykonał szybką pieczęć. Po chwili Namikaze uderzył w drzwi, wyłamując je z zawiasów. Z ust byłego Hokage wydobył się cichy jęk.

-Czeeeemu?-zaczął skomleć.

-Nie udawaj idioty. Nie zamierzaj mnie nawet dotknąć.

-To były żarty!-zaprotestował Minato, z trudem się podnosząc. Naruto wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do kreślenia znaczków. Namikaze zrozumiał, że nic więcej nie wskóra i opuścił pokój. A raczej po prostu zszedł z tego, co zostało z drzwi.

Naruto postanowił odreagować. Wiedział, że w końcu wpadnie w jakąś pułapkę jakiegoś napalonego zboczeńca. Szukał idealnej rozrywki. Takiej, przy której nie da się nudzić. Takiej, która nie wymaga myślenia. Przy której można się pośmiać i nikt nie przegrywa. Idealnej, przy muzyce i może nawet sake! Tak. I znalazł odpowiednie zajęcie. O tak. Nawet się popłakał ze szczęścia.

Grał w szachy z Shikamaru.

Nara skończył kolejnego papierosa w ciągu jednej rundki. Warto dodać, że trwała ona niecałą minutę. Naruto uderzył pięścią w podłogę. A następnie wymierzył palcem w znudzonego bruneta, który sięgnął po kolejną fajkę.

-Oszukujesz!

-Upierdliwe. Dać ci wygrać?

-NIE!

-To nie marudź.

Shikamaru rozstawił pionki. Naruto ruszył natychmiast swoim, uśmiechając się i wyobrażając sobie, jak zbija króla Nary i tańczy wspaniały kankan radości. Geniusz od siedmiu boleści wyrwał go z zamyślenia, kiedy zbił pierwszego pionka.

-Jak tam życie? Wyglądasz, jak być uciekał przed seryjnym mordercą.

-A idź... nie dają mi żyć.

-To po co się w to wpakowałeś?

Blondyn spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Narę. Ten zmarszczył czoło i zbił kolejnego pionka.

-Postaraj się chociaż. Tak, tak. Wiem o waszym świrniętym zgrupowaniu niewyżytych seksualnie mężczyzn.

-Serio? Skąd?!

-Żartujesz?-prychnął Shikamaru, zaczynając kolejnego papierosa-Kiba od tygodnia próbuje mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka. Upierdliwe...

Nagle Naruto zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Jeśli on tego dokona, pokona Kibę! Psiarz nawet nie będzie wiedział, co w niego uderzyło! A uderzy zraniona duma! Shikamaru czekał cierpliwie, aż blondyn przestanie się śmiać jak głupi do sera i wykona swój ruch.

-SZACH!-krzyknął Naruto. Nara westchnął.

-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Masz zbić króla, nie królową. Szach mat.

-CO! Nieeeee!

Naruto zawył i schował twarz w dłoniach, udając, że płacze. Nara starał się to ignorować, ale żałosne ryczenie nie dawało mu spokoju. Westchnął, zgasił fajkę i przytulił blondyna.

-Dam ci wygrać...

-Niee! To nie fair!

-To co mam zrobić, żebyś przestał ryczeć?

Naruto spojrzał na niego, mrugając uwodzicielsko powiekami, przyprawiając tym Shikamaru o mdłości.

-Obiecujesz, że wszystko?

-Gwiazdki z nieba ci nie ściągnę.

-Prześpij się ze mną.

-Dob... ZARAZ! CO?!

Nara wytrzeszczył oczy. Naruto uśmiechnął się, powoli ściagając z niego kamizelkę.

-Obiecałeś. Spokojnie...-nachylił się mu do ucha, już nawet nie udawając, że płacze-...będę delikatny...

Zanim Shikamaru zdołał się odezwać, został powalony na podłogę. W czasie upadania, jego kamizelka dziwnym trafem wylądowała po drugiej stronie pokoju. Naruto cmoknął go w czoło, a potem w policzki. Nara nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Próbował odepchnąć nachalnego blondyna, ale bezskutecznie.

-Wyluzuj. Nic ci potem nie będzie. W ciążę nie zajdziesz... prawdopodobnie.-dodał po chwili niepewności Naruto-I nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

-N-nikt?

-Nikt. A teraz daj się ponieść!

Naruto wyszczerzył się, ściągając bluzę i podkoszulek jednym ruchem. Shikamaru zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy poczuł wargi chłopaka na podbródku. Potem były wyżej, wpijając się w jego usta. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, język Naruto znalazł się w nim. To było... niesamowite uczucie. Niezdarnie przyłączył się do zabawy. Kiedy się oderwali, blondyn wywiesił na chwilę język.

-Przestań palić te fajki...-stwierdził z niesmakiem. Zabrał się za bluzę Nary. Ten zaprzestał się bronić, bo wiedział, że ten uparty osioł nie da za wygraną. Pozwolił się rozebrać. Jakby jego matka stwierdziła, do rosołu. Boże.. Jak on nie cierpiał rosołu!

Złapał blondyna za włosy, kiedy ten jeździł językiem po jego torsie, co jakiś czas zachaczając o sutki. Z ust Nary wychodziły, dotąd nieznane światu, jęki i westchnięcia. Potem Naruto zjechał niżej. Shikamaru cicho zawył, czując nowe, przeszywające rozkoszą uczucie.

-Co to było? Shika?-zdziwiła się Yoshino.

-Co?-poderwał się Shikaku-Spokojnie. Pewnie Naruto i Shika eksperymentują i tyle.

-CO!?

-Spokojnie, kochanie! To nastolatek. Daj mu poeksperymentować. Przecież nie masz prawa go kontrolować...

-Słucham?!

Shikaku wiedział, że do jego żony tak się nie mówi.

-On jest już dorosły...

-A dopiero mówiłeś, że to nastolatek!

-Prawie dorosły! Daj mu na razie spokój. Niech się bawią i tyle.

-Oprzyj się o łóżko...-wyszeptał Naruto. Shikamaru posłusznie wykonał poleceni. Czuł, że blondyn jeszcze trochę go tam liże, a następnie wkłada palce.

-Co robisz?

-wyluzuj. Będzie mnie boleć.

-Boleć?

-Pierwszy raz zawsze boli. Czy to facet, czy mężczyzna.

-Byłeś kiedyś z kobietą?

-Nie, ale byłem kilka razy kobietą.-skłamał Naruto, nie mówiąc ani słowa o tym, że jest pierwszy raz, kiedy jest pełnoprawnym mężczyzną. Nie mogąc wytrzymać, położył ręce na jego biodrach i wszedł w niego szybkim ruchem.

Nara zagryzł wargę, czując ból w tylnej części ciała. Blondyn, biorąc przykład z ojca, poczekał chwilę, a potem dał się ponieść. Shikamaru po chwili poruszał się z nim w jednym rytmie, jęcząc słodko. Naruto już czuł się zwycięsko.

-Nie...-wymamrotał Nara, szokując blondyna-...nie we mnie...

-Ach!-uspokoił się Naruto, wracajac do posuwania geniusza. W ostatniej chwili się z niego wysunął, brudząc mu plecy z krzykiem. Shikamaru, czując gorący płyn, spływający mu po plecach, również doszedł.

Naruto usiadł cieżko na podłodze. Bycie seme jednak nie bardzo mu pasowało. Był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. W końcu to on pracował! O nie. Nawet ból tyłka był wart bycia uke. Przynajmniej dla niego.

-Naruto?

-No?

-Podasz... chusteczki?

-Och! Jasne... Poczekaj chwilkę.

Blondyn sięgnął po paczuszkę ratujących skórę geniuszowi chusteczek. Sam wyczyścił mu plecy. Zrobiłby to na połysk, ale brunet poczuł chęć na papieroska i go bezczelnie zrzucił z siebie. Usiedli na łóżku nadzy, nie mając ochoty na ubieranie się.

-Przez ciebie i tak muszę się wykąpać...-marudził Naruto.

-Nikt nie kazał ci siadać w tym miejscu. Sasuke miał rację. Usurakontachi.

-Nie powtarzaj go! Pf...

-To był twój pierwszy raz... jako seme?

-Czemu pytasz?

-Szybko ci poszło.

Naruto spurpurowiał. Fakt, nie wytrzymał zbyt długo, ale to nie był powód do śmiechu. Kakashi ośmieszył się przecież jeszcze bardziej! Shikamaru pokiwał głową.

-Spoko. Dla mnie spoko. Jak mówiłeś... zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nagle Nara zaklął.

-Moi rodzice... cholera...

-Wyluzuj. Twój ojciec przytrzyma twoją matkę. Jest po naszej stronie.

Nara tak się zdziwił, że prawie wciągnął papierosa do gardła. Z trudem go wypluł.

-C-co?!

-No.. Nie wiedziałeś? Zresztą nieważne.

Blondyn zakopał się pod łóżkiem.

-No chodź!

Shikamaru westchnął i położył się obok niego. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto się nie myli i jego matka za chwilkę nie zrobi nalotu, aby poznać tą dziewczynę. Wpakował się w niezłe gówno.

Shikaku, zaniepokojony ciszą, zerknął do pokoju. Uśmiechnął się, widząc walające się dookoła ubrania i parkę na pobrudzonym spermą łóżku. Podszedł i okrył ich dokładniej. Zachichotał, na widok malinki na szyi syna. Oj... Shika dostanie szału. A co zrobi Kiba? Już nie kontrolując swojego śmiechu, wyszedł z pokoju. Nara zerknął na drżącego Naruto.

-O co mu chodziło?

-Um... O nic! Nie patrz zbyt szybko w lustro, okej?-poprosił niewinnie Naruto, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej wpadki. Shikamaru wyskoczył spod kołdry i pobiegł, świecąc gołym tyłkiem, do łazienki. Blondyn zebrał się szybko, wskakując w spodnie, ale dając sobie spokój z bluzą i podkoszulkiem i wybiegł z pokoju.

-Dobry!-krzyknął do Yoshino i Shikaku, mijając ich zdumionych, a następnie wypadł z domu. Wtedy usłyszał wściekły głos. Wrzask.

-ZABIJĘ CIĘ!

„To tylko jedna malinka... Armagedon raczej nie nastąpi..." stwierdził niepewnie Naruto. Odpychał ludzi, przeskakiwał na głowami starszych pań, prześlizgiwał się pod nogami shinobi. W końcu dostrzegł swój ukochany azyl. Ziignorował drzwi i wskoczył przez okno do salonu. Zastał Minato i Asuma w środku partii... makao? Przewrócił oczami.

-E? Naruto?-zdziwił się jego ojciec. Próbował im to przekazać na migi, ale stwierdził, że marnuje czas.

-Jak wpadnie tu Nara, to mnie nie ma!

I rzucił się do pokoju zresztą ubrań w rękach. Zanim Asuma i Minato zdążyli przedyskutować to dziwne i niepokojące zjawisko, okno zostało wybite przez kogoś, kto wylądował na podłodze.

Shikamaru dyszał. Zdołał założyć na siebie jedynie spodnie, więc leciał na bosaka z gołym torsem. Naruto skulił się za ścianką w kuchni, bo nie zdążył dobiec do pokoju.

-ZABIJĘ CIĘ!-krzyknął, trzymając się za szyję.

-Przesadzasz!-odkrzyczał Naruto-To nie koniec świata! Za jakiś czas zniknie!

-I co mam niby robić przez ten czas?! Łazić z szalikiem jak Konohamaru?!

Asuma, chichocząc, podszedł do ucznia i szarpnął go za rękę. Minato upadł na dywan, śmiejąc się głośno, na widok sporej malinki. Shikamaru spłonął rumieńcem. Sarutobi wytrzasnął skądś książkę i rzucił nią w Namikaze.

-Przestań robić z siebie idiotę. Daj mu ten swój specyfik.

-Dobra, dobra... Za mną proszę.

Namikaze wziął nieszczęśnika pod rękę i poprowadził do łazienki. Naruto ich okrążył i stanął obok Asumy. Ten spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

-Jak go uwiodłeś?

-Uwiodłem? Raczej zyskałem. Raz na jakiś czas bycie seme nie zaszkodzi.

-TY DRANIU! WYKRZYCZ TO, WIOSKA JESZCZE CIĘ NIE SŁYSZAŁA!

Minato znowu wybuchł śmiechem, a Asuma tym razem nie odstawał. Naruto skrzywił się lekko. Pomaszerował do pokoju, czując, że wkrótce nawiedzi go zły psi duch, chcąc się zemścić za kradzież jego zdobyczy.

Minato w tym samym czasie smarował szyję Shikamaru swędzącym specyfikiem.

-Co to jest?

-A, ciężko mi to wyjaśnić. Za dwie, trzy godzinki malinka zniknie. Jak Naruto się do ciebie dobrał, hm?

-Szkoda gadać. Przegrywał w szachy i się rozpłakał. A ja głupi obiecałem mu wszystko, byleby się zamknął.

**Oto moja dwugodzinna praca. Niezbyt wciągająca, ale zawsze coś. Dobra, czekam teraz na natchnienie na następny chapek. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ups

**Wreszcie udało mi się coś nabazgrać, ale to nie jest nic, za co dałabym sobie uciąć głowę. Bardzo niewiele scen yaoi. O ile w ogóle jakieś tu są. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo z moich nieistniejących fanów nie urażę.**

**Ups**

Naruto usłyszał, jak Tsunade wrzeszczy na kogoś. Wezwała go jakiś czas temu i podobno od tamtej pory się drze. Podbiegł do drzwi.

-...NIE JEST BURDEL! CHCECIE TROCHĘ PRYWATNOŚCI TO IDŹCIE DO DOMU! NIE POZWOLĘ, ŻEBY MOJE BIURKO BYŁO MIEJSCEM DLA TAKICH RZECZY!

Chłopak wszedł niepewnie. Skulił się ze śmiechu, rozumiejąc, o co chodziło. Pod ścianą stał Sasuke, a za nim kulił się zawstydzony Iruka. Umino miał goły tors, a Uchiha powoli zapinał spodnie, ignorując Tsunade. Na uboczu trzymał się Gaara. Rumienił się, więc było oczywiste, na jakiej scenie ich przyłapał. Hokage zerknęła na Naruto.

-Wreszcie jesteś. Wy dwaj!-wskazała wściekle na parkę pod ścianą-Wynocha! I dziękujcie za moją dobroć.

Iruka i Sasuke szybko wybiegli z biura. Tsunade, ciężko oddychając, usiadła na swoim ulubionym fotelu, który postawiła w rogu pomieszczenia. Wyciągnęła zza niego butelkę sake i od razu pochłonęła połowę zawartości.

-Em... babuniu, po co mnie wezwałaś?-zapytał Naruto, drapiąc się po głowie i powstrzymując chichot. Piąta pogroziła mu pięścią, ale chyba uznała, że wykład nie ma wielkiego znaczenia.

-Gaara przybył dzisiaj bez zapowiedzi. Chciałabym, abyś zapoznał go z historią, kulturą i tradycją Konohy. Ma się poczuć jak prawdziwy Konohogakurczyk w ciągu 2 dni. Żadnych sprzeciwów, zrozumiano?

-Ale... Przecież już tu był kiedyś!

-Nie w takim celu.

-Zamierzam wprowadzić do szkolnictwa w Sunie dodatkowe informacje o innych wioskach.-wtrącił się Gaara-Chciałbym dokładnie poznać Konohę, żeby mieć wiarygodne źródło.

-Hehe... I z tych wszystkich wiarygodnych źródeł wybieracie mnie?

Tsunade miała przez chwilę taką minę, jakby miał nastąpić armagedon, ale zrezygnowała z riposty. Wypiła jednym łykiem resztę sake i rozbiła butelkę o ścianę. Jej policzki mocno się zaróżowiły od alkoholu.

-To proste. Jedynymi dostępnymi shinobi są: Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, ty i twój ojciec. Hatake odpada, bo jest nazbyt zboczony, tak jak Minato. Iruka i Sasuke... Sam widziałeś. Tylko ty jesteś jeszcze normalny.

Naruto nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem, upadając na podłogę. Gaara zmarszczył czoło, przeczuwając, że Tsunade nie ma ani grama racji, ale ta straciła swój trzeźwy rozum łyk temu i wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

-Na czas tej misji zamieszkasz z nim w rezydencji Białe Słońce. Shizune powie ci, gdzie to jest dokładnie. Pamiętaj, później sprawdzę, co mu wmówiłeś. Jak złapię chociażby jedną głupotę, następny ramen będziesz jadł przez słomkę.

Blondyn przestał się turlać na podłodze i spojrzał na Tsunade. Ta wyglądała całkiem poważnie. Westchnął i podniósł się. Zerknął na zniecierpliwionego Gaarę.

-No dobra, chodź.

Wyszli powoli z wieży. Kazekage złapał go za ramię.

-No co?-zdziwił się Naruto.

-To wiesz, gdzie jest ta rezydencja?

-Nie, a ty?

Gaara spuścił głowę. Serio wolał jego ojca. On był bardziej rozgarnięty. W końcu blondyn przypomniał sobie, że ma iść do Shizune po współrzędne. Ta wytłumaczyła mu to dokładnie, pokazała i zaznaczyła na mapie. Po krótkim teście wiadomości, przekazała mu mapę i pokazała palcem kierunek.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, oboje zagwizdali. Był to dwupiętrowy budynek z dużym ogrodem. W środku znaleźli trzy sypialnie, jedną kuchnię, dwie duże łazienki, salon i jadalnię. Naruto od razu wybrał pokój z pomarańczowymi ścianami.

-To ja idę po swoje rzeczy, rozgość się.-mruknął do Gaary, opuszczając budynek. Kazekage westchnął. Zdaje się, że musi mu jeszcze powiedzieć, że nie ma ubrań i jest na jego utrzymaniu...

Minato przez chwilę panikował, bo myślał, że jego syn chce się wyprowadzić. Naruto westchnął i wytłumaczył mu, że musi niańczyć i uczyć wielkiego Kazekage o Konosze.

-Babunia Tsunade stwierdziła, że ty i Kakashi jesteście zbyt zboczeni, a Sasuke i Iruka zostali przyłapani przez nią w jej biurze.

Minato wybuchł śmiechem, zataczając się na najbliższe meble. Naruto go zignorował go i skończył się pakować. Szybko wybiegł z domu, starając się ominąć wszystkich istniejących znajomych. Zastał Gaarę w jadalni. Ten sączył właśnie soczek. Blondyn rzucił torbę na podłogę i usiadł obok niego.

-Rozpakowałeś się?

-Em... Nie bardzo.

-Co to znaczy: nie bardzo?

-Widzisz...-zatkał się na chwilę Kazekage-...jestem na twoim utrzymaniu. Nie mam swoich rzeczy.

-COOOO?! MAM CIĘ JESZCZE UTRZYMYWAĆ?!

-To pomysł Tsunade.-powiedział szybko Gaara. Naruto wymienił chyba wszystkie istniejące przekleństwa, a potem dodał parę własnych. W końcu ochłonął. Spojrzał ponownie na Kazekage.

-Zbieraj się.

-Gdzie?

-Do sklepu.

A właściwie na ciuchy. Jutro miała być Noc Smoków. Wszyscy przychodzili do centrum Konohy zobaczyć fajerwerki. Gaara musiał jakoś wyglądać, jeśli chciał uczestniczyć w tym. W końcu Naruto skończył wybierać ubrania (było ich chyba ze 100) i popchnął Kazekage do przebieralni. Sam wybrał pierwszy magazyn z rzędu i zaczął go czytać.

Po jakichś piętnastu, dwudziestu minutach odrzucili ¾ i ruszyli do kasy. Naruto wypłacił na tego skąpego Kage (jego własne słowa) małą fortunę, bo ubrania, które pozostały, nie należały do tanich. Wrócili do domu, gdzie Gaara natychmiast się przebrał. W końcu na dwa dni przestawał być Kazekage.

-Co teraz?-zapytał, prezentując czarne spodnie, bluzę z szerokimi rękawami, rękawiczki bez palców i sandały. Naruto przez chwilę zapomniał języka w gębie, ale w końcu wydukał coś.

-Zwiedzać...

-Co?

-Ekhem. Idziemy zwiedzić najważniejsze miejsca. Za mną!-rozkazał i wymaszerował. Gaara westchnął i ruszył za nim. „Tylko dwa dni..." mówił sobie.

-Co u Kankurou i Temari?-zapytał Naruto.

-W porządku. Tem chyba się przeprowadzi do Shikamaru.

-To będzie ciekawe...-zachichotał blondyn, przypominając sobie, w co go wciągnął. Już prawie widział tą masakrę... Z wyobraźni wyrwał go czyiś krzyk.

-GAARA!

Zobaczyli kilku shinobi, którzy do nich podbiegli. Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Ino i Lee spojrzeli na Kazekage z uznaniem. Naruto zauważył, że Uchiha trochę wywalił język. Chciało mu się śmiać, ale uświadomił sobie, że jeśli wkopie jego i on poleci. Zachował więc ciszę.

-Łał!-pisnęła Ino-Gaara, macie niezłych stylistów w Sunie! Musisz mi podać imię i nazwisko!

Parę innych dziewcząt (i paru chłopaków) zwróciło się w ich stronę, wyczekując na odpowiedź.

-Dlaczego pytasz?-nie załapał Gaara. Sakura prychnęła.

-Spójrz na siebie! Jesteś taki sexy, że Tsunade by ci się nie oparła...-wszystkim zrobiło się niedobrze na to, więc szybko zmieniła imię na Shizune. Kazekage westchnął.

-To nie jest robota stylisty.

-Nie? To kogo? Twoja?-zapytał Sasuke, najwyraźniej mając jakieś specjalne plany. Blondyn nie zauważył, że to na niego parę razy zerkał Uchiha.

-Nie moja. To Naruto.

Uszy chłopaka wręcz opadły, kiedy poczuł się przytłoczony spojrzeniami. Złapał Gaarę za ramię.

-Rusz się. Mam tylko dwa dni na zapoznanie cię z Konohą.

Pociągnął go w pierwszym lepszym kierunku, uciekając od tłumu zdumionych spojrzeń. Gaara westchnął cicho. Naruto przez resztę dnia opowiedział mu o głowach Hokage, cmentarzu, okolicach i zapoznał go z historią klanów. Sam nie wiedział, skąd to wszystko wzięło się w jego głowie.

Potem mógł w spokoju zakopać się pod kołdrą, zastanawiając się, o czym powie mu jutro. Powoli kończyły mu się pomysły. Usłyszał, jak Gaara chrapie. Rzucił w niego poduszką, ale przypomniał sobie, że jest on za ścianą.

Po szybkim śniadaniu, Naruto wyciągnął go na trening FIZYCZNY, który Gaara zniósł bardzo źle. Na szczęście, blondyn zrekompensował mu to pokazaniem najpiękniejszych miejsc, jakie znał. Kazekage był bardzo zadowolony.

-To jeszcze nie koniec atrakcji!-zamachał placem Naruto, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Gaara uniósł brew ( teoretycznie rzecz jasna).-No chodź! Za nim się ściemni!

W domu młodego Kage czekał horror. Miał się wyszykować na jakiś festiwal. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnął yukatę, którą kupił mu blondyn. Odetchnął, widząc, że nie była w małe liski, kubeczki ramenu albo coś równie dziecinnego. Miała brązową barwę, poprzecinana czasami czerwonymi liniami.

Zanim się przebrał, wskoczył pod prysznic. Gorąca woda bardzo mu pomogła. Czuł się bowiem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zamierza go zaprowadzić Naruto. W końcu raj gorącej wody się zakończył i musiał wrócić do piekła potocznie zwanego rzeczywistością.

Siedział na krześle w kuchni, czekając na blondyna. Ten w końcu wynurzył się ze swojej łazienki. Szczęka Gaary opadła. Zaczynał rozumieć reakcję innych na talent chłopaka do stylu. Wbrew jego przewidywaniom, yukata Naruto była biała, a nie pomarańczowa. Od dołu do góry były srebrne konutry kwiatów. Im wyżej tym mniejsze, aż w końcu wydawało się, że to śnieg. Rękawy spiął szpilką, tworząc coś w rodzaju otwartego ostrosłupa. W dodatku blondyn tak ułożył fałdy tkaniny, że wyglądał wręcz jak półbóg.

-Coś nie tak?-zapytał niepewnie chłopak.

-Nie... Wyglądasz... fantastycznie!-krzyknął Gaara, obchodząc go dookoła. Naruto zarumienił się.-Po jakiego dziada zrobiłeś z siebie shinobi? Lepiej by ci szło w karierze modela. Albo stylisty!

-Tak sądzisz?

-Pewnie!

Blondyn zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Opuścili dom, kiedy dochodziła 9. Było już ciemno. Lampiony ozdabiały i oświecały ulice. Tłumy powoli zbliżały się do centrum. Nagle Naruto złapał Kazekage za rękę.

-Rozdzielmy się, zanim ktoś pomyśli, że jesteśmy parą.-szepnął do Gaary, a ten przerażony tym pomysłem, szybko odskoczył. Prąd ludzi poniósł go. Nawet się nie zorientował, jak ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Zobaczył Minato. Z tyłu stała mała gromadka: Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Itachi i Hayate.

-Chodź, bo się zgubisz.-stwierdził z uśmiechem Namikaze i pociągnął go do swoich znajomych. Zdziwił się, widząc, że Iruka stoi przy Kakashim, a nie przy Sasuke. A co go powaliło na kolana? W teorii. To, że Hatake zamiast maski miał chustę, bo najwyraźniej uznał, że czarna maska nie będzie pasować do jego srebrnej yukaty.

-Ho ho! Kogo tu mamy? Gdzie zgubiłeś blondynka?-zachichotał Jiraiya.

-Gdzieś go wcięło.-odparł hardo Kazekage, rozglądając się-Nie powinniśmy iść dalej?

-Nie, stąd będzie bardzo dobry widok!-wyszczerzył się Itachi-Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki talent do ubierania się. Niezły styl.

-Wybacz Uchiha, ale nie mój. Jakbyś zapomniał, jestem na łasce...

Ktoś pisnął. Obrócili się i zobaczyli gromadkę dziewczyn. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, Tenten i kilka nieznanych kobiet zbliżyło się do nich.

-Gaara!-pisnęła Sakura i obejrzała go dokładnie-Kurde no... Nie mogłeś przyjechać kilka lat temu? Jakbym wiedziała, że Naruto to taki dobry stylista to zaklepałabym go już dawno temu!

-Jaasne...-mruknęła Ino, podczas gdy zdumieni mężczyźni wymieniali zdumione spojrzenia. Gaara westchnął. Zerknął na dziewczyny. Wszystkie były naprawdę urocze w yukatach. Nawet Sasuke wydawał się być zaabsorwowany Sakurą.

-Tu jesteś...-ktoś mruknął. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nowo przybyłego. Wszyscy poza Gaarą i Itachim rozdziawili szczęki. Kazekage już go widział, a Uchiha pił właśnie sok i się zakrztusił. Naruto stał przed nimi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Minato cicho zaklął, czując, że niedługo będzie musiał się wycofać. Starał sobie wyobrazić najbardziej anty-podniecające rzeczy, ale nie szło mu.

-Naruto!-zapiszczała Sakura, raniąc uszy biednej Shizune-ŁAAAAŁ!

Zanim chłopak zdążył uciec (próbował), dziewczęta zaciągnęły go w tłum. Itachi zawarczał cicho. Sasuke również był niezadowolony. Mentalne ogony kocurów zaczęły zamiatać ziemię.

-Co to ma znaczyć?-powiedział groźnie Jiraiya-Był bliżej nas.

-Pff... On w ogóle wie o waszym zboczeniu?-zapytał zdawkowo Gaara.

-Może najpierw zaczniemy od twojego zboczenia?-odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Kakashi. Minato parsknął śmiechem.

-Mojego? To Kankurou przywlókł ze sobą tą zarazę. A właśnie, niezłe przedstawienie, Uchiha. Żałuję, że nie pojawiłem się wcześniej.

-Spadaj na drzewo.-mruknął Sasuke, czując na sobie głupkowate spojrzenia reszty.

-Jaaasne. To co w końcu z tym zboczeniem?

-Siedzi w tym jakiś czas... Ale to mocny zawodnik.-mruknął Minato. Ostatnimi czasy (czyli od 5 dni) dorwanie Naruto i wciągnięcie go do łóżka graniczyło z cudem. Szczęściarzami byli: Shikamaru (ten to raczej ofiara), Iruka (wciąż się upiera, że to dzięki jego ciasteczkom) oraz Kakashi.

Naruto świetnie się bawił, obserwując fajerwerki oraz tańcząc z Hinatą i Sakurą na zmianę. Miał nieodparte przeczucie, że o czymś zapomniał, ale nie bardzo wiedział o czym.

Itachi uśmiechał się złowieszczo do Gaary. Ten odwzajemniał minę. Wtedy zorientował się, gdzie zmierzają.

-Ona nas zabije...

-Naruto nas wyratuje.-zachichotał Itachi.

Blondyn kichnął. Czuł, że wkrótce stanie się coś, co może zaważyć na jego głowie, ale kiedy Ino zamrugała powiekami, wyrzucił tą myśl ze swojej głowy. Upewnił się, że jeszcze podeptał ją parę razy.

Kazekage został pchnięty na biurko. Itachi zerwał z niego yukatę i scałował cały tors. Gaara cichutko jęknął. Złapał Uchihę za włosy, żeby kontrolować jego ruchy. Ten powoli zjeżdżał na dół, lapiąc w dłonie męskość Kazekage.

Naruto pomógł odpalić jedną z większych fajerwerek. Klaskał jak najęty, kiedy wielki smok przeleciał nad Konohą. Potem zmarszczył nos, czując, że jednak coś jest nie tak.

Gaara oparł się o biurko, a Itachi wszedł w niego szybko, przytrzymując jego uda. Z ust obu wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. Kazekage zacisnął palce na krawędziach mebla, kiedy brunet zaczął go posuwać ostro i szybko. W końcu w każdej chwili Tsunade mogła zrobić nalot...

-Aaaach... jeszcze!-błagał Gaara, starając się nie jęczeć zbyt głośno. Sex w biurze Hokage był cholernie podniecający.

Naruto oparł się o ścianę z błogim uśmiechem. Wspaniały wieczór, tańce i fajerwerki. Wtedy podrapał się po podbródku. „Kurna... Ciągle mi czegoś tu brakuje..." stwierdził. Wtedy podeszła do niego Tsunade. Rozejrzała się.

-A gdzie jest Gaara?-zapytała.

-Uuups...

„Gdzie to emo polazło?!" zawył przerażony Naruto w myślach.

**Czekam na możliwe komenty. Albo i nie. Odbija mi. Do zobaczonka! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ciasteczka

**DZIĘKUJĘ za komentarze. Bardzo mnie podniosły na duchu! I dodały weny... Chociaż przyznam, że mogło to wyjść o niebo lepiej... Dość użalania się! Zapraszam do czytania tego żałosnego yaoi, zanim dorwie mnie jakiś znajomy i ubiczuje za pisanie takich rzeczy... o.o**

**Ciasteczka**

Gaara leżał z uśmieszkiem na łóżku. Dzisiejsza przygoda była o wspaniała. To tylko potwierdzało, że mężczyźni z Suny nie mieli szans w tych sprawach z Konohagakurczykami. Jedynym przekleństwem był ból tyłka. Jeśli Naruto jutro go wyciągnie na trening, zamknie go w piaskowym posągu na resztę jego nędznego życia.

O wilku mowa. Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Teraz mu się przypomniało, że powinien był się trzymać Naruto. Zachichotał, kiedy ten tupał, wchodząc po schodach. Był pewien, że zaraz blondyn zacznie się drzeć przez ścianę... Zmienił jednak swój pogląd, kiedy drzwi zostały wyważone.

To co zobaczył, zniszczyło całe jego życie. Naruto uśmiechał się słodziutko, trzymając w rączkach torebeczkę z tajemniczą zawartością. Podbiegł do łóżka na paluszkach i usiadł koło Gaary.

-Gaaaaaaruś! Nawet nie wiesz, co ci przyniosłem!

-Nie jesteś na mnie zły?

W oczach blondyna pojawiły się błyski. Zmarszczył czoło i podrapał się po głowie.

-Zły? Niby z jakiego powodu?

Kazekage odetchnął. Wciąż jednak nie mógł załapać, czemu blondyn rozwalił drzwi. W końcu to nie był ich dom. Spojrzał ciekawsko na torebeczkę.

-Co tam jest?

-Aaaach! Tajemnica rządowa!

-Przecież zamierzasz mi to dać i tak.

-Co?! A co z magicznym słówkiem?

-Ramen?

-Jak śmiesz wypowiadać nazwę świętej potrawy?! Zresztą... magiczne!

-Hm... Pomarańczowy?

-Nie.

-Sakura?

-Nie.

-Sasuke?

-Eee?!

-No to nie wiem...

-Magiczne!

-Proszę?

Naruto wręczył mu torebeczkę. Gaara niecierpliwie zerknął do środka. Zobaczył sześć ciasteczek. Wziął jedno do ręki i obejrzał je.

-Są bardzo dobre!-zachęcił go blondyn. Kazekage niepewnie ugryzł kawałek. Musiał przyznać, że były wręcz boskie w smaku. Zanim się obejrzał, pięć ciasteczek znikło w jego ustach. W ostatniej chwili się opamiętał.

-A ty?

-Phi!-Naruto machnął ręką-Ja się ich nażarłem wcześniej!

Gaara wzruszył ramionami i połknął ostatnie ciasteczko w całości. Oblizał się, dokładnie badając torebeczkę, na wypadek, gdyby coś tam jeszcze zostało. Odrzucił ją ze smutkiem, kiedy się zorientował, że nic już tam nie ma. Spojrzał na Naruto. Zamurowało go, kiedy zobaczył, że ten jest nagi. Uśmiechał się złośliwie. Pokazał na kilka siniaków na brzuchu.

-Wiesz od czego to?-zapytał, porzucając swój słodki głosik. Gaara zaklął w myślach.

-Nie...

-To dar od Tsunade. Za to, że sobie gdzieś polazłeś, draniu!-krzyknął blondyn, uderzając w Kazekage poduszką. Impet był tak duży, że Gaara wylądował z hukiem na podłodze. Już miał złapać przeciwnika piaskiem i mu to wytłumaczyć, kiedy...

„Nie wolno mi! Och, on jest taki cudowny! Nie wolno mi na niego podnieść ręki!" odezwał się w nim jakiś głosik. Naruto zeskoczył na niego i usiadł mu na brzuchu.

-Czy ty wiesz, co ja musiałem przeżyć?!-wrzasnął mu w twarz blondyn i zaczął go okładać poduszką. Gaara nie był w stanie nawet się obronić. Mógł tylko obserwować i czuć uderzenia.

-JESTEŚ DRANIEM! Zostawiłeś mnie na pastwę losu, wiedziałeś, że jesteś pod moją opieką! A ty co?! Pieprzyłeś się z Itasiem na biurku Hokage! Co, myślałeś, że się o tym nie dowiem!? Już ja ci dam! NIGDY WIĘCEJ! ROZUMIESZ?!

Przestał bić go poduszką i zaczął sapać zmęczony po bardzo wyczerpującym zajęciu. Gaara pomasował obolałe policzki i nos.

-Przepraszam... To Itachi...

-NIE ZWALAJ NA NIEGO! TO TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE TWOJA CHOLERNA WINA!

Naruto wrócił do swojego zajęcia, bijąc bezbronnego Gaarę. Ten toczył właśnie walkę z nieznajomym w sobie.

„On mnie zabije!"

„Śmierć z rąk takiego przystojniaka to prawdziwa radość!"

„Co ty chrzanisz?! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?!"

„Tobą, skarbeńku."

„Chyba cię pogięło!"

„To tobie odbija. Wrzeszczysz na samego siebie."

Wtedy Gaara zorientował się, że Naruto przestał go bić. Zipiąc, odrzucił poduszkę i wziął się pod boki.

-Teraz możemy przejść do kolejnej części kary. Ładuj się na łóżko.

-Co proszę?-zdziwił się Gaara, mimowolnie wstając.

-Na łóżko!

Kazekage rozłożył się na łóżku, przyjmując najbardziej słodką pozycję, jaką znał. Naruto drgnął i wcisnął się pomiędzy jego uda. Poślinił palec i zaczął nim jeździć po torsie i brzuchu Gaary. Ten cicho wzdychał, czując, że podniecenie powoli bierze nad nim kontrolę. Walczył ze wszystkich sił, ale nie był w stanie temu zapobiec.

-No no...-zachichotał Naruto, kiedy zobaczył, jak Kazekage robi się twardy. Musnął koniuszkami palców czubek i wysłuchiwał z satysfakcją jęków kochanka. Gaara zarumienił się, czując się całkowicie bezradny. Wtedy blondyn zniżył się i dotknął go ustami.

Dla Naruto był to całkiem nowy smak. Zaczął przypuszczać, że pochodzenie ma na to wpływ. Wyrzucił jednak rozmyślenia i zabrał się do roboty. Obserwował, jak w oczach Gaary pojawia się lekka mgła i jak traci nad sobą panowanie, wijąc się z rozkoszy.

-Aaaach... Naru... och, błagam...!

Naruto wypuścił go z ust i jeszcze pociągnął językiem po całej jego długości. A potem się podniósł, napotykając rozczarowane spojrzenie Kazekage.

-O nie... Nie będziesz brudził pościeli. A przynajmniej nie ty.

Zmusił Gaarę, żeby położył mu dłonie na biodrach, a sam zaczął na nim siadać. Dla Kazekage było to zupełnie nowe przeżycie. W końcu nawet Kankurou go wykorzystywał. A tu dostaje taką szansę i to jeszcze jako ofiara!

Naruto wplótł palce we włosy kochanka i zaczął go ujeżdżać, co chwilę zmieniając tempo, przedłużając tortury. Wtedy Gaara wpadł na wspaniały pomysł. Przeszedł do siadu. Obu przeszyła rozkosz. Przez chwilę czekali, aż się przyzwyczając do nowej pozycji.

Kazekage przeniósł dłonie na pośladki blondyna i sam zaczął nadawać mu rytm. Naruto przyciskał głowę Gaary do swojej szyi, którą ten delikatnie podgryzał, całował i lizał. Wypełniali pokój zmysłowymi jękami, starając się czerpać z tego zbliżenia jak największą przyjemność. Penis Naruto ocierał się o brzuch Kazekage, dając im dodatkowe doznanie.

W końcu Gaara nie wytrzymał tego i wypełnił kochanka. Ten, czując w sobie ciepło, również się poddał, brudząc brzuch Kazekage. Oboje jeszcze chwilę tak siedzieli, wtuleni w siebie. Dyszeli.

-Naruto... Co to za ciastka?

Blondyn zaczął się śmiać, przewracając ich na łóżko. Rozłączenie się nie było zbyt przyjemne. W końcu Naruto postanowił zawrócić z drogi do 5-latka.

-Wynalazek Iruki. Byłem jego królikiem doświadczalnym.

-To znaczy?

-Zaprosił, nakarmił i zerżnął.

-Aha...-mruknął Gaara, uznając, że lepiej nie zostawać wtajemniczonym.

Kakashi uśmiechał się do Iruki. Ten zaznał już przyjemność z bycia seme i wcale nie chciał być gorszy. Hatake od ponad minuty go przekonywał, że bycie uke jest czymś wyjątkowym i wcale nie dostarcza mniejszej ilości doznań. Jednakże, dla Iruki, takie kity mógł wciskać nieobeznanemu z tematem dzieciakowi.

W końcu postanowił zmienić taktykę i przeszedł do kuchni. Kakashi podreptał za nim jak zbity szczeniaczek, starając się zyskać jakąś szansę u swojego chłopaka. Ten jednak go ignorował. Zaczął przeszukiwać szafki, aż w końcu wyciągnął miskę z ciasteczkami.

-Zgaduję, że nie przegadam cię.

-Hm? Idziemy? Łóżko jest takie wygodne... Albo tu, na blacie... albo na stole... Co powiesz na podłodze?-wyliczał Kakashi, powracajac do swojej natury erotomana. Iruka westchnął.

-Skoro wygrałeś, to poczęstuj się ciasteczkiem. Albo dwoma. Iloma chcesz.

Hatake uznał, że to może być nie taki zły pomysł. Szybko wchłonął pierwsze, a czując ultra wyśmienity smak, pochłonął resztę miski. Nie zauważył kpiącego uśmieszku Iruki. Doskonale wiedział, że na takiego erotomana nie wystarczy jedno czy dwa.

Objął srebrnowłosego w pasie, kiedy ten wyczyścił miskę językiem. Umino zrzucił wszystko co było na blacie na podłogę. Kakashi rozebrał go, muskając palcami skórę. Kilkakrotnie przejechał językiem po sutkach, doprowadzając Irukę do białej gorączki. Potem zjechał na dół ustami, zataczając ósemeczki na czubku.

-Nie drażnij!-warknął cicho Iruka. Hatake pokiwał posłusznie głową, nie będąc dokładnie świadom tego, co się dzieje. Wziął go całego do ust. Z ust Umino wydobył się cichy krzyk. Wplątał palce we włosy swojego partnera, nadając mu właściwy dla siebie rytm.

Kiedy doszedł, Kakashi bez protestów połknął jego spermę, oblizał się i jeszcze parę razy go liznął. Potem był długi, namiętny pocałunek z języczkiem. Iruka z Hatake nie ograniczał się. Wtedy byli tylko dla siebie. Nikt obcy. Tylko oni.

Kakashi oparł się o blat, wypinając się w stronę gotowego Iruki. Ten westchnął i z trudem ściągnął mu spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Postanowił pokazać, jak się czuje uke i zaczął go mocno pieprzyć. Na nieszczęście jego satysfakcji, Hatake miał niedawno bardzo ostrą rundkę z Jiraiyą i na razie nic nie mogło go ruszyć.

Jęczał zmysłowo, krzyczał, kiedy Iruka trafiał w jego wrażliwy punkt. Zaciskał dłonie w pięści, starając się nie dojść zbyt szybko. W międzyczasie walczył z ciasteczkami.

„Och, poczekaj tylko, aż się z tym uporam, delfinku. Przez miesiąc nie usiądziesz na swoim słodkim tyłeczku..." mruczał w myślach.

W tym samym czasie, nieświadomy niczego Iruka powoli kończył zabawę. Z krzykiem doszedł w Kakashim. Ten dopiero po chwili załapał, że to już koniec i też pozwolił sobie ulżyć. Osunęli się na podłogę. Umino skrył się w ramionach swojego wilka. Dotarło do niego, że lepiej mu jest, kiedy to on się tak męczy. A nie na odwrót. Za to Kakashi był zaskoczony dobrymi umiejętnościami delfinka. Wolałby jednak nie powtarzać tego upokorzenia.

-Wiesz... Co się niedługo z tobą stanie? Kara będzie bezlitosna.-mruknął do Iruki Kakashi.

-Wiem. Czekam z niecierpliwością. Byłem bardzo niegrzeczny...-zagryzł wargę Umino.

-Och, to już wiem. A kwestię ciasteczek ugryziemy innym razem.

Shikamaru patrzył podejrzanie na Kibę. Miał pewne wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno chodziło tu tylko o naukę Genjutsu. Ale Inuzuka uśmiechał się tak niewinnie... Nikt po Naruto go już przecież nie podejdzie. To normalne.

Usiedli przy stoliczku. Kiba podsunął mu miseczkę z ciasteczkami. Nara wziął jeden i zaczął go konsumować. Uznał, że próba nauczenia tego barana czegokolwiek na głodnego będzie ciężka. „Wyborne..." mruknął w myślach i zabrał się za następne.

Kiba cierpliwie czekał, aż Nara wpadnie w pułapkę po uszy. Doskonale wiedział, jak działają te piekielne ciasteczka. Widział, co Iruka robił z Naruto, kiedy ten się ich nażarł. Mógłby zatłuc blondyna, a ten i tak by go uwielbiał. W końcu nadszedł wyczekiwany moment.

Jedyna rzecz, jaka go teraz irytowała? Miejsce nauki. Park. Chrzanić to.

Kiba pchnął go na plecy i zaczął namiętnie całować. Shika nie nadążał z oddawaniem. Zerwali z siebie większość ubrań. Ich palce błądziły po swoich ciałach, szukając wrażliwych punktów. Starali się doprowadzić drugiego do szaleństwa.

Wtedy ktoś odchrząknął. Z warknięciem wrócili na kolana i spojrzeli na ktosia. Był to Minato, który zasłaniał oczy jakiejś dziewczynce i chował za sobą chłopca.

-Przenieście się w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce...-z trudem powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmieche-Deprawujecie młodzierz.

Kiba warknął po raz kolejny. Złapał Shikę i zaczął go ciągnąć w nieznanym na razie kierunku. Zupełnie zignorował fakt, że byli półnadzy. Nara po raz drugi. Minato spojrzał na pozostawione przez nich rzeczy i miseczkę po ciasteczkach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak Naruto wypłakał mu się w ramię, że został wykorzystany przez Irukę. Oczywiście to było tylko przedstawienie. Podobało mu się. Do tej pory nie rozumiał jednak Minato, co z tym wszystkim miały wspólnego ciasteczka.

Teraz już się domyślił.

Kiba z impetem wpadł do swojego domu, ciągnąc za sobą nieco otumanionego Narę. Zignorował matkę i Kuromaru, odepchnął Hanę i wykopał Akamaru z pokoju. Potem zamknął drzwi na klucz. Oblizał się. Czuł, że problem w spodniach jest już w stanie krytycznym. Czas na grę wstępną miną.

Zerwał dolną część garderoby Nary i pchnął go na podłogę. Podciągnął go na kolana i szybko w niego wszedł. Po policzkach Shikamaru popłynęło parę łez.

-Boooli...-wydukał. Inuzuka jęknął duchowo, kiedy opiekuńczość, którą odziedziczył po mamusi, zaczęła ukrócać jego porządanie. Zatrzymał się, obdarowując tors kochanka pocałunkami. W końcu Shika sam zachęcił go do ruchów.

Kochali się to mocno, to delikatnie, to szybko, to wolno, jak stare małżeństwo nie mogli się zdecydować, jak chcą. Zakończyli to w dość niecodzienny sposób, tarzając się po podłodze, bo oboje chcieli być na drugiej osobie.

Hana i Tsume patrzyły na siebie zaniepokojone. W końcu siostra Inuzuki postanowiła się odezwać.

-Czy ja coś pominęłam, czy mój kochany braciszek stracił poczucie orientacji?

Tsume nie odpowiedziała.

Gaara i Naruto leżeli wtuleni w siebie, patrząc, jak wskazówka zegara powoli wybija 12 po południu. Kazekage westchnął.

-Cały dzień stracony...

-Nie panikujta, panie ładny. Tylko połowa.

-Za dużo wczoraj wypiłeś, Naruto.

-Prawie za dużo. A to różnica!

-Mam jedno pytanie... Jak to się stało, że kiedy się pojawiłeś miałem na sobie ubrania, a potem już nie?

-Futon to droga do sukcesu!

**Ach, te ciasteczka... Ale chyba pora ugryźć temat Sasuke, nieprawdaż? Pomyślę nad tym, a teraz czekam na wasze reakcje!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Prywatna lekcja

**I kolejny rozdział za mną. Powiem szczerze, że jestem z nich coraz mniej dumna. A co do ogonka to tak. Na pewno się coś takiego pojawi w tej porąbanej historii.**

**Prywatna lekcja**

Naruto westchnął. Gaara znowu marudził. Na to, że zniszczył mu spodnie. Na to, że jest zmęczony. Na to, że stracili trochę dnia. Na to, że musi marudzić, żeby wyrazić swoje zdanie. Na to, że blondyn przesadził. Na to, że skończyły się ciasteczka.

W końcu udało się zamknąć mu usta. Naruto odetchnął i przeciągnął się. Kazekage dopił sok i wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt za oknem.

-To... co chcesz dzisiaj robić?-zapytał Naruto.

-Ty jesteś moim przewodnikiem.

-Tak, ale to twój ostatni dzień. Wypada chyba, żebym uzupełnił twoje braki.

Gaara podrapał się w tył głowy.

-No nie wiem... Opowiedziałbyś coś jeszcze o klanie Uchiha.

-Uchiha? Szlag... Niewiele wiem. Ale mam pomysł! Zapytamy się samych Uchiha!-pstryknął palcami blondyn, jeszcze nie wiedząc, że lekcja nie będzie na ten temat. Gaara westchnął.

-U was to normalne?-spojrzał wreszcie na Naruto. Ten zdziwił się.

-Co jest normalne?

-Podglądanie ludzi przez okna.

Wskazał palcem na coś. To coś miało kształt. I siedziało na gałęzi tuż przy oknie. I się bezczelnie, zboczenie gapiło. Uśmiechało się. Miało szare włosy. Siwy zbok.

Naruto doskoczył do okna, otworzył je, złapał intruza za bluzę, wciągnął go do środka i rzucił na stół. Wyciągnął kunaia i zamachał nim groźnie.

-Dobra, co widziałeś?-zamruczał wrogo do nieproszonego gościa. Ten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno-Wszystko? Dobrze... Gaara, od czego zaczynamy? Od rozbijania paluszków czy zdarcia skóry?

Intruz poderwał się na nogi.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby! Tsuna się nie dowie. Przyrzekam!-zawył.

-No... Mam taką nadzieję. Zboczek jeden. Nie miałeś kogo wciągnąć do łóżka wieczorem, erotomanie jeden?

-Nie bardzo... Wszyscy byli zajęci.

-Porywająca historia...-mruknął Gaara, tracąc zainteresowanie. Erotoman zaczął się puszyć.

-Wypraszam sobie!

-Wypraszaj sobie co chcesz. A teraz powiedz wprost, szukałeś szybkiego numerka, co Jiraiya?-zapytał prosto z rury Naruto. Siwy pokiwał głową, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego i stosując arcy-zakazane „Technika Psich Oczek". Na jego nieszczęście, to Naruto był wynalazcą tej techniki i nie zamierzał się na nią złapać. Ale Gaara był za to bezbronny.

-Słyszałem... że masz niezły sprzęt.

-Nie no... NAPRAWDĘ?! Gaara! Mamy napięty rozkład dnia!

-Jakbyś mnie nie przetrzymywał w łóżku...

-Ja cię przytrzymywałem? Coś nowego, naprawdę.

-A nie? To oczywiste, że to twoja wina.

-MOJA?! To przez ciebie wczoraj babunia prawie mnie zabiła. PRZEZ CIEBIE musiałem wyciągać od Iruki te cholerne ciastka. I na sam koniec, musiałem udawać słodkiego szczeniaczka, który nie umie się gniewać.

-Tak. A ty jak zawsze tylko o sobie. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to TY mnie wczoraj pobiłeś poduszką. To TY mnie naćpałeś tymi ciasteczkami i to TY mnie zgwałciłeś.

Jiraiya przysiadł na stole, oczekując na dalszy ciąg. To zapowiadało się na bardzo ciekawą kłótnię. Uśmiechnął się lekko i oblizał wargi.

-Ach, JA?! A kto zaczynał?! Nie! Czekaj! Ja wiem! Bez-brwiowe, aroganckie emo, które nie wie, że trzyma się swojego kompana bez względu na wszystko!

-Doprawdy!? To ty dałeś się wyciągnąć przez gromadkę uchachanych dziewczyn, kobiet, wdów, staruszek i parę sześciolatek. Pominę to, że to one starały się ciebie zgwałcić. Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem aż takim samobójcą, żeby ingerować w tak niebezpieczne sytuacje?! Sam się tak ubrałeś, miałeś za swoje. Poza tym dostałem lepszą propozycję!

-Tak, tak.-zacmokał blondyn-Itasia na biurku Hokage... Hm... A może to ty na biurku, co?

-Zamknij się!

Kompletnie zignorowali Jiraiyę.

-Teraz mam się zamknąć, ciastkojadzie?

-To ty mi podsunąłeś te cholerne ciastka! Jak dorwę Irukę...

-To co!? Trzymaj się od niego z daleka albo potraktuję cię tak, że przez miesiąc nie usiądziesz na swoim wypielęgnowanym tyłeczku!

-Tylko spróbuj... Już ja ci pokażę!

-Śmiem wątpić.

-Wątp dalej. Ale na pogrzeb nie przyjdę.

-Nie będziesz musiał. Będziesz przecież głównym obiektem zainteresowania. I martwym.

-Żarty się ciebie trzymają, blondynie?

-Sugerujesz coś, bez-brwiowy?

-Idiota.

-Emo.

-Debil.

-Piaskowiec.

-Łamaga.

-Sexi bomba.

-Gn... CO?!

Naruto zaczął się śmiać.

-Wiedziałem, że cię na to złapię! Hahahaha!

Gaara nie wiedział, co może tu rozwalić. Wolał się nie narażać na Tsunade. Jego wzrok padł na wesołego Jiraiyę. Zmrużył oczy i złapał go w swój piasek.

Tsunade w lekkich podskokach szła do rezydencji, w której umieściła Kazekage i Naruto. Była zadowolona, bo ktoś zrobił jej prezent i wypucował jej biurko do czysta jakimś specyfikiem o zapachu róż. Chciała poznać tego, kto się tak bezinteresownie poświęcił dla jej dobra.

Wtedy usłyszała trzask. Zobaczyła, jak drzwi wejściowe rozpadają się na małe kawalątka, a znajomy erotoman ląduje tuż pod jej nogami. Dosłownie.

-JIRAIYA!-odskoczyła, kopiąc go i posyłając do pobliskiego parku drogą powietrzną. Zauważyła wkurzonego Gaarę i zataczającego się w przejściu Naruto. Westchnęła. Cały jej dobry humor znikł w ciągu kilku sekund.

Sasuke patrzył wściekle na Itachiego. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten ciągle mu odmawiał.

-Powiedziałem: nie, ototou. Sprawy sercowe załatwiaj sam. Mnie do tego nie mieszaj. Mogę ci co najwyżej dać parę lekcji, jeśli chcesz.

-Itachi! Ja potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Sam nie dam rady!

-Bzdura. Naruto jest miękki jak masełko. W moment go rozpracujesz.

-Itachi! Ja nie chcę jednorazowej przygody, ja go... ja go...

-Poćwicz wymawianie tego zdania do lustra. Potem startuj do blondynka.

Starszy Uchiha uznał temat za zamknięty i przeszedł do salonu, aby dopić swoją herbatę. Ledwo co usiadł na fotelu, kiedy Sasuke wylądował mu na kolanach. Patrzył na niego skopiowaną od Naruto techniką. Za jej używanie powinno się lądować w więzieniu.

-Ototou. Nie rozumiem, po co ci moja pomoc. Przecież znasz Naruto lepiej niż ja.

-Ale... Ja się nie znam na TYCH sprawach!

-A ja się znam?-wybuchł śmiechem Itachi, wylewając na siebie gorącą herbatę. Dopiero po chwili się o tym dowiedział, kiedy coś zaczęło go parzyć. Zrzucił z siebie brata i obiegł cały pokój piszcząc jak dziewczynka, aż w końcu udało mu się zdjąć mokrą podkoszulkę. Sasuke westchnął.

-Masz rację. Pytanie ciebie o radę to samobójstwo. Uderzę do jego ojca.

-E?! Pogięło cię!? Minato mówi Naruto wszystko! Na odwrót też...

-Skąd wiesz?

-Po prostu wiem. To najgorszy możliwy pomysł. Ototou, jest tu fotel, kanapa i dwie pufy, a ty siedzisz na podłodze.

-Jest wygodniej...-burknął cicho Sasuke, krzyżując ramiona. Itachi, po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia, postanowił do niego dołączyć. Przez chwilę siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, a potem po prostu się na siebie rzucili.

-Nienawidzę cię, aniki...-mruknął cicho Sasuke, pozbywając się swojej podkoszulki. Itachi szybko zdjął mu spodnie. Przejechał palcami po torsie, drażniąc co jakiś czas sutki. Z ust młodszego bruneta wydobywały się słodkie jęki.

-Jesteś pewien, że możemy tak wejść?-zapytał Gaara, kiedy wślizgnęli się do domu Uchiha przez okno w kuchni. Naruto wzruszył ramionami i złapał za jabłko, które leżało w pobliskiej misce. Podrzucając je, ruszył do salonu, a Kazekage dopiero po pewnym czasie podążył za nim.

To co zastali, nie zszokowało żadnego. Mieli już w końcu jakieś doświadczenie. Minęli ich cicho i usadowili się na fotelu (Gaara musiał się zadowolić oparciem, bo wielki Naruto musiał gdzieś posadzić swój tyłek).

Itachi i Sasuke w ogóle nie zauważyli intruzów, kontynnując pieszczenie się. W końcu starszy zjechał ustami w dół. Z początku drażnił brata ósemeczkami, a potem zlitował się nad nim i wziął go do ust. Sasuke krzyknął cicho.

Naruto połknął kolejny kawałek jabłka i zachichotał, kiedy usłyszał, jak Sasuke wydaje starszemu bratu rozkazy. Ten robił wszystko, aby zadowolić swojego ototou. Gaara podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się, jak ktoś może być tak bardzo pomiatany, ale szybko sobie przypomniał o poprzedniej nocy i zrezygnował z dalszych dochodzeń.

W międzyczasie, Itaś zdołał zdominować aroganckiego braciszka i posadził go sobie na kolanach, kończąc tym samym grę wstępną. Sasuke podrapał go po plecach, kiedy ten kontrolował tempo. Oboje jęczeli głośno, co jakiś czas dając znać sąsiadom, że są zajeci. Wciąż jednak nie zauważyli intruzów, którzy oglądali ich występ z niemałym zainteresowaniem.

W końcu Sasuke wrzasnął, brudząc umięśniony brzuszek Itachiego. Ten postanowił, że nie zostanie mu dłużny i w ostatniej chwili z niego wyszedł. Oboje przez chwilę kiwali, tuląc się.

-Możemy przejść do ważniejszych rzeczy?

Oboje bardzo wolno odwrócili swoje głowy. Naruto bawił się ogryzkiem, a Gaara starał się nie patrzeć na nich.

-Chociaż...-zaczął blondyn-Gdybym wiedział, że tak blisko mam darmowe porno...

Sasuke zerwał się i pobiegł do łazienki zarumieniony. Naruto zamrugał. Spojrzał na Itachiego.

-Coś nie tak?

-Ech... Ciężka sprawa. To o co chodziło?

-Gaara...

-Już o nic. Tak się składa, że muszę wcześniej wrócić do Suny. Jeszcze mnie Temari zabije, jak zobaczy z czym wróciłem.-mruknął cicho i ruszył do drzwi. Itachi zachichotał, ale Naruto złapał go w połowie drogi.

-Nie odchodź! Ona mnie zabije!

-Wyluzuj. Wyrażę się o tobie przychylnie i zapomnę, przynajmniej częściowo o tym, jaką mi karę wczoraj zaserwowałeś.

Itachi nadstawił ucho, ale Gaara już zniknął, zostawiając roztrzęsionego Naruto na podłodze. Myśl o tym, co może mu zrobić Tsunade przekraczała jego granice.

-Zaraz do ciebie wrócę, muszę tylko coś sprawdzić.-powiedział i podszedł do drzwi łazienki. Nacisnął na klamkę. Nic. Mocniej. Nic.

-Sasuke, otwórz.

Nic.

-Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi!

Nic. Itachi cofnął się i wyłamał drzwi kopniakiem. Naruto pomyślał, że był bardzo seksowny podczas tej akcji. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż świecił gołym tyłkiem na wszystkie możliwe strony. Pokręcił głową i starał się usłyszeć, o czym nawijają, ale nic mu to nie dało.

W końcu Itachi powrócił, a Sasuke poczłapał do swojego pokoju. Naruto przeniósł się na swój fotel, zastanawiając się, o czym rozmawiali. Niestety, ubiór sąsiada bardzo mu przeszkadzał.

-Zamierzasz coś dzisiaj na siebie założyć, czy...

-Przeszkadza ci to?-wymruczał cichutko Itaś.

-Zboczeniec...-zaczął, ale zamilkł na widok ubranego Sasuke. Warto wspomnieć, że jego ubrania wciąż walały się na podłodze. Podszedł do Naruto i pochylił się nad nim.

-Możemy gdzieś pójść?

Naruto poruszał niemo ustami, nie mając pojęcia, o co mu dokładnie chodzi. W końcu trochę się od niego odsunął i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

-No wiesz, Sasuke... Dziś... hehe... nie mogę! Muszę zrobić... te... no... zakupy! Właśnie! Muszę zrobić zakupy! To ja spadam, narka!

Sasuke i Itachi ze zdumieniem obserwowali, jak blondyn się zmywa. Potem młodszy brunet zerknął na brata swoim Sharinganem.

-To... twoja... wina...

-O nie ototou. Nie moja wina, że jesteś beznadziejny w zalotach.

Naruto uderzył w Uchihe z całej siły. Trwał właśnie sparing pomiędzy nimi. Najgorsze, że oboje nie mogli się przełamać do użycia bardziej niebezpiecznych środków, a Kakashi to widział i chichotał. Sakura jak zwykle dopingowała Sasuke.

Na nieszczęście całej drużyny 7, Gai i Lee wybrali niedalekie pole na swój trening młodości, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Pewne jednak było, że pozostanie tam jedynie jakiś krater. Sądząc oczywiście po wybuchach i trzęsieniach ziemi.

Naruto zaklął soczyście, kiedy ziemia osunęła mu się spod nóg, a parę drzew poleciało na resztę drużyny. Zanim zdołał coś zrobić, kątem oka zobaczył jeszcze grubą gałąź, poczuł zimno i odleciał w ciemność.

Sasuke przeklinał Gaia, Lee, ich młodość i te zielone kombinezony. Zastanawiał się, co oni do diabła zrobili. Wtedy zobaczył coś, co go zmroziło do pięt. Naruto oberwał wielką gałęzią i wpadł do wody. Niesiony prądem oddalał się coraz dalej, tracąc przytomność.

Uchiha biegiem rzucił się za nim i wskoczył do lodowatej cieczy. Z trudem złapał powietrze i podpłynął do blondyna. Temu jednak zebrało się na żarty i postanowił zanurkować. Sasuke nie wiedział, że woda jest tu taka głęboka. Z trudem złapał Naruto za bluzę. Potrząsnął nim, ale ten wciąż był nieprzytomny. Jeszcze raz. I drugi. W końcu powieki blondyna uniosły się. Natychmiast zaczął się dusić.

Sasuke przycisnął wargi do wiśniowych ust Naruto. Jednocześnie zaczął się odpychać w stronę najbliższego brzegu. Nawet nie zauważył, jak zwykła wymiana tlenu przeszła w namiętny pocałunek. Ich języki bawiły się w egzotycznym tańcu, pozwalając sobie na coraz więcej.

Przerwał im jęk rozpaczy i niedowierzania. Oderwali się od siebie. Dopiero teraz zorientowali się, że leżą...no cóż, nadzy na brzegu. Kakashi zwijał się ze śmiechu pod najbliższym powalonym drzewem, a Sakura płacze na ziemi. Naruto chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, ale ta uciekła. Hatake pozbył się łez z policzka i podszedł do nich.

-Daj jej trochę czasu. Musi to przetrawić. Ale nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Proszę, ja poczekam.

-Nie. Co się stało z ubraniami?-zapytał Sasuke.

-Jak to co? Zerwaliście je z siebie.

-Serio?-wybałuszył oczy Naruto. Kakashi pokiwał głową.

-Nie gap się, do niczego nie dojdzie.-warknął do niego Uchiha, podnosząc się i nie wierząc w wersję senseia. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Srebrnowłosy westchnął.

-W takim razie radzę się pospieszyć...

-Przegapiliśmy coś?-zapytał się blondyn.

-Nie. Ale gacie wam odpływają.-wskazał palcem na znikające z prądem kawałki ubrania. Z dziewczęcym piskiem rzucili się za nimi, przy okazji wyławiając pozostałe części ubrań. W końcu, trzęsąc się z zimna, powrócili do Kakashiego.

Naruto spojrzał skołowany na trzymane przez niego bokserki. Czarne z wachlarzem na tyłku... Przecież on takich nie miał!

-Dobe, to moje.-powiedział Sasuke z dziwnym rozbawieniem i rzucił mu jego. Naruto odetchnął, widząc pomarańczowe bokserki z liskami. Przytulił je do siebie z rozczuleniem.

-Już nigdy was nie zostawię...-wymruczał, wkładając je powoli. Kakashi i Sasuke przesłali sobie rozbawione spojrzenia, ale postanowili, że pozostawią to bez komentarza.

Blondyn kichnął po raz tysiąc pięćdziesiąty tego wieczoru. Obserwował, jak Itachi powoli wszystko szykuje na dzisiejszą imprezkę. Wylosował tzw. „Zadania". Naruto był pierwszym gościem, ponieważ Sasuke go przytargał tu znad rzeki. Naprawdę, był strasznie irytujący od tamtej pory. Zastanawiał się jednak, co się dzieje teraz z Sakurą.

Wspomniana różowłosa panienka postawiła z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem manekin w małej uliczce, niedaleko rezydencji Uchiha. Sięgnęła po kunaia.

-A MASZ SASUKE!-wrzasnęła, wykonując pchnięcie-ZDRAJCA! CIACH! GEJ! CIACH! DUPEK! CIACH!

W końcu manekin został rozerwany na strzępy. Sakura, ignorując sparaliżowane cienie za sobą, wyciągnęła z cienia jeszcze jeden manekin.

-NIECH CIĘ SZLAG, NARUTO! CIACH! JAK CIĘ DORWĘ... CIACH!... TO POŻAŁUJESZ... CIACH!... ŻE SIĘ URODZIŁEŚ... CIACH... TY GNOJU!

-W mordę...-szepnął Kiba.

-Chyba trzeba ich ostrzec...-mruknął niepewnie Shikamaru.

-Ja nie idę tą uliczką.

-Ja też nie.

Oboje zawrócili, szukając innej drogi do domu Uchihy.

**I na razie to tyle. Bwaaah! Głupia chemia. Nie będę się jej uczyć. Nie! Bunt! A wy dawać opinie! Buahaha! A teraz na serio. Dziękuję za uwagę.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Zadania

**Jeszcze nigdy się nad niczym tak nie męczyłam, jak nad tym chapterem. Nie wyszedł najlepiej.**

**A teraz, jeśli chodzi o to "Ren ai-no osuneko", to muszę cię zawieść. Przeczytałam to jeszcze zanim zaczęłam pisać własne opowiadanka. Bardzo mi się podobało i jeśli znasz coś podobnego to podaj!**

**A teraz wróćmy do nieszczęsnego Naruto.**

**Zadania**

Naruto wręcz spłonął ze wstydu, kiedy jego kochany ojciec przylazł z Kakashim zalany w trupa, wyśpiewując na całą wioskę: „Kocham cię, kochanie moje!". Kiedy zobaczył swojego syna, uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w jego stronę z zamiarem uduszenia go podczas przytulenia. Na szczęścio-nieszczęście młodego blondyna, Naruto kichnął, a siła była wystarczająca, żeby odskoczył od Minato. Niestety, uderzył w ścianę, a impet posłał go prosto na podłogę.

Zanim były Hokage, Kakashi czy Sasuke zdążyli to skomentować, przybył z odsieczą sir Itachi i oblał pijaków wodą z kostkami lodu. Oboje zawyli.

-ITAAAAACHIIIII!

Uchiha zwiał, zanim posypały się w jego stronę wszystkie przedmioty, jakie znalazła ta dwójka. Minato i Kakashi dyszeli, ignorując chichot Sasuke.

-Naruto. Czemu masz na sobie jego ubrania?-zapytał nagle, ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy, prawie trzeźwy Namikaze. Naruto dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że Sasuke dał mu swoje ciuchy, bo jego były mokre.

-E... Mały wypadek podczas pracy.

-Milcz, Hatake.-warknął Sasuke. Kakashi, który właśnie otworzył usta, natychmiast je zamknął. Itachi wychylił głowę zza drzwi i razem z Minato zlustrował ich ciekawskim wzrokiem. Naruto westchnął i podniósł się z podłogi, tylko po to, żeby kichnął i uderzyć łokciem w ścianę.

-Przeziębiłeś się?-zapytał Minato. Blondyn pokiwał głową i wrócił na swoją pufę. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że w pokoju obok dużo się zmieniło. Pośrodku stał teraz stoliczek z urną wypełnioną karteczkami, a dookoła w okręgu stały pufy.

-Wybierzcie sobie miejsce, zaraz zlecą się inne sępy...-mruknął Itachi, przynosząc coś do przegryzienia, parę butelek sake i coli. Kakashi i Sasuke zajęli miejsca obok Naruto i Minato musiał się zadowolić tym obok Hatake.

Potem przybiegł zadyszany Iruka. Widząc, że miejsce obok jego chłopaka jest zajęte, trochę się zarumienił. Minato mu ustąpił, siadając obok i dziwnie zboczenie się zachowując. Uśmiechnął się do biednego Iruki złośliwie.

Następnymi gośćmi byli: Hayate, Jiraiya i... Neji?! Nie tylko Naruto opadła szczęka. Itachi zapomniał, czy chciał butelkę sake rozbić, czy postawić. Uznał, że to pierwsze i od razu tego pożałował.

-Co wyście mu zrobili?-zapytał Kakashi, przybierając ostry ton.

-Eeeeee tam! Trochę perswazji, pieszczot...-zaczął Jiraiya, ale oberwał pięścią od bruneta.

-Zamknij się.

Neji poczłapał do kręgu i usiadł za Sasuke. Jiraiya pomasował obolałą szczękę i zajął miejsce obok Minato. Ten spojrzał na niego z błaganiem. Sannin zachichotał, ale nie było żadnej żywszej reakcji. Hayate usiadł za Nejim.

Pojawił się również Sai, dźwigając swój pędzel i masę atramentu. Na pytanie po co to mu, odpowiedział, że zawsze się to może przydać. Potem zjawił się Asuma. Jak zwykle z paczką fajek, ale w domu Uchiha nie panowały takie rygorystyczne zasady, jak u Minato.

Powoli dochodziła magiczna godzina, 20. W ostatniej chwili do domu wpadła dwójka. Kiba i Shika podpierali ścianę, o którą obił się parę razy Naruto. Reszta patrzyła na nich z niemałym zdziwieniem. Nara zerknął na nich.

-Naruto, Sasuke. Czy wy wkurzyliście Sakurę?

Młody blondyn zaczął nerwowo chichotać, a Sasuke podrapał się po głowie.

-Można tak powiedzieć.-odpowiedział za nich Kakashi, drżąc.

-Dobrze wam radzę. Trzymajcie się od niej z daleka...-wydyszał Kiba, zajmując swoje miejsce. Kakashi nie wytrzymał i zaczął ryczeć ze śmiechu. Reszta obserwowała, jak turla się po podłodze. W końcu jednak wybiła 20 i Itachi postawił ich do pionu. Bez skojarzeń. Przynajmniej na razie.

-Dobra, wyjaśniam zasady. Wybrana osoba losuje karteczkę z tym, co ma zrobić. Jeśli będzie to dotyczyć innej osoby, wybieracie tą, która siedzi na prawo od was. W drugiej rundce będzie to ta po lewej. Jeśli ktoś nie zgodzi się wykonać polecenia, zdejmie coś z siebie. Akcesoria się nie liczą. Tylko ubrania. Ci, którzy ściągną wszystko, odpadają. Ten, kto wygra, standardowo ustala pary.

Reszta skinęła głową. Jedynie Naruto zaczął patrzeć się na swoich sąsiadów. Sasuke. Kakashi. Sasuke. Kakashi. Niewyżyty Uchiha. Zboczony Hatake. Kocur. Wilk.

-TO CHYBA JAKIEŚ ŻARTY!-wrzasnął Naruto, pokazując na obu. Minato prychnął.

-A ja co mam powiedzieć?-mruknął, wskazując na Sannina. Reszta westchnęła, ale nikt nie zmienił miejsc. W sumie było to tak: Naruto-Sasuke-Neji-Sai-Asuma-Kiba-Shikamaru-Itachi-Jiraiya-Minato-Iruka-Kakashi-Naruto.

Gra się rozpoczęła. Najpierw gospodarz. Itachi wylosował karteczkę i zerknął na nią. „Malinka na szyi towarzysza". Zmiażdżył karteczkę, przeklinając, że napisał coś takiego. Wiedział, że malinki były u Jiraiyi karane bardzo ostro...

Wszyscy uważnie go obserwowali. Sannin już myślał, że będzie jakiś przyjemny pocałunek, a tu... Itachi z prędkością światła ugryzł go w szyję, przy okazji przejeżdżając po niej językiem i oddał mu karteczkę. Ten, wkurzony, powtarzał niemo „malinka".

Minato drgnął, kiedy Sannin losował swoje zadanie. Jiraiya spojrzał na niego z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem i agresywnie wpił się w jego wargi. Rozległy się ciche gwizdy. Itachi zachichotał. Kiedy Sannin skończył, oddał karteczkę, udowadniając, że takie było jego zadanie.

-Itachi, jakie są tu zadania?-wtrącił się Shikamaru.

-Em... Od niewinnych póz przez całusy, itd. po... bardziej... nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. Oprócz seksu, rzecz jasna.

Naruto, Neji i Iruka zbledli, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Strach i wstyd. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Wyluzujcie, jesteście u siebie. W przenośni, Ita, w przenośni. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

-Dokładnie. Dom jest zabezpieczony, nikt nas nie zobaczy.-potwierdził Itachi. Nie wspomniał, że są też akty przemocy, ale nie posunął się do bardzo złych rzeczy. Jeden policzek w tą czy w tą? Co za różnica?

Minato wylosował słodką pozę. Naruto zagryzł wargę. Jego ojciec nie miał sobie równych. Biedny Iruka okazał się być bardzo dobrym graczem. Bez marudzenia powalił na podłogę Kakashiego, który już przed grą pozbył się maski. Zbliżył swoje usta do ust kochanka i... Iruka potulnie wrócił na pufę, rzucając Hatake papierek. „Wywołaj pożądanie, ale go nie zaspokój."

-ITA! To było okrutne.-jęknął Kakashi.

-To...? Hihihihi!

-To mi się przestaje podobać...-mruknął Shikamaru, patrząc na chichoczącego Itachiego.

-Wypraszam sobie. W końcu, która dwójka z nas latała po wiosce pół nago?-zrekompensował się Uchiha, wysypując na podłogę kilkanaście zdjęć. Na wszystkich był albo Naruto, albo Shika.

-CO TO JEST?!-wrzasnęli obaj.

-No cóż... Pewna panienka robiła wam zdjęcia. Postanowiłem je zarekwirować.

Reszta oglądała zdjęcia z wypiekami na twarzy. Na jednym Nara miał wypisany mord na twarzy. Trzymał się za szyję jedną ręką, a drugą podtrzymywał spadające mu z tyłka spodnie. Na innym, Naruto przeskakiwał nad kimś, kopiąc „przypadkowo" w twarz.

-To byłeś ty...-warknął Jiraiya.

-Uuups...-jęknął Naruto i schował się za Kakashim. Itachi zaklaskał.

-Dobra, wracamy do gry! Kakashi!

Hatake ze stoickim spokojem przeczytał treść i ze stoickim spokojem podszedł do zdenerwowanego blondyna. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i namiętnie go pocałował. Osiągnął swój cel, kiedy zdumiony chłopak zaczął odwzajemniać całusa. Wtedy wrócił na swoje miejsce. „Przekonaj towarzysza do oddania pocałunku." Minato zazgrzytał zębami. To on chciał być na jego miejscu! To nie było fair!

Nadeszła pora na Naruto. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zatarł dłonie. Sasuke nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Wtedy...

PLASK!

-TO ZA TO, ŻE SAKURA CHCE MNIE TERAZ ZABIĆ!-wrzasnął, a potem uśmiechnął się do Itachiego-Masz więcej takich zadań?

Odpowiedź została zagłuszona przez wybuch śmiechu. Tylko Sasuke nie miał nic do powiedzenia. W końcu wrócili do gry. Neji przeżył szok, kiedy Uchiha zaczął go obmacywać, a potem zostawił. Jako pierwszy też odmówił. Jego koszulka poleciała pod kąt. Okazało się, że miał wycałować wszystkie paluszki sąsiada. A jako, że był to Sai... Wolał nie wiedzieć, w czym trzymał swoje palce.

Artysta musiał odtańczyć kankana, przy którym reszta zwijała się ze śmiechu, ale Sai też nieźle się bawił. Asuma wykonał mini striptiz, a Kiba zaczął bić przed Shikamaru pokłony. Nara był zmuszony do zaśpiewania Itachiemu kołysanki, która nie była kołysanką, tylko zlepkiem słów: śpijjużupierdliwakołysankaśpijbocięzabijęchcępapierosaniemaszinnychzadań.

Przyszedł kolej na Uchihę i na zmianę kolejki. Po kolejnej rundzie Shika stracił buty, a Asuma ochraniacz. Nara miał „zaprezentować" swoją męskość, a Sarutobi poudawać przez chwilę psa Saia. W dodatku Kiba zaśpiewał wybraną przez siebie piosenkę. Neji i Jiraiya przerwali mu w połowie, nie mogąc znieść jego wycia.

Iruka, przewidywany pierwszy przegrany, zyskał swój respekt po trzech rundach gry. Ani razu się nawet nie zawahał przed wykonaniem zadania. Raz stroił do Minato słodkie minki, sprawiając, że ten (i paru innych) zrobiło się czerwonych. Za drugim razem zmysłowo zatańczył na środku tak, jakby był na profesjonalnym występie.

Za to Neji kompletnie sobie nie radził. W trzeciej rundzie znowu odrzucił zadanie. Polegało ono na udawaniu... uwaga, Sakury. Naruto marudził, że on mógłby dostać takie zadanie, ale Kiba wątpił, czy to takie proste. Kiedy zaś Sai palcem błądził po jego ciele, jedynie Sasuke powstrzymywał go przed ucieczką z pomieszczenia. I to swoim złowieszczym wzrokiem: ani drgnij.

W 4 rundzie Naruto pokazał pazurki. Przeczytał spokojnie treść, przez chwilę pomyślał, aż w końcu spojrzał na Sasuke. Już miał go dotknąć, kiedy nagle zaczął drżeć i przez pięć minut z płaczem wyrzucał Uchiha wszystkie swoje zażalenia odnośnie jego osoby i jego działań. Zdołał tak przedstawić wydarzenie nad rzeką jako próbę gwałtu, że nawet Kakashi się pogubił. Minato i Jiraiya już mieli przerobić zdumionego i zrozpaczonego Sasuke na miazgę, kiedy Naruto krzyknął radośnie: „ŻARTOWAŁEM!" i rzucił im karteczkę. „Zrób swojego towarzysza w konia"

Do 6 rundy Neji i Asuma byli prawie nadzy. Hyuga broniły już tylko bokserki, a Sarutobiego jeszcze spodnie. Kakashi stracił swój ochraniacz, Jiraiya buty, a Itaś bluzę. Wtedy też nastąpiło szokujące wydarzenie. Otóż, jak to w pewnym momencie określił gospodarz, Iruka wylosował tzw. różowe zadanie. Czyli to graniczące z seksem.

Przez chwilę się gapił na karteczkę, a potem rzucił ją na podłogę. Jiraiya ją złapał i pokazał Minato, potem przeszła przez wszystkich. Jedynie Kakashi (czyli ofiara) nie dowiedział się, o co chodziło. Umino ciężko oddychał, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy ma przyjąć zadanie, czy pozbyć się czegoś i mieć święty spokój. Dopingowany przez resztę postanowił zachować czyste konto. Z początku Hatake przeżył niemały szok, kiedy jego chłopak dobrał mu się do spodni, ale potem załapał czaczę i nie przeszkadzał mu. Dla niekumatych: potocznie chodziło o zrobienie loda.

W 7 rundzie Naruto zrezygnował z zadania i rzucił bluzę na stos ubrań w kącie. Okazało się, że wyznanie Kakashiemu, że go kocha, przerastało go. Później jednak wyjawił, że ma dość przygód z ciasteczkami Iruki, które zyskały już mroczną sławę w kręgach „Niewyżytych Seksualnie Gejów" w skrócie NGS. Nazwą tą ochrzcił ich właśnie Shikamaru.

12 runda i Neji nagi. Z trudem ignorował chichoty. Asuma i Shikamaru mieli na sobie tylko bokserki. Okazało się, że im głębiej w urnę tym gorsze i bardziej okrutne zadania. Minato musiał się pozbyć góry i butów, żeby zachować honor. Sasuke, Itachi i Sai siedzieli w samych spodniach, namyślając się, kto może wygrać. Kiba i Jiraiya również byli bardzo blisko odpadnięcia. Jedynie Iruka i Naruto trzymali się w miarę.

W 15 rundzie Iruka porwał karteczkę na kawałeczki. Został przez to zdyskwalifikowany i musiał się rozebrać. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu, zrobił to bez marudzenia. Kakashi jęknął, wiedząc, że teraz to Minato będzie jego zastępcą. Nie żeby był zły, ale naprawdę wolał swojego dzielnego delfinka...

Godzina robiła się, późna, a na ringu pozostały już tylko cztery osoby. Naruto, Sasuke, Minato i Jiraiya. Ostatni bronił się jak tylko mógł, żeby nie zdjąć swoich bokserek. Blondyni walczyli do ostatku, ale w końcu Naruto się poddał. Najwyraźniej robienie z siebie striptizera na oczach ojca nie było jego mocną stroną. Sannin też nie dał rady. Minato i Sasuke pozostali.

Brunet kilkakrotnie przeczytał polecenie. „Spraw, żeby twój towarzysz chciał cię dotknąć bez kontaktu fizycznego z nim". Uchiha mógłby spróbować go do tego zachęcić, ale wiedział, że na Namikaze coś takiego nie zadziała. Zerknął na Naruto. Ten siedział pod ścianą, chowając kolanami swoją dolną część ciała.

-Poddaję się...-mruknął, rzucając Minato błagające spojrzenie. Ten uśmiechnął się i lekko skinął głową. Nie był głupi. Wiedział, dlaczego Uchiha tak bardzo walczył. Itachi odetchnął.

-Wreszcie koniec... Mam ochotę kogoś przelecieć, więc się pospiesz, Minato.

Kilka osób się zaśmiało. Sasuke westchnął, obserwując, jak Kiba i Naruto walczą o gatki, które tak naprawdę należały do Saia. Minato podrapał się po głowie, obserwując wszystkich.

-Hm... Ciężka decyzja. Więc może zacznę od siebie.

-Samolub!-mruknął Naruto, zbierając się z podłogi. Kiba wygrał szarpaninę, a wytrącony z równowagi blondyn zaliczył glebę. Inuzuka zakładając bokserki, zorientował się, że to nie jego rozmiar, a zirytowany do granic Sai, postanowił wyszarpać mu parę kłaków.

-Także... Neji zostanie ze mną.

Hyuga odetchnął. Bał się zostać przypisanym do Kakashiego lub Saia, a co gorsza do Jiraiyi. Za to Minato wyglądał na takiego, który umie się obchodzić z kochankami delikatnie.

-Itaś, kochany mój, Kakashi dotrzyma ci towarzystwa.

Iruka, z nieznanego powodu, zachichotał. Hatake i Uchiha zaczęli toczyć wzrokowy bój o to, kto będzie seme.

-Kogoś z was muszę dać Jiraiyi... Hm... Asuma.

Sarutobi pokiwał głową, szykując się psychicznie na ostrą jazdę.

-Sai ty i... Iruka. Kiba i Shikamaru. No... i Sasuke i Naruto.-zakończył Minato. Partnerzy podeszli do siebie, aby omówić miejsce... akcji. Młody blondyn nieco zaczerwienił się pod wzrokiem Uchihy. W końcu niedawno się obściskiwali na oczach swojej drużyny i Sakura chciała ich teraz obu za to zabić.

-Em, zanim się rozejdziemy, mam jedno pytanie.-zaczął Asuma. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

-Jakie?-zmrużył oczy Sasuke, przeczuwając czyhające zło.

-Czemu Naruto ma na sobie twoje ubrania i Sakura chce was zabić?

Kakashi odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie swoją uwagę. Kiedy on opowiadał, co się wydarzyło podczas treningu, Sasuke i Naruto szybko się wymknęli z domu. Naprawdę nie chcieli się z nimi teraz konfrontować. Zwłaszcza, że byli już prawie kilometr od rezydencji Uchiha, a słyszeli ich śmiechy.

Nagle blondyn zorientował się, że jego partner go prowadzi do bramy wioski.

-Ej, teme, gdzie my idziemy?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego z małym uśmiechem.

-Nikt nie powiedział, że musimy się pieprzyć od razu. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

-Jeśli chodzi o to miejsce Itachiego...

-Masz na myśli ten zarośnięty ogródek? Nie, to nie tam.

Naruto spojrzał na niego z ogromnym zaciekawieniem.

-To coś lepszego?

-I o wiele piękniejszego...

**No i X chapter za nami. Ostrzegam, że następny pewnie będzie wypełniony yaoi po brzegi. Przynajmniej na razie są takie plany :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Noc zakazanych rzeczy

**Je deteste francais.**

**Naprawdę, nauka mnie wykańcza. Ale ale! Skończyłam ten rozdział i mogę odetchnąć. Przynajmniej do jutra,przed sprawdzianem z francuskiego. Nie jest taki zły, ale naprawdę, mógłby być trochę mniej upierdliwy.**

**Cieszę się, że mam fankę. Patrzyłam na obie strony, ale nie znalazłam nic interesującego dla siebie. Może kiedyś jeszcze raz luknę.**

**A oto... 11!**

**Noc zakazanych rzeczy**

Szli już od dobrej godziny. Wioska była już daleko za nimi, a Sasuke na dodatek ciągnął go pod górę. W końcu blondyn upadł na kolana, dysząc.

-Sasuke, czekaj chwilkę...

Uchiha wziął go na ręce. Na chwilę Naruto zapomniał, że musi oddychać. Utonął w tych onyksowych oczach. Zwykle promieniowały one dyscypliną, surowością i brakiem uczuć, ale teraz... Można było ujrzeć tą delikatność.

Sasuke zaś nurkował w morskich tęczówkach, chcąc na zawsze zapamiętać ten niewinny i zakłopotany wzrok. Chciał schować to stworzonko daleko od okrutnego świata shinobi, kochać go do końca życia, nie pozwolić, żeby kiedykolwiek stała mu się krzywda. On był jego. I tylko jego.

Brunet ruszył biegiem pod górę, a Naruto odruchowo owinął ręce wokół jego karku, na wypadek, gdyby ten go upuścił. Sasuke bez problemu omijał drzewa, łamiąc każdą gałąź, która mogła chociażby zadrapać jego blondynka.

W ostatniej chwili wychamował przed urwiskiem. Podszedł do dziwnie przekrzywionego drzewa, które sprawiało wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miało skoczyć w otchłań. Wskoczył na najgrubszą gałąź i posadził na niej blondyna. Zorientował się, że ten cały czas patrzy na niego. Delikatnie skierował jego twarz palcami w stronę krajobrazu pod nimi. Naruto aż zachłysnął się powietrzem z zachwytu.

Pod nimi rozciągała się połowa Kraju Ognia, a w oddali widzieli światła, które oświetlały wioskę. Uchiha usiadł obok Naruto. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

-Piękne.

-Mówiłem ci. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której pokazałem to miejsce.

-Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

Sasuke zarumienił się. Naruto naprawdę nie potrafił tego przetrawić. Uchiha się rumieni. R.U.M.I.E.N.I. Ten drań się rumieni.

-To skomplikowane...

Blondyn wplótł palce w jego czarne jak noc włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zastopował, kiedy ich wargi były bardzo blisko.

-Kochasz mnie, prawda?-szepnął cichutko. Sasuke zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Sasuke.-powiedział twardo Naruto, odsuwając się-Ja wiem, że wy myślicie, że jestem głupi i niedorozwinięty. Prawda jest taka, że ja widziałem zaloty Hinaty. Ale ona mi się nie podoba, a nie chciałem jej zranić. Co oznacza, że nie zauważenie twoich podchodów graniczyło ze ślepotą.

Sasuke spuścił głowę. Naruto po raz kolejny się zbliżył.

-Wiesz, jaka jest różnica pomiędzy tobą i Hinatą, Sasuke?

-Nie.

-Taka, że tobie dam szansę. Lubię cię. Nawet czasami nie wiem, jaka jest granica lubienia cię. Chcę wiedzieć, czy to, co czuję do ciebie, jest czymś więcej.

-Koi...

-Oi, nie pozwalaj sobie jeszcze na takie stwierdzenia.

Uśmiech Naruto utrwalił Uchihę w przekonaniu, że podobało mu się to tak, czy siak. Mając dosyć tej rozłąki, pocałował blondyna delikatnie, jakby się bał, że ten zaraz się rozpadnie. Przygryzł lekko jego wargę. Naruto otworzył usta w zachęcającym geście, zapraszając kochanka do środka. Sasuke nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odrzucić to zaproszenie.

Jego język niemalże dżentelmeńsko wślizgnął się do środka, badając każdy zakątek. Kilkakrotnie zaczepił język blondyna, a ten zareagował natychmiastowo i przyłączył się do zabawy. Sasuke ropzływał się, nie wiedząc, dlaczego wyczuwał smak truskawek, a nie ramenu. Czyżby blondyn zmienił swoje ulubione żarcie?

Naruto zdziwił się, kiedy poczuł smak mięty i gorzkiej czekolady. Połączenie było dla niego wyjątkowo przyjemne i z pewnością nie chciał tego kończyć zbyt szybko. Wysunął palce z włosów bruneta i objął go w pasie, jakby ten miał zaraz uciec. W zamian to Sasuke zaczął głaskać jego krzaczaste włosy, nie pozwalając mu odsunąć się chociażby o milimetr.

Jednakże biologia ciał upomniała się o zapomniane przez nich powietrze i ze świstem się oderwali od siebie. Patrzyli się sobie w oczy z niebywałą delikatnością. Sasuke pochylił się nad kochankiem i scałował całą jego twarz, szczególną uwagę poświęcają nosowi blondyna. Naruto nie chciał zostać dłużny i od razu przyssał się do szyi bruneta. Z ust Uchihy wydobył się cichy jęk.

-Kocham cię...-wymruczał mu do ucha i zmusił, aby ten położył się na plecach na gałęzi. Kunaiem zdarł z niego ubrania, uznając, że skoro należą do niego to może z nimi zrobić to, co mu się żywnie podoba. Naruto szybko pozbył się jego bluzy, uwalniając nagi tors bruneta.

Sasuke przygryzł delikatnie ucho blondyna, a następnie zjechał językiem do jego brzucha, większość uwagi poświęcając pępkowi. Naruto jęknął, czując, że podniecenie powoli bierze nad nim całą władzę. Uchiha postanowił się zająć jego problemem. Lizał, ssał, całował. Ciche krzyki kochanka utrwaliły go w przekonaniu, że blondyn jest szczęśliwy. Tyle mu na razie wystarczało.

-Sasu... Aaaaach... Taaak! Jeszcze... och...

Brunet uśmiechnął się, przyspieszając ruchy i doprowadzając powoli kochanka do szaleństwa. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że usta wypełnia mu jakaś substancja. Nie mając wielkiego wyjścia, połknął ją, odkrywając, że też ma w sobie coś z truskawek.

-Sasuke?-zapytał cicho Naruto, kiedy Uchiha zaczął się w niego wpatrywać-Zamierzasz na mnie patrzeć, czy się ze mną pieprzyć?

-Ani jedno, ani drugie.

Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza jego kochanek.

-Zamierzam się z tobą kochać.

Sasuke pozbył się dolnej części ubrań i przyciągnął do siebie blondyna, sadzajac go sobie na kolanach. Złączyli usta w długim i delikatnym pocałunku, po raz kolejny badając wnętrza swoich ust i bawiąc się językami. Ich dłonie błądziły po nagich ciałach kochanków, szukając najbardziej wrażliwych miejsc. Naruto odkrył, że takim miejscem u bruneta są uszy.

Blondyn syknął, kiedy Uchiha zaczął go powoli opuszczać na swoją męskość. Kiedy już się znalazł w nim cały, nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. To uczucie przekraczało wszelkie jego wyobrażenia. Był taki gorący, ciasny... Powolutku i delikatnie się w nim poruszał.

-Szybciej...-wystękał blondyn między jękami. Sasuke pokręcił głową.

-Nie. To nie będzie szybki numerek.

Naruto chciał zaprotestować, ale Sasuke odkrył jego najwrażliwszy punkt i blondyn wygiął się w łuk, krzycząc z rozkoszy. Zacisnął palce na karku bruneta, całkowicie się poddając i błagając jedynie, aby znowu to zrobił. Uchiha nie miał serca się przeciwstawić. Starał się dać swojemu kochankowi jak najwięcej przyjemności. Powstrzymywał się od dojścia, aby się upewnić, że Naruto będzie pierwszy. Kiedy wyczuł, że o brzuchu spływa mu jakiś płyn, poddał się, ale nie zdążył wyjść z chłopaka i doszedł w nim.

Przez chwilę siedzieli nadzy, tuląc się do siebie. Sasuke zastanawiał się, jak powiedzieć blondynowi o tym, że ich ubrania odleciały w daleką podróż.

-Może się już ubierzemy?-zapytał nagle Naruto, patrząc na Uchihę swoimi błękitnymi oczętami. Sasuke zagryzł lekko wargę.

**(*)**

Iruka ciągnął Saia z uśmieszkiem do swojej sypialni. Ten nie bardzo wiedział, jak się ma zachować przy nim. Żałował teraz, że nie przeczytał tej książki „Jak obchodzić się ze szczeniaczkami". Umino pchnął go na łóżko.

Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go lekko w usta, przy okazji zrywajac z niego ubrania, które tak długo nakładał. Sai jęknął, czując, że traci panowanie nad sytuacją. Iruka dwoma palcami zaczął masować płatek jego ucha, a z ust artysty zaczęły wydobywać się słodkie mruknięcia. Umino jednym ruchem ściągnął swój podkoszulek i wrócił do badania ciała bruneta ustami. Zjechał językiem na jego sutki. Zaczął je lizać i lekko podgryzać.

-Aaach... czekaj!... ja... chcę... oooch... być górą...

-W twoich snach.-mruknął Iruka, obiecując sobie, że tylko Kakashi będzie jego seme. W stosunku do innych – nigdy nie podda się bez walki. Czując, że Sai za chwilę zacznie się rzucać, wsunął kolano między jego nogi, lekko naciskając na krocze bruneta.

-Nie chcesz tego?-zasmucił się teatralnie Iruka-Żebym był w tobie? Taki gorący, a ty wiłbyś się w rozkoszy... Nie chcesz?

-Och... Jeszcze... Tak...

-Tak co?-zapytał Umino, przerywając lizanie sutków Saia. Ten jęknął z niezadowolenia.

-Chcę!-krzyknął, poddając się pieszczotą delfinka Kakashiego. Przeklinał go, że to on uwiódł takie ciacho. Iruka pozbył się swoich dolnych partii ubrań i z powrotem wślizgnął się między uda Saia. Ten cicho sapnął. Rzadko bywał uke i nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Widział dziki błysk w oczach Umino, więc spodziewał się ostrej jazdy.

Bycie nauczycielem uczy bycia przewidywalnym. Iruka miał już sporo lat nauczania za sobą, więc z łatwością wychwycił błysk zaniepokojenia w oczach artysty. Zmienił plan i schylił się, liżąc stojącą męskość Saia. Ten wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc głośno. Umino po chwili wziął go w usta, dając kochankowi trochę więcej rozkoszy.

Sai wplótł palce w miękkie włosy Iruki, przygryzając wargę. „Cholera... on jest w tym... taki dobry... Kibę szlag trafi... jak mu o tym powiem..." wymamrotał w myślach, nie będąc w stanie złożyć logicznego zdania w ustach. Wtedy wrzasnął, kiedy doszedł w ustach Umino.

Zabrał trochę spermy ze swoich ust, a resztę połknął. Palce pokryte białą substancją włożył do dziurki Saia, a cicho jęknął. Iruka pocałował go, aby odciągnąć jego umysł od nieprzyjemnych ruchów. W końcu sam zaczął się dopominać. Wtedy Umino zastąpił palce swoim członkiem.

Sai objął go nogami w pasie i przyciągnął twarz do pocałunku. Z początku Iruka robił to wolno, żeby jego kochanek się przyzwyczaił, ale potem pożądanie pozbawiło go resztek zdrowego umysłu. Zaczął go posuwać ostro, mocno i szybko. Powoli odpływał, a otoczenie powoli tonęło w mroku. A po chwili wszystko rozbłysło ostrym światłem, kiedy Iruka spuścił się do wnętrza Saia. Ten, czując w sobie ciepło, również nie wytrzymał.

Ciężko dyszeli. Leżeli obok siebie, gapiąc się uparcie w sufit. Sai zawstydzony, Iruka zadowolony. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż pochwali się Kakashiemu. Nagle artysta odchrząknął.

-Wiesz... Czytałem w takiej jednej książce, że kiedy mężczyzna jest nazbyt podniecony...

-Zamknij się, Sai.

**(*)**

Shikamaru przeczuwał, że dzisiejsza noc będzie piekłem. Kiba wyciągnął od Yamato jego mieszkanko, żeby żadna nadopiekuńcza matula nie zechciała sprawdzić, czy śpią jak niemowlęta. Oboje wcześniej przewidzieli, że nie wrócą do domu na noc, więc oboje wcisnęli rodzicom kity. Tsume dowiedziała się, że Kiba ma sierściofobię i musi iść w związku z tym na korepetycje do Shino. Za to Shikamaru wymamrotał coś w stylu, że Ino ma go nauczyć nowego stylu czesania. Obie matki postanowiły nie wnikać.

-A więc...-zaczął Kiba, rozglądajac się po mieszkaniu-...nie możemy tego zrobić na stole, na podłodze, na kanapie, na łóżku, w kuchni...

Shikamaru zamrugał.

-Zostaje łazienka...-mruknął Nara po chwili. Inuzuka rozpromienił się i natychmiast pociągnął partnera do danego pomieszczenia. Shikamaru pożałował, że mu się opierał, bo szurał po podłodze. A jakiś idiota musiał położyć w łazience poślizgowe płytki i jeszcze walnąć dywanik, no bo czemu nie? Cholerny morderca i sprawca bolącego tyłka jeszcze przed konkretną akcją.

Kiba poleciał do prysznica i zaczął majstrować przy kurkach, co skończyło się tym, że jeden odpadł. Inuzuka podrapał się po głowie i niepewnie odłożył go na umywalkę. Wtedy zauważył, że Shikamaru leży na podłodze i się na niego gapi.

-Co ty robisz? Nie wylegiwuj się! To nie pora na drzemkę! A na podłodze nam nie wolno. No chodź!

Nara ze stęknięciem się podniósł. Na jego nieszczęście, drzwi dalej były uchylone i wstając, przywalił głową w klamkę, która również odpadła. Shikamaru pomasował sobie tył głowy i podreptał do Inuzuki. Ten tupał niecierpliwie. Widząc, że partner jest w zasięgu jego palców, zaczął ściągać z niego ubrania i wepchnął go pod wodę. Pech Nary najwyraźniej nie miał końca, bo to był wrzątek.

-GOOOORĄCEEE!

Shikamaru wyskoczył z prysznica na Kibę, powalając go na podłogę. Ten westchnął.

-To czemu nie zmieniłeś temperatury?

-Bo jakiś debil urwał kurek.

Kiba prychnął i zrzucił z siebie Narę. Sam zaczął się rozbierać, ignorując jęki boleści Shikamaru. Kiedy skończył zrzucać ciuchy, obejrzał się jeszcze, sprawdzając, czy wszystko ma na miejscu, a potem uregulował wodę na znośną. Leniwiec po raz kolejny został pociągnięty pod prysznic. Tym razem było okej.

Inuzuka zaczął napierać ustami na jego wargi, jednocześnie zasuwając ściankę prysznicu. Samo to, że znowu dostanie to zwinne ciałko go podniecało. „Delikatnie" zachęcił Shikamaru, aby ukląkł i zrobił swoje. Ten mruknął coś w stylu: „upierdliwe" i zabrał się do pracy, na przemian liżąc i ssając jego męskość.

Kiba jęczał głośno, łapiąc partnera za włosy i nadając mu własny rytm. Shikamaru w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i sperma Inuzuki spłynęła razem z wodą.

-Co to miało być?

-Nie marudź...-mruknął Shikamaru. Odwrócił się, opierając się o ścianę ( tą normalną). Kiba zawarczał i wziął to, co należało do niego. Słodki tyłeczek Nary. Jego tempo zupełnie nie podobało się leniwcowi, ale szybko skończył.

-Twoja wina...-stwierdził Inuzuka, bojąc się, że wypadł z formy. Shikamaru odetchnął i oparł się o ściankę (tą nieprawdziwą). Dzisiejszy pech okazał się dla niego bezlitosny, kiedy wypadła z przytrzymujących ją ram, a Nara poleciał za nią. Przy okazji podłoga po raz kolejny udowodniła, że ma właściwości poślizgowe. Shikamaru nawet by się cieszył, że może trochę „pojeździć na sankach", gdyby nie wrąbał się w ścianę.

-Ty... Brałeś coś, nie?

Shikamaru postanowił nie odpowiadać. Złapał za swoje ubrania i, chlapiąc wszędzie wodą, wyszedł, trzaskając uprzednio drzwiami. Zawiasy uznały, że należy dopełnić czarę pechostwa i odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Kiba obejrzał łazienkę i uznał, że Yamato go rozszarpie...

**(*)**

Jiraiya i Asuma obijali się o ściany, próbując dojść do sypialni. Kiedy po raz kolejny wylądowali na podłodze, uznali, że to wystarczajaco dobre miejsce. Sarutobi nie mógł się równać z siłą Sannina, więc odpuścił sobie walkę. Po prostu rozłożył nogi i zacisnął dłonie na karku mężczyzny. Jiraiya obdarowywał jego szyję i tors namiętnymi pocałunkami i lekkimi ugryzieniami.

Czując, że ma teraz dostęp... do niego, szybko się w niego wbił, czując niewyobrażalną ulgę. Korytarz wypełnił się ich nieokiełznanymi jękami i warknięciami. Oraz przekleństwami. Asuma miał ostry język, kiedy przychodził czas na seks. Nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, ugryzł Sannina w ucho, a po jego szyi spłynęła strużka krwii. To jeszcze bardziej podnieciło olbrzyma.

Co chwilę zmieniali tempo, chcąc utrzymać zabawę jak najdłużej. Ręka Jiraiya błądziła po penisie Asumy, pieszcząc, drażniąc lub powstrzymując. W pewnym momencie spletli swoje języki w powietrzu, próbując wymyślić dla nich oryginalne tańce. W końcu złączyli swoje wargi. Wtedy Sannin stracił czujność i Asuma z wrzaskiem doszedł. Jiraiya chciał jakoś to naprawić, ale wyraźnie potrzebował chwili, więc odpuścił i wyzwolił swoje pożądanie.

Przez chwilę leżeli, dysząc. Wtedy rozległo się pukanie.

-Asuma? To ty? Wszystko w porządku?

-O kur... Kurenai!

-Zrób coś!-przeraził się Jiraiya. Sarutobi natychmiast rzucił się z nim do sypialni. Wepchnął Sannina do szafy, a sam wskoczył w pierwsze lepsze bokserki i zleciał na dół. Otworzył Kurenai i uśmiechnął się najbardziej niewinnie jak potrafił.

-Co jest, Kurenai?-zagadnął. Ta zlustrowała go.

-Co się stało?

-O co ci chodzi?

-Masz siniaki.-wskazała na parę fioletowych plan.

-Em... Spadłem ze schodów. Taki pech...

-A to?-wskazała na coś na szyi.

-Em... e... Kot mnie podrapał. Takie... e... kocisko.

-To co to jest?-wskazała na odbrobinę białego płynu na brzuchu.

-Mleko. Piłem... kakao... i...e... trochę mi... się... wylało.

-Aha. Czemu się tak wydzierałeś?

-E... Spałem... pewnie... miałem koszmary. Tak, miałem koszmary. Obudziłaś mnie i za to ci dziękuję.

-Yhym. No cóż, widzę, że wszystko okej.

-Tak, tak.

-To... ja już pójdę.

-No to pa!-uśmiechnał się i zamknął drzwi. Kurenai westchnęła i ruszyła swoją drogą. „Co za idiota. Myśli, że ja nie widziałam malinek, spermy i nie potrafię odróżnić krzyków strachu od krzyków rozkoszy... Debil".

**(*)**

Dumny Hyuga niepewnie ułożył się na łóżku. Fakt, wiedział, że 90% żeńskich osobników Konohy dostawało ślinotoku na widok Minato, ale nie wierzył, że faktycznie wygląda jak półbóg. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Naruto też tak wygląda...

-W porządku? Odpłynąłeś.-odezwał się Namikaze, burząc jego myśli. Ocknął się i spojrzał na blondyna. Zagryzł wargę.

-Czy... mógłbyś...

-Mógłbym.-Minato pochylił się i pocałował go lekko-Nie masz się czego bać, Neji.

Namikaze zaczął błądzić palcami po nagim torsie Hyugi. Ten przed chwilą brał prysznic, więc wciąż napotykał zbłąkane kropelki wody. Pocałunkami zbadał całą jego twarz i zjechał na szyję, podgryzając delikatnie płatek ucha.

-Ach!

Neji natychmiast zatkał sobie dłonią usta, aby więcej takich kompromitujących jęków nie wyszło z niego. Minato przerwał pieszczotę i jedną ręką zabrał przeszkodę.

-Nie rób tego, zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Poza tym, chcę słyszeć, że jest ci dobrze. Nie martw się, nikt nas nie zobaczy.

Neji przełknął głośno ślinę i pokiwał głową, zgadzając się. Minato wrócił do drażnienia ucha. Językiem przesunął po skórze tuż za nim, a z ust białookiego wydobył się głośny jęk. Namikaze powtórzył akcję, uzyskując ten sam efekt.

-Wygląda na to, że to twój wrażliwy punkt...-zachichotał, skupiając całą swoją uwagę (czyli język i wargi) na tym miejscu. Neji zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, nigdy wcześniej nie czując czegoś tak przyjemnego. Zupełnie zignorował dłonie Minato, co było błędem taktycznym.

Krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy przez jego ciało przebiegł prąd niosący niesamowitą rozkosz. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył, jak palce Minato zwinnie się poruszają na jego męskości, doprowadzając go do istnego szaleństwa. Wił się pod nim, sprawiając, że na twarzy Namikaze rozkwitł uśmiech. Wiedział, że Jiraiya nie zaciągnął go do łóżka. Neji wciąż zachowywał się... jak dziewica.

Jedną ręką zjechał jeszcze niżej. Delikatnie zagłębił w nim jeden palec, ale to wystarczyło, by Neji zaczął się szarpać.

-Przestań! To boli!

Minato wycofał się i namiętnie pocałował go. W pokoju na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Blondyn kontynuował pieszczenie męskości Nejiego. Jego własna już dawno stała na baczność, czekając na swoją kolej.

-Co... ty robisz?-wymamrotał Neji, kiedy się oderwali od siebie i Minato zaczął lizać swoje palce. Ten spojrzał na niego z podnoszącym na duchu wyszczerzem.

-Tak będzie łatwiej. Gdybym próbował cię wziąć od razu, bolałoby jeszcze bardziej.

-Jeszcze.. bardziej?

Minato zagryzł wargę.

-To będzie boleć, Neji, nie owijam w bawełnę. Pierwszy raz zawsze jest najgorszy pod tym względem.

Hyuga zamknął na chwilę oczy, rozmyślając nad czymś intensywnie. Minato przerwał pieszczotę, żeby mu w tym nie przeszkadzać. W końcu Neji spojrzał na niego ponownie, poważnymi oczami.

-Zrób to.

-Ech? Bądź odrobinę cierpliwy...-mruknął, zjeżdżając palcami z powrotem w tamtą stronę. Neji złapał i odtrącił jego rękę.

-Mam dość bycia cierpliwym.

-Miałem być delikatny.

-Nie chcę, żebyś był delikatnym. Zrób to, do cholery.

Minato wślizgnął się między uda białookiego, marudząc coś o „niezdecydowanych marudach". Podniósł jego nogi tak, żeby oparły się o ramiona. Przeniósł dłoń na swój penis, przeciągnął po jego długości parę razy i szybko wszedł w białookiego. Ten wygiął się w łuk i wrzasnął. Jeszcze bardziej zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle.

-Mówiłem ci.-mruknął Minato, zatrzymując się. Neji głośno dyszał, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jak coś takiego mogło tak bardzo boleć. Patrzył na blondyna spod półprzymkniętych powiek, obserwując jego walkę z porządaniem. Wyciągnął rękę, drżąc, i pogłaskał go po policzku. Ten jęknął i poruszył się w nim lekko. Jego ciało po raz kolejny przeszył ból, ale pojawiło się też trochę przyjemności. Zaskoczony tym, poruszył biodrami, chcąc poczuć znowu to dziwne uczucie.

Minato powoli zataczał się w przyjemności, posuwając powoli Nejiego. Jego słodkie jęki sprawiały, że jego kontrola malała z każdym pchnięciem. Robił to coraz szybciej, mocniej, doprowadzając siebie i kochanka do czystej ekstazy, zmieszanej z bólem.

Hyuga teraz już krzyczał, jednocześnie błagając o więcej i więcej. Cały jego świat odwrócił się do góry nogami, kiedy poznał tą niekończącą się rozkosz. Cóż... Przynajmniej tak sądził, dopóki nie wypełniła go gorąca substancja.

Namikaze, jeszcze trochę dysząc, wziął niezaspokojoną męskość Nejiego do ust i dokończył akt pt. „Ekstaza". Białooki wybuchł z wrzaskiem, w którym „ochy" i „achy" mieszały się z sylabami z imienia byłego Hokage.

**(*)**

Itachi i Kakashi szarpali się już od kilku godzin, walcząc o to, kto będzie seme, a kto uke. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał się pogodzić z obecną sytuacją. Uchiha dobitnie stwierdzał, że teraz to jego pora, aby „rządzić". Hatake za to krzyczał, że już dla wystarczającej ilości osób był uke i wystarczy jak na ten tydzień.

W końcu zaczęli grać w papier, kamień, nożyce. Tak bardzo to przypominało Kakashiemu rozgrywki z Gaiem, że zrezygnował i powiedział, że muszą znaleźć inny sposób wybrania nieszczęsnej ofiary. Zorganizowali więc konkurs mokrego podkoszulka, co zupełnie nie wypaliło, bo Itachi zapomniał zapłacić rachunek za wodę i ją odcięli.

Wtedy wpadł im do głowy ryzykowny pomysł. Założyli się, kto pierwszy zdobędzie pukiel włosów Tsunade. Podali sobie dłonie i, po odliczeniu do pięciu, ruszyli w noc. Każdy z nich miał na twarzy piekielny uśmieszek (maska Kakashiego skutecznie to maskowała).

**(*)**

Naruto postanowił przypomnieć sobie, że jest przeziębiony i kichał nad ramieniem Sasuke. Uchiha starał się wykombinować, jak przemycić siebie i koi do wioski, zanim oboje zamarzną. To nie było takie proste, bo blondyn kichnięciem mógłby obudzić zmarłego.

-To... apsik!... co teraz... APSIK!... robimy?

Sasuke westchnął i podrapał się po brodzie. W końcu wziął blondyna na ręce i zaczął zbiegać z urwiska. Naruto, nieco przestraszony, owinął ręce wokół karku bruneta i wtulił twarz w jego pierś.

-Co robisz? APSIK!

-Improwizuję. Z odrobiną szczęścia uda nam się dobiec do mojego domu, zanim ktoś nas zauważy.

-Ah...apsik!

Wykonując serię akrobatycznych ruchów ominęli strażników bramy, zdeptali jakiegoś siwego starca (a raczej to Sasuke zdeptał, zastanawiając się, co ktoś w jego wieku robi o tej porze na ulicy), rozwalili jakiś znak i wybili Itachiemu okno, dostając się do domu.

Sasuke podreptał do swojego pokoju, kładąc blondyna na łóżku i owijając go szczelnie kołdrą. Zanim się zorientował, Naruto sam wciągnął go pod nią i przytulił się do niego. Na twarzy Uchihy zagościł rzadki, prawdziwy uśmiech. Pocałował swojego koi w czubek nosa.

-Podobało ci się?

-Bardzo. Co cię tak zajmuje?

-A... takie tam.-mruknął-Po prostu irytuje mnie, że starzy ludzie nie mają co robić, tylko się szwendają po ulicy i włażą shinobim pod nogi.

Naruto podrapał się po głowie.

-Wynosisz to z jakiegoś swojego wcześniejszego doświadczenia?-wypaplał Naruto, kopiując tekst swojego ojca. Sasuke zamrugał, słysząc tak mądre zdanie z ust jego usurakontachi.

-Nie, tylko z dzisiejszej nocy.

-Yhym. Współczuję Kakashiemu.

-No, ma z moim braciszkiem przerąbane.

-Nie, nie o to mi chodzi.

-A o co?-zdzwił się Sasuke.

-No... Może mieć złamaną rękę.

-Czemu...?

-Przecież go zdeptałeś...

**A więc... To na razie wszystko. Powoli się przymierzam do uszek i ogona, nie wiem, kiedy jednak to dam. Muszę wymyślić, co będzie dalej, a to może trochę potrwać. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tracą czas na czytanie tego czegoś. Dziękuję. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Kichanie, technika i co?

**Uf... Dzień po dniu dodawałam zdanie lub dwa i wreszcie coś skleiłam. A więc, triumfalny powrót! Chpater byle jaki, ale przynajmniej jest. Uwaga! Wbrew waszym myślom (większości) to będzie zmierzać to pewnej szokującej fabuły. I nie, Minato będzie miał inny obiekt westchnięć. Ale najpierw Naruto.**

**No to gramy!**

**Kichanie, technika i... co?!**

Dzień w Konosze był wyjątkowo straszny. Otóż, była połowa lipca, a jezioro zamarzło, wiał i łamał drzewa silny wiatr, dzieci ciągle się budziły z wrzaskiem, bo nękały je koszmary, zwierzęta tłumami opuszczały wioskę, a zmarli starali się zakopać jeszcze głębiej w ziemię. I to wszystko przez zabójczy instynkt Tsunade, który wymknął się spod kontroli.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy przeklinali właśnie anonimowego idiotę, który próbował ostrzyc Piątą we śnie. Na jego szczęście, lub nieszczęście, wylądował w szpitalu z połamanymi kończynami, wstrząśnieniem mózgu i ciałem o kolorze dojrzałej śliwki. Podobno jedyne co się wydobywało z jego ust to: „ykhyumy".

Jego towarzyszem niedoli był Kakashi. Kobiety wszelkiej maści dostawały furii, bo krążyła plotka, że jakieś nieokiełznane zwierzę ośmieli się stratować tego biednego, przystojnego, srebrnowłosego anioła. Tylko dziwnym trafem, kiedy to dotarło do uszu Naruto i Sasuke, ci przez 15 minut tarzali się po ziemi, wyjąc ze śmiechu. Ale kto tam zrozumie nastolatków?

Kolejną osobą, która odwiedziła bielutką ostoję zdrowia, cierpienia i słodkich pielęgniarek (stwierdził Jiraiya), był Kiba. Zmierzył się on z gniewem Yamato, który, widząc w ruinie swoją łazienke, tzn. wyłamane drzwi, rozwalony prysznic i dziurę w ścianie, wpadł w szał zabijania. Inuzuka odbył maraton dookoła Konohy, ale i tak nie zdołał przed nim uciec. Poczuł on na własnej skórze wszystkie znane Yamato techniki związane z drewnem.

Minato i Neji przespali większość dnia, odpoczywając po dość porywczej nocy. Jiraiya postanowił im zrobić nalot i parę zdjęć, ale udało im się wykopać go za drzwi. Później Namikaze dostał list od Sasuke, żeby przyniósł mu ubrania Naruto. Kiedy ten wybył z tą ważną misją, Neji starał się wymyślić wymówkę, dotyczącą jego nieobecności w nocy.

Asuma obył się bez opieki słodkich pielęgniarek, ale i tak dostało mu się w skórę. Kurenai publicznie zlała go, krzycząc, że nie jest tak głupia jak myśli. Potem zostawiła go, zapłakanego i przepraszającego. Z trudem doczłapał się do swojego ojca, który był jednym z nielicznych wtajemniczonych w NSG (w czapterze X było NGS – literówka), a nie był jednym z nich. Pocieszył go i uraczył gorącym kakao.

Shikamaru zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju i odmawiał współpracy. Skończyło się na tym, że jego matka wyważyła drzwi, a potem opuściła budynek, szukając wytchnienia, bowien zastała swojego syna nagiego na łóżku. Shikaku nie skomentował tego nijak i po prostu naprawił drzwi. Młody Nara postanowił, że rozpocznie strajk i nie zamierzał na siebie nic włożyć.

Sai starał się unikać członków NSG, bo to, że zdominował go Iruka, szybko się rozprzestrzeniło. Wstyd i hańba ogarnęła go. Za to Umino chodził z podniesioną głową. W Akademii jak nigdy było cicho, bo to delfinek Kakashiego pokazał, że to on jest tu bykiem.

Sasuke nie odpuszczał swojego koi na krok, co bardzo denerwowało blondyna. W końcu, kiedy jego kichanie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, użył tego jako wymówki, aby się go pozbyć i zakopać pod własną kołdrą, we własnym łóżku, we własnym pokoju i we własnym domu.

Powoli zbliżała się 21, a Naruto wciąż nie spał. Ślęczał nad zwojem, który jego klon ukradł ojcu. Pomińmy fakt, że Minato wciąż nie miał pojęcia, do czego służą techniki zawarte w nim, bo zdobył go dość niedawno. Namikaze kilkakrotnie podkreślał, że nie powinien eksperymentować z technikami, kiedy jest przeziębiony. Oczywiście, równie dobrze mógłby rzucać orzeszkami we lwa, a on i tak by ich nie zjadł.

-APSIIIIK!

Naruto sięgnął po chusteczkę i opróżnił donośnie swój nos. Potem wrócił do zwoju i ponownie przetestował znaki. Wyglądało to na dość prostą technikę. Pomimo tego, że instrukcje i opisy były pozacierane. Oblizał się i zaczął wykonywać ją.

Naruto mruknął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy obudziły go pierwsze promienie słońca. Przeciągnął się mocno i wstał, drapiąc się po swojej czuprynie. Podreptał do łazienki, i wziął szybki prysznic. Czuł się dziwnie, dotykajac wody, chciał wręcz wyskoczyć spod niej, ale był zbyt zaspany na takie gwałtowne reakcje. Nawet zimna woda nie była w stanie go wybudzić. Potem postanowił się uczesać, ale przez chwilę stał przed pustym miejscem nad umywalką, zastanawiając się, co się do diabła stało z lustrem. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za resztę higieny.

Do kuchni zszedł w samych bokserkach, nie widząc powodu, żeby musiał się ubierać bardziej, bo zaraz i tak zostanie pewnie zesłany z powrotem do łóżka. Przy okazji kichnął kilkakrotnie, zaznaczając, że się zbliża. Minato jadł tosta z drzemem, gapiąc się w jakiś nieznany Naruto magazyn.

Namikaze, wyczuwając, a raczej słysząc swojego syna, podniósł wzrok. Na chwilę przestał mielić, a potem zakrztusił się tostem i wypluł to, co zostało w jego ustach na magazyn. Naruto spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. W ogóle nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Minął go bez słowa i zaczął pić sok z kartonu.

-Wiesz, te techniki ze zwoju chyba nie działają...-mruknął, kiedy wypił wszystko. Minato zaczął poruszać niemo ustami, a potem zerwał się z miejsca, zniknął i powrócił, trzymając małe lusterko. Pokazał Naruto jego odbicie. Karton z głuchym hukiem uderzył o podłogę, a szczęka młodego blondyna trzymała się na ostatnich zawiasach.

Na głowie Naruto trzepotały szczęśliwie kocie, pomarańczowe uszy, całe porośnięte gęstą sierścią. Chłopak, w przypływie intuicji, zbadał swój tył i odkrył długi ogon z puszystą końcówką. Zaczął się z piskiem kręcić w kółko, lamentując na całą wioskę. Minato odłożył lusterko i złapał go za ramiona, przytrzymując w miejscu.

-Tylko mi nie mów, że testowałeś te techniki w swoim stanie?

Naruto milczał.

-Naruto!

-No co? Kazałeś mi nic nie mówić! Poza tym nie marudź i zrób coś z tym!

Minato westchnął i posadził go na kanapie. Zniknął na schodach, a Naruto zainteresował się swoim ogonem. Badał go w każdym calu, aby potwierdzić, że jest on w zupełności prawdziwy. Wtedy powrócił jego ojciec, dźwigając zwój. Przeanalizowali każdy krok, jaki wykonał Naruto.

-To nie ma sensu...-jęknął były Hokage, gapiąc się na Naruto łakomym wzrokiem. Ten przeczuł, że coś jest nie tak. To w końcu poważna sprawa, a tamten myśli o seksie!

-Jestem chory.

-To nic.

-Mam uszy i ogon.

-To bardzo podniecające.

-Ale to nie sypialnia!

-Nigdy tego nie robiliśmy na kanapie. Pierwszy raz jest najlepszy...

-sasuke cię zabije.

-Dlaczego?-zamrugał Minato, wciąż nie wiedząc, co się wydarzyło dwie noce temu.

-Nieważne...-mruknął Naruto, poddając się. Przysunął się do Minato i wpił wargi w jego usta, natychmiastowo przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Ten nie protestował, wciąż zbyt zdumiony szybkością przekonania i dziwnym wątkiem o Sasuke. Poczuł, że należy przeprowadzić dogłębne śledztwo, dotyczące jego osoby, ale zapisał to sobie w dalszym terminie.

Zaczął oddawać pocałunek, przyciągając Naruto do siebie za włosy. Młody blondyn poczuł nagle, że kręci go w nosie. Stoczył epicką walkę ze swoim ciałem, wyprowadzając kontry i zabójcze ciosy i... przegrał.

-APSIIIK!-kichnął, odrywając się od Minato. Ten zachichotał i scałował jego szyję, od ucha poczynając, a na ramieniu kończąc. Jego język zaczął drażnić na zmianę sutki, a Naruto jęczał i kichał jednocześnie. Głaskał ojca po włosach, a ogonem wślizgnął się w jego spodnie. Uznał, że aktualnie jest on bardzo pomocny.

-Ooch...-jęknął, zdumiony Minato. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, jaka część ciała Naruto go tam pieści. Oblizał się i pozbył się swojego ubrania. Zjechał ustami po brzuchu „kotka" i chwycił zębami jego bokserki. Z trudem je ściągnął z niego, uwalniając domagającą się uwagi męskość. Scałował ją całą, a potem dopiero wziął ją do ust.

-Aaaach...!

Naruto odchylił głowę do tyłu, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z natłokiem rozkoszy. Minato poruszał głową coraz szybciej, sprawiając że chłopak wręcz wił się z rozkoszy.

-Jaaa... ach...!

Namikaze zachłanie spił całą spermę Naruto i, oblizując się, zjechał ustami trochę niżej. Rozchylił uda chłopaka i zaczął lizać jego dziurkę, sprawiając, że ten powoli zaczął odzyskiwać porządanie. Jego twarz zrobiła się trochę czerwona. Nie wiedział, czemu dopiero teraz jego wstyd się uruchomił.

W końcu język Minato znalazł się w nim, drażniąc jego wnętrze i zmuszając słodkie jęki, aby opuściły usta Naruto. Tymczasem jego ogon nie próżnował i Namikaze zaczynał mieć spory problem. Nie chciał dojść w taki sposób. Szybko wrócił ustami na brzuch Naruto. Ręką pozbył się ogona i szybko wszedł w chłopaka.

-ACH!-krzyknął Naruto, czując go w sobie. Minato miał wrażenie, że jeśli go teraz nie weźmie, to zginie bolesną śmiercią. Jego pchnięcia były szybkie i gwałtowne, a chłopak wił się z rozkoszy, kiedy udawało mu się uderzyć w prostatę. W końcu doszedł, wypełniając go „po brzegi".

Minato podpierał się na łokciach, żeby nie przygnieść sobą Naruto. Oboje dyszeli po szybkim, ostrym numerku na kanapie. Wtedy kocie uszy się spłaszczyły.

-Co ci odbiło? Apsik!

-Żebym to ja wiedział...-mruknął Minato-Dobra, dawaj ten zwój i marsz do pokoju. Masz się wygrzewać, a nie...

-A mogę chociaż wziąć prysznic?

-Możesz.

Naruto z ulgą podreptał do łazienki. Spuścił wodę, czekając, aż ta zrobi się ciepła. Kiedy tak się stało, wskoczył pod nią. Gdy tylko pierwsze krople spadły na kocie uszy i ogon...

Minato poderwał się znad zwoju, kiedy usłyszał trzask, wrzask i jakieś inne, bliżej niezidentyfikowane zamieszanie w łazience. Pobiegł tam, dopinając swoje spodnie. Zobaczył, jak Naruto kuli się pod ścianą, krzywo patrząc się na spadającą wodę. Zachichotał.

-No tak... Koty nie lubią wody. Idź już lepiej do łóżka.

Naruto spojrzał na niego wrogo. Minato westchnął.

-Położyć się.

Chłopak odetchnął i złapał za ręcznik. Namikaze w tym samym czasie wrócił do salonu i zaczął ponownie analizować zwój. Kiedy Naruto się wytarł, przeszedł do swojego pokoju i rozłożył się w łóżku. Nie wiedział, co ma robić, więc gapił się w lustro. Pogoda była tragiczna. Lało.

-...chory, więc się nie zbliżaj zbytnio.-usłyszał i się ocknął. Zorientował się, że przysnął lekko. Nagle odezwał się drugi głos.

-Dobra, zerknę na te twoje efekty uboczne.

Shikamaru z niezbyt zadowoloną miną wparował do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki. Złapał za kołdrę i zrzucił ją na podłogę. Zamrugał, rozumiejąc, że chłopak jest nagi. Ogon zaczął bić nerwowo w materac, a Naruto zmrużył oczy.

-Co to ma by...psik!

-Nie marudź.-mruknął Shikamaru i zaczął badać uszy i ogon. Każdy następny jego ruch był coraz bardziej niedbały, a jego oczy błądziły nie tam, gdzie powinny. Naruto, czując, że zaraz stanie się coś, co mu się nie spodoba, spróbował umknąć, ale został złapany w pasie i przyciągnięty z powrotem na łóżko.

-Nie! Tylko nie ty! Pójś...-zanim zdążył wezwać pomoc w postaci swojego ojca, Nara zamknął mu usta swoimi wargami. Jego palce zaczęły błądzić po nagim torsie blondyna, jednocześnie co chwilę zrzucając ze swojego właściciela ubrania. Naruto poczuł, że Shikamaru go unosi i opuszcza. Wtedy w niego wszedł. Szybko, ostro.

„Nie znowu..." jęknął, walcząc z rozkoszą, która go wypełnia.

Minato westchnął. Nie taki był jego plan. Shikamaru miał pomóc, a nie się z nim pieprzyć. Co to za świat?

Nara delikatnie podgryzał kocie uszy Naruto. Jego mruczenie mieszało się z kichaniem, co sprawiło, że Shikamaru zachichotał. Potem na śmiech nie było już czasu, bo poruszali się na to zbyt szybko. Z ust blondyna wychodziły coraz głośniejsze jęki, które jeszcze bardziej podniecały Narę. Ten przeniósł swoją dłoń na męskość Naruto. Ten doszedł pierwszy, ale brunet potrzebował więcej czasu.

Naruto z ulgą upadł na łóżko, czując pulsujący ból w tyłku. Miał dość. Miał serdecznie dość. Był chory, miał kocie uszy i ogon oraz był napastowany seksualnie przez każdego, kto go zobaczył.

-Ech... Co to było? Mniejsza, dobra pokaż się.

-CO!? Nie dotykaj mnie wiecej! Sio! APSIIIK!

Shikamaru westchnął i zaczął się ubierać, przewidując, że współpraca z Naruto właśnie stała się niemożliwa. Zastanawiał się jednocześnie, co go do diabła zachęciło do tego? W dodatku... Minato był tuż obok... Przeklinając cicho, wyszedł z pokoju.

Naruto leżał na pobrudzonym łóżku, ale nie miał ochoty zmieniać pościeli. To było... zbyt upierdliwe. Wtedy ktoś wszedł przez okno. Natychmiast owinął się kołdrą, zostawiając jedynie szparkę na oczy. Ujrzał kolejnego bruneta.

„Może być jeszcze gorzej?" zapytał samego siebie, kiedy Sasuke usiadł na łóżku, wyciskając wodę ze swoich włosów prosto na dywan. Uśmiechnął się do niego, ale w jego oczach można było zauważyć błyski zdziwienia.

-Czemu się zakrywasz?-zapytał, starając się najwyraźniej prześwietlić kołdrę, ale bez pozytywnego skutku.

-Skomplikowane.

-Nara?

-Nie, teme, to ja. Po prostu... to naprawdę skomplikowane.

Sasuke złapał za końce kołdry i zaczął odwijać ją.

-Skomplikowane sprawy nie mogą być przy tobie skomplikowane. Sam je komplikujesz, koi, wiesz o tym?

Naruto zamrugał, nie łapiąc ani krzty puenty z tego zdania. A może dwóch zdań? Zanim się zorientował, siedział już przed Sasuke nagi. Brunet obejrzał go zdumionym wzrokiem, a potem zbliżył swoją twarz do jego. Jego usta musnęły niepewnie wargi blondyna.

-Nie...-jęknął Naruto, czując, co się zaraz stanie-Mój tyłek...

-Ciii...-uciszył go Sasuke i zaczął się z nim obciskiwać. Blondyn zaczął przeklinać swoją uległość. Wcześniej potrafił pięć dni przetrwać, a teraz nawet pół dnia nie minęło, a już trzech go dopadło! To nie było normalne!

Uchiha ściągnął swoje ubranie i przygwoździł Naruto do łóżka. Jeździł ustami po całym torsie chłopaka, pieszcząc palcami bardziej wrażliwe miejsca. Blondyn jęczał, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Miał nadzieję, że nie da się podniecić i to zniechęci Sasuke, ale tak się nie stało. Powolił twardniał w ręce bruneta.

-Mam być delikatny?-zapytał Sasuke, wyraźnie podkreślając, że zero seksu nie wchodzi w grę. Naruto, czując że nie ma wielkiego wyboru, pokiwał głową. Uchiha mrugnął do niego z lekkim uśmiechem i wrócił do całowania go. Blondyn zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunki, jeśli tylko dotyczyły jego ust. Uznał, że jeśli trzecia osoba musi go dzisiaj zerżnąć, to przynajmniej wyniesie z tego coś przyjemnego.

Uchiha objął go pasie i posadził sobie na kolanach, scałowując jego tors po raz kolejny. Jego palce zjechały w dół i delikatnie wpełzły w niego. Naruto cicho jęknął, czując efekty uboczne dwóch wcześniejszych stosunków.

-Ssszzz...-mruknął Sasuke, liżąc koniuszek jego ucha. Naruto drgnął i sam opuścił się na jego męskość z cichym krzykiem. Zaczął go ujeżdżać, przejmując całkowicie inicjatywę. Uchiha nie walczył o to i pozwolił, aby blondyn rządził.

Ich jęki wypełniały pomieszczenie. Co jakiś czas łączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku, bawiąc się językami i podgryzając wargę drugiego. Jednak, jak wszystko co dobre, rozkosz musiała się zakończyć. A stało się to gwałtownie.

-AAACHHH!-krzyknęli razem. Przez chwilę tulili się do siebie, Sasuke co chwilę głaskał Naruto po włosach albo drapał za kocim uchem. Blondyn schował twarz pod szczęką bruneta, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się bliskością koi.

W końcu Uchiha złapał za kołdrę i okrył ich oboje. Bardz odobrze wymierzył czasowo, bo wtedy do pokoju wparował Minato, trzymając zwój w garści. Dopiero przy łóżku zorientował się, że Naruto nie jest sam. Sasuke spojrzał na intruza z dezaprobatą.

-Mniejsza.-mruknął Minato, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie-Naruto, wiem jak cofnąć tą twoją technikę. To nie jest trudne.

„To nie jest trudne" zajęło prawie dwie godziny, bo ciało Naruto z jakiegoś powodu odmawiało posłuszeństwa. W końcu jednak udało się pozbyć uszu i ogona, a zwój trafił do tajemniczej skrytki Namikaze, który chciał się upewnić, że jego przeziębiony syn więcej nie położy na nim swoich łapek.

Naruto podniósł się dopiero po tygodniu. Tygodniu, który spędził pijąc kakao, grając w szogi, gapiąc się w ścianę i pieprząc się z Sasuke albo swoim ojcem. Bardzo bogaty we wrażenia tydzień. Teraz wreszcie mógł się rozprostować i przejść.

Spacer po parku. Tego właśnie było mu trzeba. No i może parę głupich żartów, aby zaznaczyć swoją obecność. W końcu Naruto wrócił do gry! Blondyn uśmiechnął się na myśl o różowłosym Kakashim, ale zanim dane mu było wprowadzić to marzenie do rzeczywistości, ktoś do niego dołączył.

Zerknął w bok, aby zobaczyć znajome okulary. Odetchnął. Nikt zboczony, nikt niebezpieczny, wszystko gra. Wiwat.

-Cześć, Shino.-mruknął Naruto, nie zatrzymując się.

-Czołem. Gdzie cię wywiało na tak długo, Naruto?

Blondyn westchnął.

-Byłem chory. Wydarzyło się coś ciekawego podczas mojej nieobecności?

-Nic. Sakurze trochę odbiło. Opowiada wszystkim, że jesteś... no wiesz...

-Gejem?-jęknął blondyn. A więc jego najgorsze przeczucia się sprawdziły i Sakura pragnęła go zniszczyć. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Shino poważnie. Zdawało mu się, że coś chował za plecami, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia.

-Tak, dokładnie o tym mówi. To prawda?

Naruto zagryzł wargę.

-Ja... To... to tylko... Sam już nie wiem. Tak, sypiam z mężczyznami. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli teraz po prostu odejdziesz, Shino. Ja naprawdę mam już dość tej maskarady.

Ale Aburame nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przyglądał mu się. Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że nawet się uśmiechał. Ale jeśli nawet, to był to bardzo nieśmiały uśmiech.

-Dlaczego miałbym odejść?-zapytał niepewnie.

-No... bo jestem gejem.

-I...? Jaka puenta?

-Sypiam z facetami.

-Dalej nie rozumiem.

-Nie brzydzisz się mnie?-zdziwił się Naruto. „Czyżbym czegoś o nim nie wiedział?" zastanawiał się mocno. Ten spuścił na chwilę głowę. Na chwilę.

-Naruto. Ja... Chyba powinniśmy wreszcie poważnie porozmawiać.

-O czym ty mówisz?-zdziwił się Naruto, mrugając zawzięcie. Aburame spłoszył się nieco.

-Kiedy wróciłeś do Konohy... Kiedy na ciebie patrzyłem... Za każdym razem, kiedy coś mi się nie udawało, przypominałeś mi się ty. Wyobrażałem sobie, że jeśli zawiodę, tobie stanie się krzywda. To mnie motywowało. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, żeby coś ci się stało.

Naruto niepewnie drgnął, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmieża Shino.

-Twój upór i trening... Uwielbiam patrzeć na ciebie i twój szeroki uśmiech. Gdy jesteś szczęśliwy, ja również jestem szczęśliwy. Kiedy się smucisz, ja jestem zły, że ktoś do tego doprowadził i chciałbym go rozszarpać.

-O co ci chodzi, Shino?

Aburame westchnął i wyciągnął zza pleców bukiet kwiatów.

-Naruto, znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ci się zdaje. Mam dość patrzenia z boku. Chcę być przy tobie, bronić cię, pokazać ci wszystkie moje uczucia. Kocham cię.

Naruto niepewnie wziął do ręki bukiet, czując intensywną, słodką woń kwiatów.

-Mogę zostać twoim chłopakiem?

**Hahahaha! Po prostu musiałam dać Shino. To nie koniec niespodzianek! Obiecuję! Tylko najpierw muszę napisać kolejny chapter... Upierdliwe. No to do zobaczenia!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Szok i szok

**No dobrze. Udało mi się dorwać do neta i sklecić coś, co wygląda na chapter. Zastrzegam, że nie ma ustalonych paringów "stałych" i opo kręci się głównie wokół Naruto, więc proszę się na nic nie nastawiać :)**

**Szok i szok, czyli szok do kwadratu**

Naruto gapił się na Shino i milczał. W jego oczach malowało się niedowierzanie. W dodatku, ściskał w rękach bukiet. Aburame cierpliwie czekał, aż blondyn przetrawi to wszystko. Wyglądało na to, że doskonale rozumie szok blondyna. No błagam... Powiedział mu, że chce być jego chłopakiem. Gdyby nie rozumiał, to byłby głąbem.

-Ja...ja...ja...

-Tak?-dopytywał się Shino. Jego głos przepełniony był zaniepokojeniem i strachem. Naruto spuścił głowę.

-Shino... Ja... Dziękuję... ale potrzebuję czasu. Ja...

-Rozumiem, ale proszę, pomyśl o tym, dobrze? Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. Kocham cię.

Blondyn spojrzał w... okulary i uśmiechnął się smutno.

-To bardzo miłe słowa, Shino. Ale nie wiem, czy mógłbym je do ciebie powiedzieć. Nigdy... nie myślałem o tobie w taki sposób. To dla mnie bardzo trudne.

Shino pokiwał głową i zaczął się powoli wycofywać.

-Tylko mnie jeszcze nie skreślaj, dobrze?

-Czekaj, kwiaty!

Ten jednak tylko machnął ręką.

-Zatrzymaj je. Są dla ciebie.-powiedział i odszedł. Naruto jeszcze przez długi czas stał w miejscu i gapił się w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce. W końcu zerknął na kwiaty i je jeszcze raz powąchał. Były wspaniałe. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie powinien za nim pobiec, ale potem się powstrzymał. Po pierwsze, co z Sasuke? Po drugie, on już pewnie jest daleko.

Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w swoją stronę, ściskając kwiaty i myśląc, co powinien teraz zrobić. Cały świat właśnie wywrócił mu się do góry nogami. Ledwo co wybrnął z jednego problemu, wpadł po uszy w drugi. To było nierealne. Gorzej niż nierealne. I nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Nikt. Kakashi? Może coś tam mu powie, ale on ma Irukę na głowie. Umino? Nie, nie może mu powiedzieć o tym. Ma w końcu własne sprawy. Kiba? Żarty się trzymają autorki. Neji? On nic nie wie o takich sprawach. Hinata? Naruto gwałtownie się zatrzymał i potrząsnął głową. Nie, ona nie może się o tym dowiedzieć! Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Wtedy się zatrzymał. Mylił się. Była osoba, której mógł się zwierzyć. Osoba, której mógł wyjawić najgorsze sekrety i był pewien, że nie wyjawiłby ich nikomu. Ktoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać w każdej sytuacji o każdej porze roku. Naruto ufał mu bezgranicznie. Minato.

Blondyn z uśmiechem ruszył w stronę domu, modląc się, żeby jego ojciec był sam. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że roztrąca cywili (i paru shinobi przy okazji). To już kolejny raz, kiedy to robi. Jednak jego cel był jasny. Jego ostoja. Jego dom.

Wpadł do salonu, gdzie zastał kompletny nieład. Z jadalni dochodziło ciche popłakiwanie. Naruto podkradł się i zastał nie lada dziwną scenę. Jiraiya ryczał w ramię Minato, a ten poklepywał go po ramieniu.

-Nie łam się, sensei. Jest wiele dziewczyn.

-Ale to nie pierwsza!-zawył-Każda mi to robi! Jestem taki ochydny?! Czy taki stary?!

-Przetrwałeś tyle rzeczy, sensei. Przetrwasz i to. Zawsze masz mnie i Naruto, prawda?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, odsuwając się od Minato i ścierając łzy. Chłopak wahał się. W końcu wolał pogadać z ojcem, kiedy będzie sam, ale... W końcu Jiraiya to prawie jak rodzina. Jak dziadek dla niego. Zawsze był tam, gdzie nie było Minato. Wolnym krokiem wparował do kuchni.

-O, Naruto, już wróciłeś? To dobrze, mamy sytuację kryzysową... Kwiaty?-Namikaze uniósł brew. Jiraiya zapomniał o swoim problemie i zaczął się wpatrywać tępo w bukiet. Naruto zaczął się trząść. Czemu nikt go nie rozumiał?

-Sytuację kryzysową... wy macie sytuację kryzysową...-warczał, zgrzytając zębami-CIEKAWE CO JA MAM ZROBIĆ!? ZARAZ SIĘ PRZEZE MNIE MOŻE POLAĆ KREW, A WY CHRZANICIE O SYTUACJI KRYZYSOWEJ!?

Zanim Naruto przestał się drzeć, minęło dobre pięć minut. Minato i Jiraiya zdołali go dostarczyć do jego pokoju i zmusić, żeby się położył na łóżku. Potem uspokajali go miłymi słowami, starając się przywrócić mu zdrowy rozsądek. W końcu się udało.

-No dobra, teraz powiedz o co chodzi.-zażądał Minato-Dziewczyna nie przyjęła kwiatów?

-A może przyłapałeś ją z innym?

-Nie wiesz, której dać kwiaty?

-A może to nie była dziewczyna?

-Możecie się oboje zamknąć?!-krzyknął zdenerwowany Naruto. Oboje kiwnęli głową jednocześnie. Lekko też się odsunęli.

-To... co się stało?-zapytał w końcu Minato. Chłopak westchnął.

-To skomplikowane... Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że Sasuke cię zabije?

-Tia... I co z tym?

Jiraiya uniósł brew, nie łapiąc czaczy.

-Chodzi o to... że kiedy skończyliśmy wtedy grać... On zabrał mnie w takie jedno miejsce. I powiedział, że mnie kocha.

W oczach Minato i Jiraiyi pojawiło się zrozumienie. Ale Naruto nie dał im szans na wysnucie własnych hipotez.

-Ja... dałem mu szansę i można powiedzieć... że jesteśmy parą.

-W czym problem, gaki? Bo nie widziałem, żebyście się kłócili.

-Właśnie o to chodzi. W parku spotkałem Shino. Dał mi kwiaty. I powiedział, że mnie kocha.

-O w mordę...-wypsnęło się obojgu, całkowicie łapiąc, o co chodzi. Jiraiya spojrzał na Minato i zagryzł wargę.

-Słuchaj, jeśli Sasuke się o tym dowie...

-..poleje się krew.-dokończył Namikaze za niego. Naruto pokiwał głową, potwierdzając ich spostrzerzenia. Zauważył, że wciąż trzyma bukiet od Shino.

-Co mam zrobić?-zapytał z desperacją w głosie. Minato pochylił się nad nim.

-Którego wolisz?

Chłopak zamknął oczy i zadrżał.

-Nie wiem... Nie chcę zranić żadnego.

Usłyszał, jak Jiraiya wzdycha.

-Gaki, jeden albo oboje. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Chyba że się pozabijają.

Naruto natychmiast otworzył oczy, przerażony tą opcją. Minato westchnął, kładąc się obok chłopaka i intensywnie myśląc nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Wtedy ktoś załomotał. Jiraiya machnął na nich ręką i sam zszedł. Chwilę potem wrócił z przerażeniem na twarzy.

-Sasuke i Shino się biją!

-KUSO!

Uchiha mierzył wzrokiem swojego przeciwnika. Ich znajomi nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje, w to, co mówili. Itachi i Shibi chcieli ich rozdzielić, ale bez skutku. Aburame zaatakował Sasuke z całą swoją mocą.

-NIE WAŻ SIĘ TKNĄĆ NARUTO!

-TO TY SIĘ TRZYMAJ OD NIEGO Z DALEKA!-wrzasnął Sasuke, tworząc gigantyczną kulę ognia. Techniki się zderzyły i wybuch zatrząsł okolicą. „Niech to się skończy zanim pojawi się Tsunade-sama..." modliła się Tenten, nie kapując, czemu biją się o Naruto. Wtedy...

Blondyn pojawił się między walczącymi, a Minato i Jiraiya dołączyli do tłumu. Sasuke i Shino wyhamowali w ostatniej chwili. Zrobiło się... strasznie cicho.

-Co wy wyprawiacie?-zapytał Naruto najzimniejszym głosem, jaki kiedykolwiek wyszedł z jego ust. Wszystkich zmroziło.

-Naruto, odsuń się, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.-powiedział Shino, przygotowując swój atak.

-Ty...

-DOŚĆ!-wrzasnął Naruto, patrząc krzywo na owady Aburame. Ten natychmiast kazał się im wycofać. Sasuke uśmiechnął się tryumfialnie i podszedł do blondyna, ale ten cofnął się od niego o krok. Shino uznał, że to on wygrał i również się zbliżył, ale Naruto wycofał się jeszcze bardziej, oddalając się od obydwu.

-Zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci.

-Naruto! O czym ty mówisz?! Nie pozwolę, żeby ten gość nawet cię dotknął!

-Ja? Mówisz o mnie? Spojrzałbyś na siebie czasami.-mruknął Shino. Uchiha już szykował się do kontry, ale umilkł pod surowym spojrzeniem blondyna.

-Oboje jesteście siebie warci. Naprawdę myślicie, że jeśli zabijecie drugiego to zacznę skakać z radości? Naprawdę jesteście tacy głupi?

Zero odpowiedzi. Jedynie szok w ich oczach. Szok w oczach wszystkich pozostałych.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to, co wami kierowało. Obchodzi mnie to, do czego prawie doprowadziliście. Do rozlewu krwi. Nie wiem, czy chcieliście mi tym zaimponować, czy po prostu wyeliminować konkurencję... i teraz nie ma to większego znaczenia. Macie to załatwić między sobą. Jeśli chociażby popłynie kropelka krwi, poleci jakakolwiek groźba, dojdzie między wami do jakiejkolwiek możliwej przemocy... Możecie zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek pozwolę wam się do siebie zbliżyć. Dopóki tego nie rozwiążecie... nie chcę was widzieć na oczy.

Naruto odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił krąg. Ludzie posłusznie schodzili mu z drogi. Shino i Sasuke chcieli za nim pobiec, ale Minato zastąpił im drogę, posyłając obu lodowate spojrzenie. Potem podbiegł do syna, złapał go za rękę i oboje zniknęli. Ktoś chrząknął. Była to... Tsunade.

-ROZEJŚĆ SIĘ! A WY DWAJ!-wskazała na Sasuke i Shino-POSPRZĄTACIE TO!

Naruto rozejrzał się. Był już tu kiedyś. Jak był bardzo mały. Minato westchnął i usiadł na rozpadającym się krześle. Mały domek za Konohą. Namikaze bywał tu coraz rzadziej i miejsce zaczynało popadać w ruinę.

-Dlaczego mnie tu przeniosłeś?-zapytał Naruto, wciąż twardym głosem.

-Już w porządku, Naruto. Nie musisz udawać.-rozłożył ramiona, a po chwili chłopak się do niego przytulił i rozpłakał. Minato pozwolił, aby ten usiadł mu na kolanach i wypłakał się w ramię. Robił tak samo, kiedy był młodszy. Na twarzy byłego Hokage malował się smutek.

-Jestem z ciebie dumny, Naruto.-powiedział w końcu-Nie wiem, czy sam dałbym radę podjąć taką decyzję. Rozsądną, ale bolesną.

Chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Boję się... że to była zła decyzja. A co... jeśli oni...

-Spokojnie, Naruto. To była bardzo dobra decyzja. Najrozsądniejsza ze wszystkich możliwych. Nie bój się. Jestem pewien, że będzie dobrze.

Pogłaskał blondyna po policzku, uśmiechając się. Po chwili Naruto odwzajemnił uścisk i ponownie wtulił się w pierś ojca.

Po dwóch miesiącach od walki Sasuke i Shino, stan Naruto nie był najlepszy. Chodził przygnębiony i rzadko się oddzywał. Najczęściej widywano go w towarzystwie Minato, nawet Jiraiya nie mógł się trzymać tak blisko niego, jak on.

Sasuke też nie miał się najlepiej. Obwiniał się o to, co się stało Naruto, ale też nie miał zamiaru odpuścić sobie. Itachi był dla niego największym wsparciem. Odkrył też, że Kakashi go faworyzował i często mówił o nim, jak o najlepszym możliwym wyborze dla Naruto.

Shino nie poddawał się, jednakże nie dążył już do otwartego konfliktu z Sasuke. Jego rodzina nie zaakceptowała jego orientacji ani tego, co się stało. Nie przebywał jednak często w domu, więc nie musiał się z nimi kłócić.

Naruto patrzył się tępo w swoje odbicie. Rano znowu wymiotował. Nie miał pojęcia, co może się z nim dziać. Był pewien, że na pewno nie chodziło o Sasuke i Shino. A więc co się działo? Był chory? Znowu? A może się po prostu struł? Nie wiedział. Nie mówił też o tym Minato, miał już za dużo zmartwień na głowie.

Przełknął głośno ślinę i westchnął. Podjął decyzję. Wyszedł z domu szybkim krokiem, aby nie natknąć się na ojca, który zwykle mu towarzyszył wszędzie. Tym razem jednak wolał, żeby to była wycieczka solo. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę wieży Hokage. Miał nadzieję, że jest tam i nie będzie musiał umawiać się z Tsunade na jakieś osobne spotkanie.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi natknął się na Sasuke i Itachiego. Zatrzymali się o kilka kroków od siebie. Starszy Uchiha obserwował wymianę spojrzeń. W końcu chrząknął.

-Wszystko w porządku, Naruto? Wyglądasz strasznie blado...

Naruto spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Tak, tylko trochę źle się czuję. Chyba znowu się przeziębiłem.

-Jesteś pewien, że to nic poważniejszego?-zapytał Sasuke z przestrachem w głosie. Odkąd nie mógł być blisko swojego koi, bał się o niego jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Czasami graniczyło to z szaleństwem.

-Tak, jestem pewien. Nie musisz się martwić.-Naruto posłał mu szeroki, ale fałszywy uśmiech-Muszę już iść. Trzymajcie się!

I odbiegł szybko. Po parunastu metrach biegu wrócił do zwykłego spaceru. Coś było nie tak. Nie mógł się zmęczyć po czymś takim. Dysząc, ruszył dalej do wieży Hokage. Na szczęście, nie napotkał więcej znajomych.

Tsunade zerknęła na niego znad papierów. Jak zwykle, w biurze panował kosmiczny bałagan. Ten okres był chyba najbardziej obfitym w papierkową robotę i przerastał Piątą.

-Coś nie tak, Naruto?-zapytała, pociągając łyk kawy. Chłopak skinął lekko głową.

-Chodzi o to... ostatnio nie czuję się najlepiej. Szybko się męczę i czasami wymiotuję. Nie chcę iść do szpitala, bo tata wpadnie w panikę...

Tsunade westchnęła i wstała. Podeszła do szafy i poszperała w niej trochę, żeby w końcu wyciągnąć butelkę sake, zwój i... skalpel? Hokage również patrzyła się na to ostatnie skołowana, ale w końcu odłożyła go na miejsce. Wskazała kciukiem na kanapę.

-Powiedz mi coś więcej. Od kiedy, jak często, szczegóły.

Naruto rozsiadł się na kanapie, podczas gdy Tsunade zamknęła drzwi na klucz i zasłoniła okno. Wolała nie mieć świadków. Gdyby ktoś odkrył, że może być medyczką podczas pracy w biurze... Nie, nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

-To się dzieje... od jakiegoś miesiąca. Szybko się męczę, wymiotuję najczęściej rano, zdarza mi się w środku dnia, ale bardzo rzadko. Miewam też dziwne zachcianki, których wcześniej nie miałem. W nocy budzę się z migreną albo bólem brzucha. Moje sny... są bardzo dziwne. Myślałem, że to zatrucie... ale niewiele się zmieniło.

Tsunade pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

-No dobrze... Czyli większość problemu dotyczy żołądka?

-Tak sądzę, babuniu...

-Dobra. Ściągaj bluzę i podkoszulek i kładź się na plecach.

Naruto chciał już zaprotestować, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Nie miał siły na walkę, a chciał wyjść stąd zdrowy. Potulnie wykonał polecenia Tsunade i znalazł na kanapie wygodne miejsce.

Piąta zaczęła badać palcami różne miejsca na brzuchu, co jakiś czas pytając się, czy coś go boli. Ten jednak zaprzeczył. W końcu użyła jakiejś nieznanej chłopakowi techniki. Jej czoło to marszczyło się, to prostowało. W jej oczach pojawiało się coraz większe zaskoczenie.

-Co jest, babuniu?-zapytał w końcu zaniepokojony Naruto.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, złapała za butelkę i opróżniła ją paroma łykami do połowy. Potem oparła się o krawędź biurka i gapiła się na różne rzeczy. Na ścianę, na kanapę, na papiery, na ołówek. Ale nigdy na chłopaka.

-HALO?! Co jest? Umieram?

W końcu spojrzała na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem.

-Nie, nie umierasz, Naruto.

Minato był bardzo zaniepokojony. Jakieś 10 minut temu Tsunade wezwała go do biura za pośrednictwem Yamato, który wiedział tylko, że chodziło o Naruto. Kiedy tam dotarł, zastał chłopaka kompletnie załamanego i zszokowanego. Siedział na kanapie, więc ten natychmiast do niego dołączył. Niepokoił go też wzrok Tsunade, która siedziała na biurku, popijając sake.

-Co się stało, Tsunade-sama?

-Powoli, poczekajmy na resztę.

Minato zdziwił się, słysząc, że ma się pojawić jeszcze parę innych osób.

Shikamaru chciałby powiedzieć upierdliwe, ale naprawdę, nie miał na to wielkiej ochoty. Właśnie był w połowie ważnej partii szogi, a tu zjawia się Iruka i mówi mu, że ma się stawić u Hokage natychmiastowo. Trochę go zaciekawiło, kiedy dodał, że chyba chodzi o Naruto.

Zaskoczył go stan chłopaka. Minato próbował się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale tamten uparcie milczał. Uwagę Nary przykuła trzecia postać.

Sasuke trenował z Itachim, kiedy pojawiła się Shizune. Z początku się opierał, twierdząc, że może później wpaść do Hokage na pogawędkę, ale wystartował natychmiast, kiedy usłyszał, że chodzi o Naruto.

W biurze Hokage pojawił się jako drugi. Minato już siedział przy przerażonym blondynie, pocieszając go i wypytując. Ale ten się nie oddzywał. Wtedy pojawił się Shikamaru.

Tsunade wstała i dokładnie zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Jeszcze parę razy sprawdziła, czy są szczelne i wróciła na biurko. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i pociągnęła łyk sake. Czuła na sobie wzrok przybyłej trójki.

-Powiesz, o co chodzi?-zapytał w końcu Sasuke. Westchnęła, gdy Shikamaru i Minato poparli go skinieniem głowy.

-Może najpierw powiecie mi, o co chodzi z tą waszą grupką... seksualną. Wyciągnęłam od Naruto wszystko.

Minato wstał i podszedł do niej z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Tsunade-sama, jeśli o to chodzi, nie powinnać doprowadzać Naruto do tego stanu. To można wyjaśnić w inny sposób.

Piąta pokręciła głową. Wskazała butelką na trzęsącego się chłopaka.

-To nie o to chodzi, Minato. Jego stan uwarunkowała zupełnie inna informacja. Wracając do tematu. Dlaczego Hokage nie wie o działającej w Konosze grupie?

Namikaze spuścił głowę. Coś wymamrotał, ale Tsunade nie usłyszała, więc poprosiła go o powtórzenie.

-Trzeci ją zatwierdził.

Tsunade zamrugała, prawie wypuszczając butelkę z ręki.

-Słucham? Hiruzen wiedział o wszystkim?

Minato pokiwał głową, a Piąta westchnęła, racząc się po raz kolejny łykami sake. Shikamaru wziął się pod boki.

-Możemy przejść do tematu Naruto?

Tsunade spojrzała na niego i dziwnie się uśmiechnęła. Minato usiadł obok swojego syna i go przytulił. Ten spojrzał na niego zapłakanymi oczętami. Sasuke pochylił się i, jawnie lekceważąc zakaz zbliżania się, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Tak... Naruto... A więc. Niecałe dwa miesiące temu eksperymentował z nieznaną techniką, co zakończyło się fiaskiem, prawda?

Minato pokiwał głową. Tsunade westchnęła.

-I potem, w czasie jej trwania, spał z wami trzema?

Shikamaru, Minato i Sasuke zesztywnieli, a następnie skinęli głową. Tsunade zeskoczyła z biurka i zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu, depcząc papiery.

-No dobrze. Naruto przyszedł do mnie dzisiaj, bo od miesiąca źle się czuje.-chłopak poczuł na sobie spojrzenia trójki-A ja postawiłam diagnozę. Nie wiem jeszcze jak i co z tego wyniknie, ale...

Zamknęła oczy.

-...on jest w ciąży.

**I cięcie. A teraz, moi drodzy, chcę... abyście wybrali! Czyje to dziecko, rzecz jasna. Mam pomysł na wszystkie cztery możliwości! A tak, cztery:**

**a)Minato**

**b)Sasuke**

**c)Shikamaru**

**d)Mieszane**

**Mam nadzieję, że ktoś zagłosuje na coś i mi pomoże, sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14 - No to pięknie

**Aktualny wynik głosowania:**

**Minato - 3**

**Minato & Sasuke - 2**

**Sasuke - 2**

**Shikamaru -1**

**Mieszane - 2**

**Jeśli coś poknociłam, to przepraszam. Jeszcze jeden chapter i głosowanie zostanie rozstrzygnięte!**

**A teraz... trochę dramy! Pierwsze czarne chmury... czyli:... No to pięknie!**

**No to pięknie**

Czuła, że cała trójka patrzy na nią wielkimi oczami. Naruto zaczął drżeć jeszcze bardziej. Postanowiła, że nie da im szansy na przerwanie tego napięcia i wyrzuci resztę problemów.  
>-Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiadomo, z którym z was.-wskazała palcem na nich po kolei-I należy się modlić, żeby to nie był Minato. Nie wiadomo, jak efekt kazirodztwa może wpłynąć na dziecko. Oczywiście, mając nadzieję, że urodzi się żywe.<br>Sasuke potrząsnął głową.  
>-Jak to żywe?!<br>Hokage westchnęła, masując sobie skroń.  
>-On nie jest kobietą. Nie wiadomo, czy jego ciało jest w stanie zapewnić warunki, które będą utrzymywać i rozwijać dziecko. To prawdziwa loteria. Muszę dostać zwój z tą techniką i rozpracować, co do cholery poszło nie tak.<br>Naruto spojrzał z obawą na swojego ojca, ale ten zajęty był gapieniem się na Tsunade. Chłopak bał się. Cholernie bał się. O wiele rzeczy, takich jak relacji z tą trójką, jego przyszłość, stosunek Konohy do niego, a czasami myślał nawet o dziecku. Nawet go nie znał, a już się do niego przywiązał. Nie chciał, żeby coś mu się stało. W końcu Minato spojrzał na niego.  
>-Jesteś... zły?-zapytał cicho Naruto. Namikaze zamrugał.<br>-To nie twoja wina, Naruto. Nie jestem zły. Boję się o ciebie.  
>-W tym jest jeszcze jeden problem.-mruknęła Tsunade-Z jego kondycją jest bardzo źle. Wygląda na to, że jego ciało walczy, aby dzieciak mógł jakoś się rozwinąć, ale pochłania co najmniej trzykrotne ilości energii niż przy zwykłej ciąży.<br>Sasuke przełknął głośno ślinę. Jego serce biło jak szalone, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że Naruto nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Mimo to, bardziej skupiał swoją uwagę na komentarzach, które dotyczyły dziecka. Miał nadzieję, że się urodzi. I marzył, aby było jego. Wtedy jego koi będzie musiał go wybrać, aby maluch miał ojca. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym.  
>Co Shikamaru o tym myślał? Nie zgadniecie. Upierdliwe. Trochę się bał o zdrowie Naruto, ale bardziej mu chodziło po głowie, co zrobi mu jego matka, kiedy się o tym dowie. Ojciec pewnie machnie ręką i uzna, że sprawy nie było, ale ona? Aż ciarki go po plecach przechodziły. A dziecko? W dodatku pewnie zmutowane pieczęcią? Jeszcze gorsza sprawa.<br>Myśli Namikaze krążyły wokół głównych zagadnień. Czyli na temat tego, jak wyciągnąć z tego gówna Naruto. Najlepszym wyjściem wydawało się pozbycie dzieciaka i byłoby po wszystkim, ale czuł, że tak łatwo nie pójdzie. Uchiha albo nawet sam poszkodowany mógłby się sprzeciwić. Westchnął. Ratowanie życia i zdrowia jego syna było czasami naprawdę irytujące. Szczerze mówiąc, aktualnie nie obchodziło go to, że dziecko może być jego. Dla niego jedynym dzieckiem był właśnie Naruto.  
>Tsunade w ciszy obserwowała ich reakcje. Czytała z ich twarzy, jak z otwartych książek. Minato chciał się pozbyć dziecka. Zrozumiałe. Shikamaru mało to obchodziło, prawdopodobnie bał się o siebie. Przy jego matce... Sasuke coś planował. Jeszcze nie wiedziała co. A Naruto? Chłopak pewnie zakochał się w malcu. Normalne dla każdej matki. Prawie każdej.<br>-Pozwólcie, że przerwę wasze rozmyślania, ale musimy ustalić dla Naruto najlepszy plan życia na te 7 albo więcej miesięcy. W końcu to nie jest zwykła ciąża i może trwać dłużej.  
>-Momencik...-zaryzykował Minato-Nie da się tego jakoś odkręcić? Żeby nie było zagrożenia?<br>Tsunade westchnęła. Wiedziała doskonale, do czego Namikaze pije, tak jak pozostała dwójka, ale Naruto był i zbyt rozkojarzony, i zbyt głupi, aby załapać. Jednakże, to do niego należała ostateczna decyzja i musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
>-Chodzi ci o usunięcie dziecka, prawda? To...<br>Z ust Naruto wydobył się syk.  
>-Nie ma mowy!<br>Minato położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
>-To zagraża twojemu życiu. Jeśli się tego nie pozbędziemy, może cię nawet zabić.<br>-Zgadzam się.-mruknął Shikamaru-Poza tym to jest zbyt upierdliwe. Rach ciach i po wszystkim.  
>Uchiha natychmiast zmienił plan, uważając, że ten jest o wiele lepszy. Naruto, jak stwierdził Itachi, jest miękki jak masełko i jeśli ulegnie ich namowom, to wyjdzie na kretyna. Postanowił więc ich poprzeć, a potem zyskać w oczach Minato.<br>-Mają rację. To najlepsze wyjście. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby to cię zraniło, prawda?  
>-Ty też?-szepnął Naruto, patrząc smutno na Sasuke, a ten zadrżał. Nie podobał mu się ton blondyna. Zupełnie mu się nie podobał. Chłopak wstał z kanapy i strącił z ramienia dłoń ojca. Wolnym krokiem wycofał się pod ścianę, patrząc na nich wzrokiem bazyliszka.<br>-Jakbyście nie zauważyli „to" to dziecko! Żywe i jest któregoś z was! Jak może was nie obchodzić?!  
>Minato wstał. Był całkowicie poważny, nie miał w sobie ani krzty uległości. Tsunade postanowiła się nie wtrącać.<br>-Naruto. To nie jest dziecko. Nie jesteś kobietą, nie masz prawa zajść w ciąże. Cokolwiek to jest, wyrządzi ci jedynie krzywdę. Pozbycie się go to jedynie coś dobrego. Nie zabijemy w końcu człowieka, bo człowieka urodzić może tylko kobieta. Daj sobie pomóc.  
>-POMÓC?! Raczej stać się mordercą! To JEST dziecko! Wiem o tym!<br>-Do tej pory nawet o nim nie wiedziałeś. Skąd teraz możesz wiedzieć, że jest normalne?  
>-Po prostu to wiem. Spodziewałem się takich pomysłów po Shikamaru albo Sasuke.-wymamrotał ciężko Naruto, dysząc-Ale nie po tobie. Jak możesz być taki nieczuły?! Nie poznaję cię!<br>Minato westchnął.  
>-Boję się o ciebie, Naruto. To wszystko.<br>-Kłamiesz.-warknął blondyn, tracąc nad sobą panowanie-Obchodzi cię tylko twoja reputacja, tak jak was dwóch!  
>-To nieprawda!-krzyknęli Minato i Sasuke jednocześnie, a Shikamaru nie odezwał się ani słowem.<br>-Prawda, czyż nie? Tylko to was obchodzi! Ja i dziecko nie mamy dla was...  
>-Nie mów tak! To nieprawda, koi i...<br>-NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK, UCHIHA!  
>Tsunade drgnęła, czując, że powinna to przerwać natychmiast. Już otwierała usta, ale blondyn ubiegł ją.<br>-Wynoście się. Całe trio.  
>-Naruto...-zaczął Minato, łamiącym się głosem.<br>-Nie chcę cię znać. Wynoś się!  
>-...synku...<br>-WYNOŚ SIĘ!  
>Nikt jednak nie drgnął z miejsca. Tsunade ruszyła ku im.<br>-Wyjdźcie. Proszę, Naruto jest zdenerwowany, a to niebezpieczne w jego stanie. Nie denerwujcie go i wyjdźcie. Dla jego dobra.  
>Naruto uważnie obserwował, jak mężczyźni opuszczają biuro Hokage, a Piąta wzdycha. Kiedy zostali we dwoje, osunął się na ziemię i zaniósł się płaczem. Tsunade przeniosła go z powrotem na kanapę i przytuliła.<br>-W porządku, Naruto. W porządku. Nic nie zrobię bez twojej zgody.  
>-Straciłem ojca...<br>-Nieprawda, Naruto. Nie straciłeś go, on wciąż cię kocha.  
>-Już nie... nie po tym, co mu powiedziałem...<br>-Ci... Jest dobrze. Wie, że byłeś zdenerwowany. Rozumie cię. Nie łam się, Naruto. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

Po połamaniu wszystkich krzeseł, usiadł na stole. Minato był wściekły. Myśl, że stracił syna, była dla niego zbyt ciężka.  
>'Nie chcę cię znać.'<br>-Nie, nie! To nie może być prawda!-złapał się za głowę i zaczął biegać po domu, szukając czegoś, co mógłby rozwalić bez większych konsekwencji. Jego nogi zaprowadziły go do pokoju blondyna. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy.  
>Podszedł do łóżka i zerknął pod poduszkę, a potem do szafki nocnej i na półkę z książkami. Nie znalazł kajeciku. Naruto musiał go dokładniej schować albo przestał go prowadzić. Jęknął i padł na materac, czując się jak skorupa bez życia.<p>

-Tsunade-sama, przyprowadziłam Kakashiego i Irukę, tak jak prosiłaś.-powiedziała Shizune, a do biura wkroczyła dwójka zaciekawionych shinobi. Naruto spojrzał na nich ze słabym uśmiechem. Kłótnia kosztowała go wiele cennej energii. Tsunade kiwnęła głową, dając tym samym znak, że Shizune powinna wyjść. Tak też zrobiła.  
>-A więc... O co chodzi?-dopytywał się Kakashi, zerkając ciekawie na Naruto. Piąta zaczęła chodzić po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się, jak to wytłumaczyć. W końcu spojrzała na nich poważnie, pokazując, że nie zamierza żartować.<br>-On jest w ciąży.  
>-Słucham?-powiedział Iruka, dłubiąc sobie w uchu. Wciąż miał uśmiech na twarzy, co znaczyło, że nie wierzy w to, co słyszy. Za to na zamaskowanej twarzy Kakashiego malował się dobrze widoczny szok.<br>-W ciąży. Naruto. Jest. W. Ciąży.  
>-Jak to możliwe?-wydukał Kakashi, podczas gdy Iruka stał sparaliżowany. Tsunade wzruszyła ramionami.<br>-Nie mam jeszcze bladego pojęcia.  
>-Z... kim?-dopytywał się Iruka, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, jaki doznał przed chwilą.<br>-Też nie wiem. Za pewnie jesteście dobrze obeznani z NSG, a tym bardziej z Minato Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara i Sasuke Uchihą?  
>Skinęli głową.<br>-No to wiecie, że mamy trzech podejrzanych.  
>-Ale... Minato to jego ojciec!<br>-No właśnie.-westchnęła Tsunade i usiadła obok Naruto na kanapie. Ten milczał, wciąż wpatrując się w przybyłych. Kakashi rozłożył ręce.  
>-Dobrze, ale co my mamy z tym wspólnego?<br>Piąta położyła dłoń na ramieniu Naruto.  
>-Chcę, żebyście się nim zaopiekowali. Wiecie, łóżko, toaleta, jedzenie.<br>-A co z jego ojcem?  
>Naruto odwrócił nagle wzrok, przygryzając wargę.<br>-Wystąpiła mała różnica zdań pomiędzy nim a „ojcami". Chodzi o to, że Naruto nie zgadza się na żaden sposób aborcji.  
>-I ma rację!-oburzył się Iruka-Jak Minato mógł to zaproponować?!<br>-Nie teraz, Iruka. On jest wystarczająco zdenerwowany.-skarciła go Tsunade, a ten skinął głową, posyłając chłopakowi przepraszające spojrzenie-To jak? Weźmiecie go?  
>Para spojrzała niepewnie na siebie, nie wiedząc, co powinni zrobić. Kakashi zorientował się, że Umino nie zostawi chłopaka na pastwę losu. Westchnął, znając decyzję.<br>-Weźmiemy.  
>Tsunade klasnęła w dłonie.<br>-Wspaniale! A teraz przejdźmy do najważniejszych rzeczy. Po pierwsze. Nie wolno mu się męczyć. Biegać, chodzić na dłuższe spacery i z pewnością trenować. Po drugie. Musi jeść same zdrowe rzeczy. Tak, Naruto. Zero ramenu.  
>-To nie fair!-zaprotestował chłopak. Tsunade spojrzała na niego poważnie.<br>-W takim wypadku możemy zastosować się do pomysłu tamtej trójki i będziesz mógł jeść ramen do śmierci.  
>-N-nie..-zadrżał blondyn. Może i kochał ramen, ale nie pozwoli skrzywdzić swojego dziecka.<br>-Dobrze. Po trzecie. Zero denerwowania się. Po czwarte. Co najmniej miesięczne kontrole u mnie. Najmniejszy ból głowy i chcę was widzieć. Starajcie się go karmić czymś bardzo pożywnym, ciąża pochłania u niego bardzo dużo energii.  
>Kakashi poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>-A co z... jak on... znaczy dziecko... no wiesz...  
>Piąta westchnęła.<br>-Nie jestem pewna. Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że będzie to cesarskie cięcie. Nie widzę innej opcji.  
>Naruto zamknął na chwilę oczy i odruchowo pogłaskał brzuch. Myśl, że rośnie w nim nowe życie, dziecko, jego dziecko, napawała go ogromną radością. Ale też strachem. Jakie będzie? Odetchnął głęboko i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Zorientował się, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą.<br>-Naruto. Twój stan będzie tajemnicą rangi S. Kakashi, poinformujesz o tym Minato, kiedy pójdziesz po rzeczy chłopaka. Raczej nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, aby ci dwaj się teraz spotkali.  
>Hatake skinął głową.<br>-Przekaż mu też, żeby nie denerwował Naruto.  
>-Tak, Godaime.<br>-Dobrze. Zabierzcie go. Potrzebuje solidnego odpoczynku. Ach! Jeszcze jedno! Przypomnij Minato, żeby przyniósł mi ten zwój.  
>Kakashi skinął głową i razem z Iruką wyprowadzili Naruto, obchodząc się z nim tak, jakby był z porcelany. Tsunade westchnęła i ciężko opadła na fotel. Konoha przetrwała wiele rzeczy, ale to było najbardziej porąbane.<p>

**Kiedy to pisałam, byłam chyba pijana. Przepraszam was za błędy, których nie poprawiłam! A teraz... Minato jest w ślepym zaułku, Sasuke traci ukochanego, Shika boi się o swoją skórę, Iruka i Kakashi mają Naruto na głowie, a dzieciak dostał od tego wszystkiego pierwszej w życiu migreny! Jak to się rozwinie? Czekam na głosowanie w sprawie ojca (ojców) malucha!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Ciąża

**No więc... Powracam po długiej przerwie, pokryta kurzem wstydu. Nie mam weny, chęci i jestem wkurzona, bo mam słabe ocenki, profesorowie są upierdliwi i cały świat na mnie się uwziął. W związku z tym mam dla was dwa ogłoszenia:**

**1. UWAGA! Czas między publikacją nowych chapków może się przedłużyć do jednego na miesiąc, ale postaram się skończyć to opowiadanie.**

** ! W porównaniu z ostatnimi chapkami, ten jest krótki, więc przepraszam.**

**Ciąża**

-To pokój gościnny. Nie jest duży...

-Wystarczy.-stwierdził Naruto. Usiadł na łóżku i westchnął. Iruka uśmiechnął się smutno i położył mu na ramieniu dłoń, nawet nie próbując sobie wyobrazić, co przechodzi chłopak. Nawet nie był dorosły, a całe jego życie stanęło mu na głowie. Nie rozumiał decyzji Minato, powinien go wspierać, a on chciał zabić malca. Umino miał nadzieję, że dziecku nic nie będzie. Jednakże, stan Naruto nie był wspaniały.

-Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, Naruto... Poproś.

-Arigatto... Przepraszam, że zwaliłem wam się na głowę.

Iruka potrząsnął głową.

-Nie mów tak. To nic takiego. Nie martw się, nie pozwolę, aby ktoś skrzywdził dziecko.

Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony.

-Arigatto.

Wtedy Naruto zaczął uciekać wzrokiem, najwyraźniej bojąc się kontynnuacji spotkania wzrokowego z Iruką. Ten, czując, że coś jest nie tak, usiadł przy nim i zmusił go, aby znowu na niego spojrzał.

-Coś nie tak? Jak się czujesz?

Chłopak przygryzł wargę.

-Jest mi niedobrze.

-Coś jeszcze?-Umino zmarszczył brwii-Musisz powiedzieć o wszystkim dla dobra malucha.

-Ja... Boję się. Kiedy tata powiedział, że... zabicie mojego dziecka to najlepsze wyjście... poczułem się taki... rozdarty.

Iruka pokiwał głową. Zacisnął lekko dłoń na ramieniu blondyna, aby dodać mu otuchy. Rozumiał, że zdrada ojca musiała być dla niego koszmarnym przeżyciem.

-Powiedz, co czujesz. Wtedy będzie ci lżej. I lepiej. Nie krępuj się, Naruto, mnie możesz powiedzieć o wszystkim.

-Ja...-zawahał się chłopak, szukając odpowiednich słów-Jestem rozdarty pomiędzy tatą a dzieckiem. Z jednej strony, nie chcę, żeby stała się mu krzywda, ale z drugiej wiem, że to może mnie zabić. Gdybym jednak musiał wybierać... znowu wybrałbym taką opcję, ale żałuję. Co jeśli... tata mnie odrzuci? Zostawi?

-Nie mów tak. Minato nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Musisz mu dać trochę czasu. On będzie cię chronił. Nie w ten, to w inny sposób. On cię kocha, Naruto. Kto wie, może po jakimś czasie pokocha i dziecko.

Naruto zamrugał.

-Sądzisz... że to możliwe?

Umino uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Oczywiście. Znam Minato jak własną kieszeń. Domyślam się jednak, że nie chodzi tylko o niego, prawda?

Po kilku sekundach blondyn potwierdził przypuszczenia Iruki skinieniem głowy.

-Sasuke. Mówił, że mnie kocha, a... Nawet go nie interesuje to, że to może być jego dziecko. Myślał, że nie znam go, ale ja wiem, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Nawet bardziej, niż on mógłby przypuszczać.

Brunet przekrzywił głowę, nie rozumiejąc, do czego może zmierzać chłopak.

-Co masz na myśli?

-On...-załkał Naruto-...z początku chciał wykorzystać dziecko, aby pozbyć się Shino. Widziałem to na jego twarzy. Jestem pewien, że właśnie taki był jego plan. A potem... zmienił zdanie. Poparł ich... Drań!

Iruka całkowicie zgadzał się z Naruto. Nie rozumiał zachowania Sasuke. Jeśli kochał blondyna, powinien go wspierać, a nie koncentrować się na własnych celach. To było nie do pomyślenia.

-I jeszcze Shikamaru...-zawarczał Naruto-NIe obchodzi go dziecko. Myśli tylko o własnej głowie. Kiedy z tego wyjdę, skopię mu dupę.

-Widzisz... Naruto.-zaczął Iruka, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę chłopaka-Kiedy człowiek znajdzie się w trudnej sytuacji, przestaje panować nad swoimi maskami. Pokazuje się z takiej strony, jaka jest jego naturalna. Nie zwraca wtedy uwagi na to, co jest etyczne, a co nie. Zagrajmy w taką grę, Naruto. Wyobraź sobie, że wtedy, w biurze Hokage, nie jesteś sobą i stajesz obok. Powiedz mi teraz, co sądziłbyś o reakcjach Minato, Sasuke i Shikamaru? Jako bezstronny?

Blondyn spuścił głowę. Zwykle lubił takie zabawy, ale ta nie podobała mu się zbytnio. Musiał w końcu pozbyć się wszystkich swoich uczuć i przyjąć obiektywną postawę. A z tym zawsze było trudno. Iruka cierpliwie czekał te parę minut, aby chłopak się przygotował.

-A więc?-zapytał, kiedy w końcu uznał, że czas minął. Naruto westchnął.

-Sądzę... że Sasuke... Sasuke...

-Wyrzuć swoje odczucia. Spróbuj. To jest ciężkie z początku, ale później będzie ci łatwiej.

Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech.

-Zachowywał się... on... bronił tego, co uważał za najdroższe.

-Bronił Naruto?-zapytał Iruka. Chłopak po chwili załapał, o co chodzi.

-Tak. Tak sądzę. Zachowywał się, jak jakiś alfa, chciał zaznaczyć, że to jego teren i nikt nie powinien na niego wkraczać. Jednocześnie, chciał zaimponować Naruto.

-Yhm. Ciekawe spostrzeżenie. A co powiesz o Minato?

-On... Bał się o swojego syna. Chyba uznał, że to jedyne dobre wyjście z sytuacji.

-A Shikamaru?

-Składając wszystko do jednego... Chyba bał się matki.

Iruka skrzywił się.

-Tak, raczej masz rację...

*

-Proszę...-mruknął Minato, przekazując Kakashiemu zwój. Informacje, jakie przekazał mu Hatake, nie uszczęśliwiły go. Nie przypuszczał, że Naruto mógł się aż tak bardzo zdenerwować po tym wszystkim. Czuł się winny. Obwiniał się za wszystko, co się stało. Nie powinien był pozwolić, aby chłopak dostał w swoje ręce ten zwój. Wtedy nic złego by się nie wydarzyło...

-Dobrze.-Kakashi schował zwój do swojej torby, wzdychając-Nie martw się o Naruto, sensei. U nas będzie bezpieczny.  
>Namikaze pokiwał głową, unikając spojrzenia Hatake. Odprowadził go do drzwi. Kiedy ten wychodził, rzucił mu jeszcze wzrokową prośbę. Nie wiedział, czy Kakashi tego nie zauważył, czy po prostu to zignorował, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi w żadnej formie.<p>

*

-Nie chcę tego!-jęczał Naruto, patrząc na warzywną papkę. Iruka westchnął. Blondyn leżał w łóżku, okryty kilkoma kocami. Stawał się coraz bardziej marudny, co wcale nie było Umino na rękę. Zaczynał mieć go powoli dość, a minęły dopiero 2 dni.

-Naruto, przerabiamy to codziennie, przy każdym posiłku. To jest dobre dla dziecka. Musisz jeść zdrowe rzeczy.

-Chcę ramen!

-A więc wolisz ramen od dziecka?

Iruka wiedział, że to było okrutne, ale to była jedyna opcja, aby przekonać Naruto do współpracy. Chłopak bardzo zżył się z myślą, że będzie... mamą? Często głaskał się po brzuchu, rozmyślając nad tym, jak będzie wyglądać jego życie z dzieckiem.

-Nie...-wymamrotał Naruto i sięgnął po talerz-Zjem.

Iruka uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego ze swoimi myślami i warzywami.

*

Dni mijały. Czas mijał. Warzywa znikały. A Naruto przywzwyczajał się do tego, że nie może sobie nawet pospacerować. Tracił coraz więcej energii i groźba, że wyląduje w szpitalu robiła się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna. A fakt, że jest w ciąży jakimś cudem wypłynął w światło dzienne.

Reakcje były różne. Na początku dominował szok. Tsunade zadbała, aby nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, że ojcem może być Minato. To wywołałoby skandal i Namikaze całkiem straciłby twarz. Pierwszym, który zaakceptował w pełni fakt i zaczął wspierać chłopaka, był Jiraiya. On też przekonał go do spotkania z ojcem. Iruka oponował, bojąc się, że zdenerwowanie zaszkodzi dziecku, ale obie strony były nieustępliwe.

Na początku spotkania panowała jakiś czas zadawali sobie trywialne pytania, typu: co u ciebie? Wszystko w porządku? Potem jednak przeszli na bardziej skomplikowane tematy. Minato stawał na głowie, aby nie zdenerwować syna i doszło do tego, że się przed nim zbłaźnił i chłopak wybuchł śmiechem. Nagły wybuch wesołości przerwał jego jęk niedowierzania. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

-Co ci jest?! Coś cię boli?!-wypytywał go. Ten przez chwilę poruszał niemo ustami, trzymając rękę na brzuchu.

-Kopnął...

-Co?-zdziwił się Minato.

-Dziecko... kopnęło... To takie... przyjemne...-mamrotał Naruto, gapiąc się na swój brzuch z zafascynowaniem i lekkim podejrzeniem. Ku jego gigantycznemu zdumieniu, Minato, marszcząc brwi, zastąpił dłoń chłopaka swoją. Potem oboje drgnęli.

-Lubi cię.-stwierdził Naruto.

-Chyba tak.-westchnął Minato, zabierając rękę. Naruto spuścił głowę, na chwilę nad czymś się zastanawiając mocno. W końcu znowu spojrzał na ojca.

-Co jeśli... jest twoje? Co wtedy zrobisz?

Namikaze pokręcił głową, łamiąc sobie palce.

-Nie wiem, Naruto. To dla mnie na razie... zbyt ciężkie do przełknięcia. Czy... po tym wszystkim... wrócisz do domu? Do mnie?

W jego oczach pojawiła się nadzieja. Głównie na wybaczenie. Chłopak przygryzł wargę.

-Chyba tak. Nie mogę przecież zamieszkać u Iruki i Kakashiego. I tak już zabrałem im dwa pomieszczenia do... zabawy.

Minato odetchnął z ulgą, biorąc Naruto za rękę i ściskając ją lekko. Chciał mu tak przekazać wszystko, co miał mu do powiedzenia, całe pocieszenie, nadzieję, prośby. Chłopak zrozumiał i skinął głową. Wtedy pojawił się Iruka, rządając, aby Minato w tej chwili opuścił budynek albo jego but spotka się z jego tyłkiem. Mężczyzna nie miał wyboru. Pożegnał syna pocałunkiem w policzek.

*

Shikamaru go olał. Całkowicie. Naruto był tym tak wkurzony, że Iruka, aby chłopakowi ulżyło, kazał Kakashiemu sprać Narę. Ten też tak zrobił. Dostarczył również dowód w postaci zdjęć. Za to Sasuke w dalszym ciągu chciał się wkupić w łaski Naruto, kupując mu prezenty i odwiedzając aż nazbyt często. Niestety, musiał się w końcu spotkać z mentalną pięścią od chłopaka. Ten wypomknął mu, że gdyby naprawdę troszczył się o dziecko, to kupywałby zabawki, a nie biżuterię i inne bzdety.

Po 7 miesiącach stało się jasne, że ciąża się szybko nie zakończy. W dodatku, Naruto tracił siły. Nocą został przeniesiony do szpitala. Tam Tsunade zrobiła szczegółowe badania i stwierdziła, że maluch jest dopiero w środku całego etapu i jeśli teraz się urodzi, zginie. Chłopak prawie spanikował, ale Minato i Jiraiya zdołali go uspokoić.

Największym zaskoczeniem była jednak Sakura. To ona opiekowała się nim, bardzo o niego dbając. Przyrzekła mu jednak, że kiedy dziecko będzie już bezpieczne co najmniej pół kilometra dalej, spierze go na kwaśne jabłko. Ta groźba utkwiła Naruto w pamięci.

Kolejnym problemem stało się jego obżarstwo. Z powodu ciągłej utraty energii, musiał jeść więcej i więcej i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Naruto potrzebował masy witamin i innych składników i dziennie jadł jakieś 10 posiłków, które dawały mu podwójną dawkę dziennego zapopotrzebowania.

*

Po 14 miesiącach wielu znajomych Naruto zaczęło się niepokoić. On sam robił się coraz słabszy. Sasuke całkowicie stracił u niego zaufanie, Shikamaru uciekał przed Kakashim, Minato i Jiraiyą, a Shino próbował mu udowodnić, że będzie idealnym partnerem. To stawało się dla chłopaka już zbyt dużym wyzwaniem.

*

Minęło już 16 miesięcy. Naruto ledwo oddycha, mimo to wciąż głaszcze się po brzuchu. Jest środek nocy. Nie ma w sali nikogo poza nim, ale nie zdziwiłby, gdyby się ruszył i pojawiłby się cały zastęp medyków.

Wtedy krzyknął.

Raz.

Drugi.

Zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle.

Krzyki dochodzące z korytarza upewniły go, że wkrótce dotrze pomoc.

Bolało.

**Ostatnia szansa, aby zagłosować!**

**Na razie wygrywa Sasuke & Minato i chyba przy tym zostanę.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Kolejne szoki

p style="text-align: center;"strongKochani moi, znacie takie słowa:/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongTrzeba było głosować wcześniej, a nie się zrywać na koniec! I niestety Sasuke odpadł... W pewnym sensie. A teraz prezentuję wam kolejny chapek! I nie martwcie się, może, jak wena pozwoli, Sasuke odzyska swoją reputację i powróci! Może...strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongKolejne szoki...br strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Tsunade wyprostowała nieco pomięte papiery i zerknęła na obecnych. Trzymała ich już w niepewności 15 minut, ale nie chciała się spieszyć. Postanowiła, że to oni będą musieli postawić pierwszy krok. Minato, Shikamaru i Sasuke – wybór oczywisty. Jednakże, wiedziała, że powinna się pozbyć jednego z nich przy pierwszym wniosku. Jiraiya był tu dla pomocy, jakby tenże osobnik sprawiał kłopot. A Iruka? Gdyby go tu nie wpuściła, urwałby jej ł  W końcu Minato chrząknął, wiercąc się na plastikowym krześle. Spojrzał powaznie na Piątą, a ta uznała, że pasmo ciszy powinno zostać przerwane. Odetchnęła głę / -A więc... Jak wiecie, od trzech dni was nie dopuszczam do Naruto. Chodzi o to, co się wydarzyło trzy dni temu...br / -Co mu jest?! Proszę... nie mów...br / Tsunade z westchnięciem spojrzała na spanikowanego Minato. Teraz wiedziała, że źle zaczęła. Panika nikomu nigdy nie służyła. Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Jiraiyi, a ten położył mu dłoń na / -Proszę, uspokój się Minato. Chłopak powoli wraca do zdrowia, jego życiu nic nie / Były Hokage odetchnął z ulgą. Sasuke poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Ta cała sprawa zaczynała mu śmierdzieć. Co się stało 3 dni temu? Iruka schował ręce w kieszeni i zaczął się kołysać na stopach, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie dowie się, o co tu / -W każdym razie... Mam dla was szereg wiadomości. Może dobrych, może złych. Na początek wspomnę o tym, że Naruto ma dożywotni zakaz spożywania jabłek. Ciąża wywołała u niego jakieś uczulenie, jeszcze nie znam dokładnie szczegółów. Poza tym nic więcej nie odkryłam, ale lepiej uważać.br / Minato zacisnął palce na krawędzi krzesła. Nie podobało mu się to. W żadnej perspektywie. Czuł, że prawdziwa sensacja dopiero się zbliża. I nie mylił się. Ale zanim do tego przejdziemy... po kolei, moi drodzy. Jiraiya nie wiedział, co zrobić ze swoją drugą, wolną ręką, więc podparł się nią pod bok. Miał dość tych / -Druga sprawa, to ta technika. Rozgryzłam ją... a właściwie znalazłam jeszcze jedną, identyczną. Pochodzi z Uzushiogakure. Wiem, że kobiety używały jej, aby mężczyźni nie mogli się im oprzeć. Zwiększało też szansę zajścia w ciążę. Co się dla Naruto niefortunnie skończyło, jak wszyscy / -Moment.-przerwał jej Jiraiya-A co z ogonem? I uszami?br / -Ach tak...br / Tsunade chrząknęł / -To efekt uboczny. Z notatek, jakie dostałam w swoje łapki wynika, że takich efektów było znacznie więcej, ale na razie nic nie znalazłam. No... może poza jednym, małym szczegółem, ale o tym póź / -Dlaczego? Powiedz nam teraz i będzie z głowy.-stwierdził Shikamaru, który chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś dobrego. Czegoś, co uratuje go przed grobem. Kiedy matka się dowiedziała o tym, co się stało od Kakashiego, prawie go zabiła. Uratował go jedynie ojciec, który mu wierzył, że to było niespodziewane i nieplanowane. Piąta znowu westchnęła cięż / -To nie takie proste. Ale skoro już jesteśmy na twoim temacie... Mam wyniki testu DNA dziecka. Na 100% nie jesteś z nim spokrewniony, / Nara odetchnął z ulgą. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, aby nie odtańczyć czegoś szalonego, ale wiedział, że mógłby wtedy od kogoś oberwać. Tsunade złapała za nieposłuszny kosmyk włosów, który opadł jej na oczy i schowała go za / -Proszę, wyjdź. To cię już nie / Shikamaru skinął głową i wstał. Wolnym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Iruka upewnił się, że drzwi są pożądnie zamknięte. Tsunade rozłożyła parę papierów przed sobą i złączyła palce. Przygryzła lekko wargę, nie wiedząc, jak ma teraz zacząć. Jiraiya okazał się bardzo / -No dalej, Tsuna. Jeśli to dziecko Minato... po prostu / -Nie o to chodzi.-mruknęła-Chodzi o to, że to w sumie w 100% nie jest żadnego z / Cała czwórka zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc puenty. Piąta rozłożyła ręce i zaczęła szukać słów, co przychodziło jej ciężko. W końcu uznała, że zdanie jest wystarczająco zrozumiał / -70% zgodności DNA należy do Sasuke, ale 20% do Minato. Szczerze mówiąc, oboje jesteście / -CO?! Jak to możliwe?-wybuchł Iruka. Minato i Sasuke spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem, nie spodziewając się po nim takiej reakcji. W końcu to oni mieli tu najwięcej do powiedzenia, a on...br / -Nie wiem.-jęknęła Tsunade, łapiąc się za głowę-To skomplikowane, a ja jestem zbyt trzeźwa, żeby to wyjaśnić. Grunt w tym, że oboje jesteście ojcami, bez dwóch zdań. Czy wam się to podoba, czy nie, dziecko jest wasze. A właściwie / Nagle Jiraiya zamachał rękami. Cała uwaga zwróciła się na niego. Ten teraz wyglądał na pięciokrotnie mądrzejszego niż w rzeczywistoś / -Czy kiedyś nie wspominałaś o tym, że nie będziesz ryzykować, kiedy Naruto jest w ciąży i poczekasz do porodu?br / Uwaga przeniosła się na / -Owszem, powiedziałam tak. O co ci chodzi?br / Na Jiraiyę.br / -Bo właśnie to zrobiłaś. Zaryzykowałaś życiem i zdrowiem Naruto i / Na Tsunade. Jak w tenisie ziemnym, nie? Prawo, lewo, prawo, lewo... Ekhem. / -Wcale nie. Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Gdybyś pozwolił mi skończyć, dowiedziałbyś się, że dziewczynka urodziła się trzy dni / -CO TAKIEGO?!-wybuchła cała czwórka. Tsunade westchnęła. Tym razem się tego spodziewał / -To proste. Naruto potrzebował odpoczynku. Mała potrzebowała odpoczynku. Gdybym wam o tym powiedziała, pewnie roznieślibyście szpital na części pierwsze, z atomami włącznie. A to było nie po mojej myśli, więc zachowałam to dla / W ich oczach pojawiło się zdenerwowanie. Minato przeniósł palce na swoje / -Co... z nim? Jak się czuje?-zapytał, pełen niepewnoś / -Już dobrze. Po wszystkim stracił przytomność, ale teraz jest już okej. Wciąż potrzebuje zdrowej diety, więc proszę: trzymajcie od niego ramen z daleka tak długo, jak się da. Dziewczynka ma aktualnie mamkę na głowie, ale jest strasznie nieufna. Kiedy ją badam, musi ją trzymać Naruto, inaczej niszczy szyby swoim płaczem. Poza tym... nie dziwię się / Sasuke podrapał się po / -Ona ma jakieś imię?-zapytał. Tsunade skinęła głową.br / -Tak. / -Piękne imię...-mruknął cicho Iruka, ale wszyscy go słyszeli. Jiraiya pokiwał w zadumie głową. Gdyby wiedział, że Naruto ma taką smykałkę do imion, zatrudniłby go do pomocy w pisaniu książek. Sasuke najwyraźniej chciał zadać jakieś ważne pytanie, ale nie potrafił się do tego zabrać. W końcu otworzył usta. Minęła minuta, zanim coś się z nich wydobyło, ale reszta, wyjątkowo, cierpliwie czekał / -Jakie są szanse... że będzie miała Sharingana?br / Tsunade zamknęła / / -Jak to? Przecież...-zaczął Sasuke, ale Tsunade powstrzymała go gestem dł / -Tak jak się spodziewałam, jest pewien wynik kazirodztwa. Z tym, co naprawdę mogło się stać, jest wspaniale, ale i tak nie będzie miała łatwego ż / -Co to znaczy?br / W głosie Minato można było wyczuć nutę gniewu i niedowierzania. Piąta spojrzała na nich ze / -Nie / -Nie rozumiem.-mruknął / -Nie widzi! Jest ślepa!-wybuchła Tsunade, wstając. Zaczęła maszerować, omijając slalomem zszokowanych. Minato schował twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. W takich czasach, ślepe dziecko miało małe szanse na jakiekolwiek życie. A jednak...br / Sasuke był zły. Liczył, że jeśli to będzie jego dziecko, będzie miało Sharingana. Kolejny powód do dumy i do bycia z Naruto. Ale teraz już nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nie tego się spodziewał. Chciał teraz rozszarpać Minato za to, że jednak się wtedy nie powstrzymał i nie odsunął po prostu od Naruto. Przez niego stracił prawdopodobnie jedyną szansę na zostanie z blondynem. Wstał i podszedł do / -Gdzie ty się wybierasz?-warknął Iruka, łapiąc go za ramię-Co, już dowiedziałeś się, że mała nie widzi i masz ją w nosie? Tak ci zależy na Naruto?br / -Zależy mi na nim, nie na tym czymś.-odwarknął Sasuke, wyrywając się. Jiraiya złapał go za kołnierz i przyciagnął go do / -Uważaj na słowa. Nie wiem, co Naruto w tobie widział, gnojku, ale nie zbliżaj się więcej do niego, a tym bardziej do / -Nie masz prawa...br / Minato podszedł do niego i odciągnął Jiraiyę. Spojrzał poważnie na / -Zrań Naruto raz jeszcze... a nie zobaczysz więcej światła / -Nie obchodzi mnie ten gówniarz! Dlaczego nie możecie tego zrozumieć?!br / -Och, ja rozumiem wszystko.-westchnął Minato-chciałeś ją użyć jako kartę przetargową z Naruto, żeby był z tobą. To było oczywiste. Kiedyś myślałem, że będziesz dobrym partnerem dla mojego syna... myliłem się. Wynoś się stąd i trzymaj się od niego z / -Ty...-zaczął groźnie Sasuke, ale Tsunade trzasnęła dłonią w blat / -Wyjdź. W tej / Uchiha posłusznie odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Tsunade westchnęła po raz kolejny tego dnia i usiadła ciężko w swoim fotelu. Minato spojrzał na nią.br / -Poza tym... są jeszcze jakieś komplikacje?br / Ta pokręciła głową.br / -Nic mi o tym na razie nie wiadomo. Oczywiście, poza kłopotami z / -To znaczy?-zaniepokoił się Iruka. Piąta podrapała się po / -Jest bardziej nieznośny niż zamek ze stuliczbowym szyfrem.-reszta zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc porównania-I cholernie nadopiekuńczy. Pięć minut bez małej i wszczyna alarm. Dwa razy musiałam mu podać środki nasenne, bo chciał wstać i jej szukać...br / Jiraiya zaczął chichotać, a na twarzach Minato i Iruki pojawiły się nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Tsunade sama się zaśmiała pod nosem, przypominając sobie, jak Naruto prawie wyrwał kabel ze ściany, myśląc, że jest on częścią kropló / -Możemy ich zobaczyć?-zapytał z nadzieją / -Naruto jest aktualnie pod wpływem tego drugiego razu, więc on odpada na parę godzin, ale małą możecie zobaczyć. Tylko bądźcie cicho. Dopóki śpi jest okej, ale jak zrozumie, że nie jest przy Naruto i to w dodatku w otoczeniu nieznanych osób, zacznie wyć.-ostrzegła Tsunade, pogroziła im palcem i wstała. Przeprowadziła ich przez cały / Kiedy doszli do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, zobaczyli masę niemowląt, ale Piąta bezbłędnie poprowadziła ich do jednego z nich. Dziecko, które zobaczyli, miało żółtą kępkę włosków, po dwie szramy na każdym policzku i było przesł / -Oczy ma niebieskie.-szepnęła do nich ze smutkiem Tsunade. Minato zignorował jej ostrzeżenia i podszedł bliżej. Przejechał delikatnie po zaróżowionym policzku maleństwa kciukiem. Azumi drgnęła i podniosła powieki. Jej oczy bez wskazówki biegały w każdą stronę. Nie wyczuwając Naruto, powoli zbliżała się do pł / -Hej, już w porządku, Azu-chan...-szepnął do niej Minato. Sam był bliski jej stanu. Ostatnim razem, kiedy robił coś takiego, Naruto był malutkim dzidziusiem. Czuł, że z pewnością mógłby to powtórzyć. Nie wierzył, że to się działo, ale chciał być tym odpowiedzialnym za jej bezpieczeństwo. Oraz bezpieczeństwo chł / -Mogę ją wziąć na ręce?-zapytał / -I tak już się obudziła. Jak się rozpłacze, będziemy musieli wybudzić Naruto. Kurka wodna...br / Namikaze, najdelikatniej jak potrafił, podniósł małą i przytulił ją do piersi. Na ten widok Jiraiyi i Iruce kręciła się łza w oku. Minato zawsze był wspaniałym ojcem, wcześniej dla Naruto, a teraz dla Azumi. Dziewczynka zacisnęła malutką dłoń na palcu mężczyzny i posłusznie wtuliła się w jego ubranie. Minato pochylił się nad nią i potarł nosem o jej / -Jest naprawdę słodka.-stwierdził do Tsunade. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że wszyscy się do niego szeroko uśmiechają. Piąta poklepała go po / -Dobrze, że ci się podoba. Chodź, zabiorę cię do Naruto. Kiedy się obudzi, powinniście porozmawiać. Weź ją ze sobą albo tamten wpadnie w szał.br / Tym razem wszyscy się zaśmiali. Ruszyli za Piątą. W czasie tej krótkiej podróży, Azumi po raz kolejny zasnęła. Gdy doszli do sali nr 269, Tsunade wpuściła tylko Minato. Ten usiadł na fotelu w rogu pomieszczenia i delikatnie zaczął kołysać / Po niecałej godzinie Naruto się poruszył. Wyglądał mizernie. Jego ręce natychmiast zaczęły czegoś poszukiwać. Z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej nie spokojny. Minato przeniósł się z fotela na róg łóżka i splótł swoje palce z jego. Błękitne tęczówki najpierw zlustrowały jego, a potem zawiniątko przy piersi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się sł / -Piękne imię, Naruto. Jest przesłodka. Szkoda, że nie widzi, ale...br / Minato zagryzł dolną wargę, ale chłopak pogłaskał go po policzku. Wyglądało na to, że włożył w ten gest wiele / -Będzie dobrze...-szepnął. Namikaze pokiwał głową.br / -Masz rację. Będzie / Przekazał delikatnie małą Naruto. Ten z czcią ją odebrał i przytulił ją do / -Nie śpi... I nie płacze...-stwierdził z zaskoczeniem-Musi cię naprawdę kochać, skoro tak ci ufa. Gdzie... Sasuke?br / Minato schował jedną dłoń Naruto w swoich i pocałował ją czule. Przez chwilę szukał wymówki, płynnego kłamstwa, ale uznał, że to byłby bardzo zły pomysł. Spojrzał na syna ze współczuciem i lekkim / -Kiedy... dowiedział się, że ona... jest ślepa... Nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Przykro mi, / Z oczu chłopaka zaczęły płynąć łzy. Minato zebrał je palcem i pogłaskał go po policzku. Uśmiechnął się do niego / -Nie martw się. Nie zostawię ciebie i jej. / -Cieszę się... że ją zaakceptowałeś.br / -Byłbym potworem bez serca, gdybym tego nie zrobił.br /br /p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongPojechałam po bandzie...strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


	17. Chapter 17 - Nawrócenie

p style="text-align: center;"strongI po ciąży/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Azumi zachichotała, ciągnąc Minato za nos. Miała już trzy miesiące i robiła się coraz bardziej żywiołowa, a mrok, który ją otaczał, przestał przerażać. Naruto powoli wracał do zdrowia i mógł przenieść się do domu ojca, aby z nim wychowywać dziewczynkę. Sasuke postawił sprawę jasno i nawet Itachi nie zdołał go przekonać do zmiany zdania, a utrata Naruto najwyraźniej przestała robić na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Shikamaru? No cóż... Daleko mu do martwienia się o małą i jakiegokolwiek zaangażowania w sprawę  Naruto jęknął i zwlókł się z łóżka, kiedy noc została wypełniona nieznośnym płaczem. Nie mając siły na stanie, przeczołgał się do małego pokoiku, który niegdyś był schowkiem na broń. Teraz, lekko umeblowany i pomalowany, stał się kącikiem dla dziecka. Chłopak wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę energii i podniósł się. Złapał za stojącą na stoliczku butelkę z przygotowanym wcześniej mlekiem i wziął Azumi na rę / W tej samej chwili ktoś się za nim pojawił. Spojrzał przez ramię na zaspanego ojca. Ten zerknął na butelkę i pokręcił głową.br / -Nie, poczekaj, to jest zimne. Daj mi ją i butelkę i idź spać, / -Yhm... Dzięki, tato.-mruknął bez życia chłopak, przekazując pojemniczek z zimnym mlekiem oraz żywy budzik z włosami. Następnie powlókł się do swojej sypialni, aby zakopać się pod kołdrą. Westchnął, czekając, aż Minato upora się z małą i wreszcie zapanuje wszechstronna cisza. Nic jednak tego nie zapowiadało, więc Naruto jęknął i schował głowę pod poduszką.br / Następnego ranka sprawa nie wyglądała o nawet o kroplę lepiej. Naruto nie miał już sił na walkę z energicznym dzieciakiem, a Minato korzystał z każdej możliwości, aby mu uświadomić, że on był identyczny. Mimo wszystko mu pomagał. Naruto jeszcze nie wiedział, jak wkrótce ma się to pokomplikować...br / [5 MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ]br / Azumi zachichotała, bawiąc się kwiatami, które rosły w parku. „Biegała" po całej zieleni, a Naruto, jak cień, chodził za nią krok w krok, pilnując, żeby nic sobie nie zrobiła. Bardzo się o nią martwił, w końcu brak wzroku mógł być dla niej ogromnym zagrożeniem. Minato zwykle towarzyszył, na wypadek nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń, ale tym razem został wysłany na długą misję i blondyn został / Dziewczynka miała już włosy do policzka. Były one koloru zboża i w niektórych miejscach postrzępione, lekko odstawały, jak u Sasuke. Wciąż jeszcze szukała oparcia za pomocą błękitnych oczu, ale coraz częściej je zamykała. Uwielbiała łapać ludzi za włosy i ciągnąć za nie, aż „ofiary" będą błagać o litość albo podzielą się ciasteczkiem. Naruto miał farta, bo nie zapuszczał swojej fryzury, ale Jiraiya miał przechlapane. Dlatego też zboczeniec zwykle trzymał się z dala od mał / Azumi powoli przyzwyczaiła się do Tsunade i ta mogła ją już zbadać bez większych, irytujących przeszkód, zniszczonych szyb i bębenków w uszach. Niestety, jeśli zapomniała o truskawce na pożegnanie, mała robiła koncert, jaki ciężko było zapomnieć i wtedy tylko i wyłącznie Naruto mógł pomó / Minato był, po chłopaku, najbardziej tolerowaną osobą przez Azumi. Mógł się z nią bawić całymi dniami, ale starał się jednak dopasować swoją rolę do roli dziadka, aby skandal z tym, że jest jej ojcem nie wyszedł na jaw. Poza tym najbardziej się nią zajmował, jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z higieną czy inną opieką. Miał po prostu większe doświadczenie od syna. W końcu męczył się z nim przez te 17 czy 18 lat, nie?br / Inną osobą, która była uwielbiana przez Azumi to... uwaga! Itachi. Tak, doskonale słyszeliście... przeczytaliście. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Chłop nieźle się wczuł w rolę wujka. Przy każdej wizycie przynosił dziewczynce jakieś zabawki, bawił się z nią, a kiedy wracał do domu, nie omieszkał przywalić Sasuke po głowie za jego głupotę.br / Jiraiya, o którym już wspominałam, mocno angażował się w rozwój małej. Starał się przynosić rzeczy, dzięki którym wyrośnie na inteligentną i przyzwoitą dziewczynę. Zaskakujące? Nie dla Sannina. Zwłaszcza po tym laniu, jakie dostał od Minato za pytanie, czy może jej zaklepać swoje książki, żeby mogła się z nich uczyć czytać. Po tym uważał już, żeby nawet na milimetr nie wypuścić swojego zboczenia przy / Gdy tylko Sakura dopełniła swojego przyrzeczenia i sprała Naruto na kwaśne jabłko, zaprzyjaźniła się z dziewczynką. Nikt nie wątpił, że tak ją przyciąga, bo jest spokrewniona z Sasuke. A wszystko, co dotknął lub miał z tym związek Uchiha, było święte. Hinata też pomagała przy tym i bardzo starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Naruto, ale ten był zajęty opieką nad dzieckiem, więc odpuściła sobie po jakimś / Mała największą uciechę miała, kiedy pojawiał się „wujek" Gaara. Jej śmiech nigdy nie był tak duży, jak kiedy on fundował jej lot na piaskowym dysku. Oczywiście, Naruto albo Minato zawsze na wszelki wypadek jej towarzyszyli, nie bardzo wierząc w działanie gwarancji / Naruto ocknął się, kiedy rozległo się szczęśliwe gaworzenie małej podróżniczki. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i podniósł ją. Ta zaprotestowała, próbując złapać „mamę" za włosy, ale on znał tą sztuczkę i zrobił / -Nie sądzisz, że już wystarczy? Dobrze, że nie ma tu dziadka, jak by zobaczył twoją brudną sukieneczkę, to by mnie zlał.br / Chłopak jeszcze raz zlustrował, niegdyś nieskazitelnie czerwoną, sukieneczkę i lakierki do zestawu, o których stanie warto nie wspominać. Prezent od Shizune. Naruto westchnął i zaniósł niezadowolone maleństwo na rozłożony w pobliżu dywanik. Odłożył ją tuż przy koszyczku z jej zabawkami i sam klapnął cięż / -Tu jest o niebo wygodniej...-stwierdził Naruto, rozmasowując obolałe mięśnie nóg. Wciąż nie wrócił do formy, a chodzenie za i z Azumi to wyczerpujące zajęcie, nawet dla Minato. Dziewczynka odnalazła koszyk i po niecałej minucie już tarmosiła pluszowego pieska. Kilkakrotnie próbowała zbiec z koca, ale chłopak zdołał się zorientować, co buntowniczka / -Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie o tej porze.-powiedział ktoś. Naruto podniósł głowę i skrzyżował spojrzenie ze spojrzeniem Iruki. Ten uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, patrząc jak Azumi szuka źródła nowego dźwięku, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Blondyn poklepał miejsce obok / -Klapnij sobie, sensei!br / Umino skorzystał z zaproszenia, kręcąc głową.br / -Nie nazywaj mnie już sensei. Jesteś już prawie... no można powiedzieć, że już jesteś dorosły. I w przeciwieństwie do mnie masz / Iruka spuścił głowę, pozwalając jednocześnie, aby Azumi wdrapała mu się na kolana. Mężczyzna często spotykał się z Naruto, pomagając mu, kiedy Minato nie miał czasu, więc kiedy mała rozpoznawała jego głos, natychmiast robiła się nieznośna, bo wiedziała, że „braciszek" Iru da jej wszystko, czego zażąda. On miał po prostu za miękkie / -Wiesz... Tata gdzieś jeszcze ma ten zwój...-zaczął z uśmiechem Naruto-AU!br / Blondyn pomasował obolały po kuksańcu bok. Iruka przygarnął do siebie dziewczynkę, a ta natychmiast sprawdziła, czy ten nie zapomniał związać włosów. Z rozczarowaniem jęknęła i zaczęła się bawić palcami męż / -To nie takie proste, Naruto. Wiesz... że chciałbym... ale Kakashi... on ciągle uważa, że to jest zbyt niebezpieczne. W dodatku Tsunade go / -Zawsze mogę pożyczyć komuś Azu-chan i skoczyć na pogawędkę ze starym senseiem...-zaproponował żartobliwie Naruto. Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie skomentował tego. Azumi po chwili znudziła się palcami Umino i zaczęła wyciągać rączkę, łapiąc powietrze. Chłopak westchnął i podał jej / -Robi się coraz bardziej energiczna...-mruknął Naruto. Iruka parsknął ś / -Czego się spodziewałeś? To twoja córka. Za jakiś czas będzie jeszcze gorzej. Co, myślałeś, że jak cię uczyłem w Akademii to była sielanka?br / -Padam czasami z nóg. Wykańcza mnie ta mała diabolica. A tak właściwie, to gdzie zmieżałeś, hm?br / Iruka westchnął.br / -Tsunade mnie wzywała, ale nie mam ochoty do niej iść...br / -Babunia ma ostatnio ciężki temperament. Może lepiej nie przeciągaj / Umino pokiwał głową i przesadził Azumi ze swoich kolan na kolana Naruto. Tylko przez chwilę była skołowana, ale potem wyczuła dotyk chłopaka i wróciła do zabawy. Wtedy coś zaciekawiło Irukę.br / -Co się stało z jej sukienką?br / -Weź nie pytaj...-mruknął Naruto, machając dłonią. Umino zachichotał, rozumiejąc, że chłopak całkowicie sobie nie radzi z nią. Iruka powoli zaczął się oddalać, a jego optymizm wyraźnie mówił, co sądzi o spotkaniu z Hokage. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, przytulając mocniej dziewczynkę. Ta zagaworzyła, a potem wymknęła się z uścisku i, po paru dziwnych manewrach, wylądowała w koszyku z / -Nikt ci ich nie zabierze!-zaśmiał się Naruto, głaszcząc małą po główce. Ta przygarnęła do siebie wszystkie pluszaki i zawarczała zaborczo. Chłopak bez problemu rozczulił się.br / -Jest tak samo łapczywa jak ty.-tym razem Azumi nie znała tego głosu i szybko schowała się cała w koszyku. Naruto z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na opierającego się pod drzewem gościa. Zacisnął wolną dłoń w pięść.br / -Co tu robisz?-powiedział chłodnym tonem. Ten zbliżył się i usiadł obok / -Nie musisz być taki agresywny. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.br / -Po takim czasie zebrało ci się na rozmowę, co?-mruknął Naruto, patrząc, jak ostatnia osoba, którą chciał spotkać, rozwala się na kocu. Uchiha jak zwykle był zbyt arogancki, aby poprosić o / -Wiesz, chciałem pogadać wcześniej, ale twoi goryle skutecznie mnie odstraszali. Wiesz, jak chcę mieć fioletowe cienie to pożyczę od Sakury jej podręczny Zestaw Przetrwania / -Twój humor jak zwykle mnie powala.-stwierdził sucho Naruto, krzywiąc się-O czym ty w ogóle chcesz rozmawiać, Sasuke?  
>Myślałem, że wszystko już  -Chodzi o to...-westchnął Uchiha-że coś się zmieniło. A właściwie szereg wydarzeń zmienił / -Doprawdy? Gwiazdka spadła z nieba i ci przywaliła po łbie tak, że sfiksowałeś i zapomniałeś o swojej postawie? Wątpię. Cuda się nie zdarzają. Pospiesz się.br / -Naruto, proszę... Daj mi wytłumaczyć, tylko jedna / Sasuke złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, a Naruto westchnął, przeklinając swoje miękkie serce. Chciał, żeby Minato już wrócił i wykopał Uchihę na biegun północny... albo południowy. Do wyboru, do / -Dobra, masz czas, dopóki jej się nie znudzi.-stwierdził chłopak, wskazując na bawiącą się pluszakami Azumi. Przywykła do nowego głosu, ale wciąż była ostrożna i spięta. Naruto nie lubił, kiedy była zdenerwowana obecnością nieznajomego i zwykle, kiedy tak się działo, taki ktoś musiał ją potrzymać albo się wynosić. W tym wypadku wolał drugą opcję.br / -Dziękuję.br / Naruto zamrugał, nie wierząc. Uchiha właśnie powiedział bardzo potulne słowo, które zwykle nie wychodzi z ust członków jego klanu. W dodatku, włożył w to całą swoją uległość i wyrzuty sumienia. A może jednak nadeszła Era Cudów?br / -Kilka miesięcy temu miałem misję w Sunie. Gaara postanowił skopiować Itachiego i wbić mi coś do łba. Potem przegadałem z nim z jakiegoś powodu całą noc. Czułem się jak przesłuchiwany. Zadawał mi pytania tak długo, aż uzyskał poprawną odpowiedź...br / Blondyn pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel z Suny potrafi uprzykrzyć komuś życie. Prawie współczuł Sasuke... Prawie. Prawie to duża róż / -To chyba wtedy, po stu dwudziestu pytaniach „dlaczego", zacząłem się faktycznie dobrze zastanawiać nad tym, czy jednak nie przesadził / -Och... No nie! Niemożliwe!-stwiedził ironicznie Naruto. Uchiha odetchnął głęboko i uspokoił się, zanim wybuchł na dobre. Najwyraźniej dużo ćwiczył nad swoim / -Wiem, zachowałem się jak prawdziwy dupek, ale posłuchaj do końca, dobrze? Gaara był dobrym terapeutą. Zrzędziłem mu, zrzędziłem, a on tylko sypał szczerymi odpowiedziami, w tym swoją prawą pięścią. Ma niezły sierpowy, swoją drogą. Potem, kiedy wróciłem do Konohy... Zobaczyłem, jak bawi się w waszym ogró / Uchiha na chwilę zamilkł, jakby rozpamiętywał jakieś wspaniałe wydarzenie, a Azumi postanowiła skorzystać i zwiać. Na jej nieszczęście, Naruto nie był ślepy i złapał ją lekko za sukieneczkę i zaciągnął z powrotem na koc. Ta pomarudziła chwilę, a potem znowu zniknęła w / -Pamiętasz ten... Dzień Skorpionów?br / Naruto skrzywił się.br / -Wolałbym nie... Bałem się, że coś jej się / W niesławny Dzień Skorpionów pewien anonimowy idiota wypuścił do Konohy przypadkiem 350 skorpionów różnych gatunków, większość śmiertelnie groźna. Tsunade postawiła wioskę w stan najwyższej gotowości. Tydzień wyłapywano podstępne stwory, a do tej pory można się natknąć na / -No więc... Wtedy opiekował się nią, Minato. On... znikł na chwilę, żeby wykopać Jiraiyę z domu, a Azumi... Ten cholerny skorpion był tak blisko...br / -Żartujesz?-zadrżał Naruto, odruchowo wyciągając dziewczynkę z kosza i przytulając ją do siebie, jakby chciał ją ochronić przed tą historią. Sasuke pokręcił głową.br / -Wywaliłem go do jednego z tych koszy, które były na nie przygotowane. Kiedy wróciłem, Minato już z nią był i bardzo subtelnym gestem kazał mi spadać z / Blondyn odetchnął i pozwolił, aby niezadowolona Azumi znowu wróciła na koc. Ta wyglądała na zdezorientowaną swoim obecnym położeniem i zaczęła raczkować w stronę granicy koca, ale Naruto ją zawrócił. W końcu, we względnej ciszy, dotarła do kolan Uchihy. Zaskoczona tym odkryciem, postanowiła zbadać nieznany jej / -Mogę?-poprosił Sasuke. Naruto zamrugał. Zaczynał coraz bardziej wierzyć w teorię, że coś pieprznęło w Uchihę i poprzestawiało mu trybiki w mó / -I tak się rozpłacze. Nie lubi obcych.-wzruszył ramionami blondyn. Uchiha, delikatnie, podniósł małą i posadził sobie na kolanach. Jej rączki natychmiast powędrowały do włosów. Ku gigantycznemu zaskoczeniu Naruto, nie szarpała nimi, jak zwykle, tylko zbadała je, a następnie zajęła się zabawą koszulą Sasuke. Ten wyszczerzył się do / -Jesteś / -CO!?-zaprzeczył Naruto-Niby o co?br / -Mi nie wyrywa włosów, tak jak / -Skąd o tym wiesz?br / -Zaraz do tego dojdę.br / Naruto skupił się bardziej na tym, co robiła Azumi. Wyglądała tak, jakby doskonale wiedziała w czyich ramionach się znajduje. Identycznie było z Minato. Sasuke był wobec niej bardzo / -Potem musiałem zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pewnemu niewidomemu dyplomacie. Jakoś mnie tak podkusiło i zapytałem go, jak to się stało, że stał się ślepy. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy mi powiedział, że taki się urodził. Przerażała mnie historia o tym, jak rodzice porzucili go zaraz po narodzinach na polu, oczekując, że coś go zje. Jedynie dobroć jakiegoś rybaka, który szukał ziół na kolację, go uratowała. Uświadomiłem sobie...br / Sasuke zamarł z otwartymi ustami, szukając właściwego słowa, a Naruto mu nie przeszkadzał, zastanawiając się, czy Uchiha mógł naprawdę się zmienić. Trochę mu to nie pasowało, zwłaszcza po tych jego występach, ale mimo to...br / -Uświadomiłem sobie, że...-podjął w końcu Uchiha-popełniam błąd. Że nie zasługuję nawet na życie. Kiedy czasami obserwowałem Azumi... jak się bawi sama lub z kimś, miałem różne odczucia. Coś mnie do niej ciągnęło, chciałem wykopać osobę, która tam była i ją zastąpić. Kiedy się śmiała... było mi tak przyjemnie, a kiedy płakała... tak... ciężko... Wiem, to dziwne. Wariuję już od / / -Nie, może... nie powinienem był nawet o tym wspominać. Teraz na pewno już... Nie...br / / -Jestem żałosny...-Uchiha schował twarz w dł / -Sasuke. Zamknij się i posłuchaj teraz / Brunet spojrzał na Naruto z zaskoczeniem. Ten nie wyglądał ani na wściekłego, ani na obrzydzonego. Raczej na... szczęśliwego? Uśmiechał się / -Wcale nie wariujesz. To twoja córka. Kochasz ją. On kocha ciebie. To, co czujesz, kiedy się śmieje czy płacze, to część bycia rodzicem. Ja też tak mam. Od tego nie da się uciec, ale można zwariować, jeśli się nie widzi jej przez dłuższy / -To prawda...-mruknął Sasuke, kiedy Azumi znudziła się zabawą jego bluzą i odnalazła w końcu drogę do kosza. Po raz kolejny w nim zanurkowała. Naruto westchnął.br / -Nie wybaczyłem ci tego, co zrobiłeś. Złamałeś mi serce, Sasuke, i tak zostanie do końca. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Ale... Azumi potrzebuje ojca. Postaraj się, a nie będę wam przeszkadzać w relacjach. Skrzywdź ją, a zabiję cię.br / Uchiha nawet się nie uśmiechnął. To nie była błacha groźba, tylko obietnica. Naruto mu przyrzekł, że tak zrobi. Blondyn pogłaskał córkę po głó / -Dam ci jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę, Sasuke. Tylko spróbuj to spieprzyć...br / -Nie zawalę... Obiecuję. Tylko...br / -Tylko co?-zmrużył oczy / -Ochroń mnie przed twoimi gorylami...br / Blondyn przewrócił oczami, a Azumi po raz kolejny próbowała zwiać. Była już rączką poza kocem, kiedy porwały ją czyjeś ręce. Po raz kolejny wylądowała, oburzona, na kolanach / Iruka uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, jak Uchiha i Naruto opuszczają park razem. Brunet niósł na rękach niesforną Azumi, a blondyn trzymał pozostałe rzeczy, z kocem włącznie. To dobrze się zapowiadał /br /p 


	18. Epilog

p style="text-align: center;"strongEpilog/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" 14-letnia dziewczyna przemknęła przez ogród pana Namikaze, byłego Hokage, szybciej niż błyskawica. Tuż za nią biegł 7-latek, próbując odebrać koleżance rogalika z czekoladą, którego mu ukradła. Pod drzewem, na grubym kocu, siedzieli obserwatorzy i śmiali się. Byli dziwną zbieraniną. Dwóch blondynów, brunet, szatyn i srebrnowł  W końcu wyścig się zakończył i chłopiec dostał swojego rogalika. Dziewczyna poprawiła okulary i uśmiechnęła się do gapiów. Następnie pobiegła w ich stronę. W ostatniej chwili wyhamowała i wpadła w objęcia starszego blondyna. Ten zachichotał i poczochrał jej wł / -Nie pędź tak, Azumi. I uważaj na okulary!-pogroził jej palcem. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i poprawiła swoje włosy. Były wierną, dłuższą kopią fryzury Sasuke, tyle że żółte. Na nosie trzymały się okulary połówki w czerwonych oprawkach. Minato spędził dwa lata, tworząc je. Dzięki nim Azumi mogła widzieć otaczający ją ś / -Arikawa! Nie leń się!-krzyknęła do chłopca. Ten podszedł do srebrnowłosego mężczyzny i usiadł obok. Całą twarz miał umazaną w czekoladzie. Srebrna, „ostra" czupryna kontrastowała z delikatnymi rysami twarzy. Miał czarne / -Jest jeszcze jakiś rogalik?-zapytał z nadzieją, patrząc na gospodarza. Ten tylko się zaśmiał, tak jak drugi blondyn. Ojciec Arikawy westchnął.br / -Może zajmiesz się najpierw czekoladą z twojej twarzy a potem tą na rogalikach, hm?br / -Oj, nie bądź taki, tato!br / Kakashi był jednak nieugięty. Pewnie dlatego, że sam zjadł ostatnie dwa rogaliki... Iruka przyciągnął syna do siebie i wytarł mu twarz chusteczką. W międzyczasie Azumi schowała się między Naruto i Sasuke. Wiedziała, że kiedy Arikawa odkryje, że nie ma już rogalików, zrzuci całą winę na nią. A ona nie mogła go nawet uderzyć w obronie własnej!br / Kiedy Iruka związał się z Kakashim nie sądził, że taki dzień nadejdzie. Samo to, że będzie miał syna było wręcz niemożliwe. Ale i Hatake i Tsunade w końcu się ugięli... I Minato użyczył mu zwoju... Musieli się tylko upewnić, że jedynym mężczyzną w okolicy będzie właśnie Kakashi, ale to już była betka. A Arikawa był prze szczęśliwy. I / -Dziadku, miałeś mnie nauczyć tej super techniki!br / Minato podrapał się po gł / -Naprawdę? Skleroza punktuje. A której?br / -No tej super!br / -No, ale której?br / -To masz więcej super technik?br / -Nie odpowiadaj.-mruknął Naruto-Jeszcze nie chcę, żeby moja córka się wyprowadzała z domu, wiesz?br / -Ej, no! To chociaż jednej mnie naucz! Konohamaru-sensei ma same nudne techniki... i w ogóle nas nie uczy niczego fajnego... Proszę, dziadku...br / Minato westchnął. Nie mógł się oprzeć temu błagalnemu spojrzeniu. A Sasuke jak zwykle postanowił pozostać neutralnym i opchnąć rogalika, którego schomikował wcześniej. Arikawa niestety to dostrzegł i postanowił rozpocząć wojnę z tego powodu. Chwilę później wszelkie zwierzęta, z muchami włącznie, uciekły z ogródka pana /br /p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongTak, to już koniec. Nie wiem, czy będę to kontynuować w jakimś sequelu, ale na razie raczej zajmę się Lisim Mędrcem. Wiem, że wielu z was to zakończenie się nie spodoba, ale wpadłam na nie w autobusie i nie mogłam się go pozbyć z głowy. strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongTym żałosny chapkiem... zakańczam moje opowiadanie. Dziękuję wam za cierpliwość i wytrwałość!strong/p 


End file.
